Las historias perdidas
by calhan49
Summary: Todos estamos acostumbrados a leer "Harry Potter y..." Pero tras esta magistral saga se esconden muchas más historias que la del niño que sobrevivió...
1. El trío de oro y 1993

_...cuando el resto de colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad..._

_Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, p. 195_

La Nochevieja de 1992 estaba a punto de concluir. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar el momento juntos, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Ron había sugerido entrar en el de las chicas, que también estaba vacío, pero Hermione había soltado una irritante risita al respecto, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Pero Ron, ya sea por cansancio o por desdén, no se había quejado y había seguido a sus dos amigos por la escalera de piedra. Percy, Fred y George, estaban cada uno sentado en una de las mullidas y cómodas butacas de la sala común, cada uno con su propio periódico. Ginny hacía rato que se había acostado, últimamente era de las primeras en encerrarse en el dormitorio. Ron les dio las buenas noches a sus hermanos. Fred gruñó y George le guiñó un ojo. Percy no hizo nada en absoluto, pero eso a Ron ya no le sorprendía. Lo cierto es que en la sala común no había nada parecido a un ambiente de fin de año. Los magos no celebran eso, o, en todo caso, no con el «entusiasmo» de los muggles.

Lo cierto es que a muchas familias de magos ya les avergüenza compartir la Navidad y la Pascua con los estúpidos muggles, así que la Nochevieja suele ser genuinamente ignorada por la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera los Weasley celebraban el Año Nuevo, aunque el padre de Ron les intentó convencer un año para que tomaran las perceptivas doce uvas.

Muchos magos tenían la costumbre de salir esa noche a observar a los muggles festejando, bebiendo su repugnante alcohol y balbucear y tropezarse por la calle como sucios y vulgares animales. Eso hacía sentir muy bien a los magos observadores, que se regodeaban de su digna santidad y de su superioridad racial cuando los veían revolcarse en su pequeño y patético mundo. Como si muchos de ellos no corrieran a inundarse las venas de whisky de fuego el Día de Merlín.

Pero en el grupo de Ron, él era el único que no se había criado entre muggles, y la idea era nueva para él. Observó las siluetas de sus amigos mientras subían las escaleras. La de Harry, bajita, pálida y huesuda, y la de Hermione, cuya tupida melena castaña parecía relucir en la etérea luz de la luna.

¡Vamos Ron! -le apremió Harry desde la puerta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver el cabello rojo de su amigo-

¡Ron, _Sccabers_ me está mordiendo los zapatos! -la apagada voz de Hermione llegaba de dentro del dormitorio.

¡Dale una patada, está acostumbrada! -gritó Ron, apretando el paso para llegar al umbral de la puerta, al lado de Harry. Él soltó una carcajada.

Los tres niños decidieron sentarse en la cama de Dean, que era la más cercana a la ventana.

El dormitorio parecía extrañamente incompleto sin los demás compañeros de Gryffindor. Ron podía ver la descolorida madera donde había estado el póster del West Ham que Dean se había llevado a casa y que él tan desastrosamente había intentado hechizar para que se moviera. Dean se había enfadado muchísimo, pero le tenía tanto apego al póster que lo dejó colgado como estaba, con la pelota de fútbol rebotando contra los bordes de la imagen y los jugadores gritando y corriendo de un lado para el otro, huyendo furiosos de la pelota y señalando a Ron con acusación.

Decidieron no encender las luces, porque el efecto de la luz de la luna colándose a través de los postes de las camas era realmente fantástico. Así, hablando de cosas importantes y trascendentales, como la poción multijugos, que esperaba ansiosa en cierto váter del segundo piso, y otras no tan importantes, como el hecho que Harry se hubiera raspado la barbilla al saltar sobre su cama aquella mañana, pretendiendo asustarle, los tres se acomodaron en la cama.

Hermione estaba en un extremo, con las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con las arrugas de las sábanas, ligeramente encorvada. Harry y Ron se hallaban delante de ella, sus espaldas apoyadas contra el respaldo de la cama y sus hombros rozándose. Ron casi podía sentir el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Harry a su lado. Siempre le había gustado ser más alto. Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo y se abrazó las rodillas, reposando su barbilla sobre ellas. Era tan pequeño que ocupaba menos de la mitad de la cama. Ron, en cambio, estiró sus larguiruchas piernas e hizo caer una de la cama, balanceándola distraídamente adelante y atrás. Intentó apoyar la otra pierna en el poste, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

¿Por qué te has quedado este año, Hermione? -preguntó- Por las vacaciones, digo.

A Ron el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando supo que Hermione no se quedaría durante las vacaciones de Navidad, el año pasado. Lo atribuyó a que ya no había nadie a quien copiar las redacciones de Historia de la Magia. Además, le inquietaba el regalo que había recibido Hermione, días antes, de un tal Vittorio Emanuele. «Yo también tenía amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts -dijo efusivamente- Somos vecinos y solíamos jugar al parchís en verano». Y, sin embargo, Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel nombre tan italiano y atractivo. Vittorio Emanuele. Lo imaginaba moreno y con un irritante acento mediterráneo. A Ron le cayó mal de inmediato, pero no sabía muy bien porqué.

Oh, bueno. -la expresión meditabunda de la niña desapareció y miró a Harry y Ron con aprensión- Mi tía es corresponsal de guerra para la BBC, ¿sabéis? Está transmitiendo desde el asedio de Sarajevo... ¿Sabéis de qué os hablo? -preguntó suspicaz ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ron. Él se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa cómplice, para decirse con la mirada lo rara que era Hermione, como hacían a menudo, per se sorprendió al ver a Harry asentir.

Oí algo en la televisión cuando estaba en casa de mis tíos, el verano pasado. -dijo Harry- Algo de... _¿Yelaslavia? _

Yugoslavia. -corrigió automáticamente Hermione.

Ron se sentía apesadumbrado. A él, la palabra Yugoslavia le sonaba como a una parte del cuerpo que sólo conocen los sanadores, como la yugular o algo así. Desde luego, no le sonaba al nombre de un país. Lo dijo en voz alta y los tres niños soltaron una carcajada.

¿Y tus padres han ido a visitarla? -preguntó Harry después de las risas-

Eso han intentado... Pero allí hay una guerra civil, no es un lugar apropiado para pasar las vacaciones, ¿no? -Hermione frunció los labios- Lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupada... Pero van con la Embajada, no creo que les ocurra nada malo. Me ofrecieron ir con mis primos de Wiltshire, pero pensé que sería interesantísimo observar la Navidad desde el punto de vista de los magos, ya sabéis, cuando...

Lo que quieres es ver desembuchar a Malfoy, Hermione. -la interrumpió Ron- No nos engañes.

Eso también, claro. -Hermione sonrió tímidamente-

No te preocupes, Hermione. -la consoló Harry - Seguro que a tus padres no les pasará nada.

Ron se atragantó. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza consolar a Hermione.

Siguieron un rato hablando de aquello. A Ron le hizo que gracia que precisamente allí, en Howgarts, estuviesen comentando una guerra muggle en un lejano país que no sabían ni señalar en un mapa (al menos, no Ron).

La conversación acabó derivando, como muy a menudo, hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, los ataques y el heredero de Slytherin. Al oír aquello, los estrechos hombros de Harry se hundieron un poco. Pero Ron y Hermione le tranquilizaron diciendo con pasión que desenmascararían a Malfoy y sería expulsado del colegio. Harry parecía un poco más animado.

Pero Ron miró con inquietud a Hermione, que volvía a juguetear con las arrugas de las sábanas. Tal vez estuviera más segura en medio de una guerra muggle que en Howgarts, visto como estaban las cosas. Pero se alegró que Hermione estuviera allí.

¿Queréis que os cuente la vez que Percy casi se come a _Scabbers_? -dijo, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Los otros dos asintieron.

A Ron le gustaba contar historias. Sabía que él era el más gracioso de los tres, estaba muy orgulloso de su sarcástico sentido del humor. Cuando acabó el relato, que terminaba con un Percy de nueve años llorando a lágrima viva mientras la señora Weasley le enjuagaba la boca con un hechizo, los tres niños no podían parar de reír. Las carcajadas de Harry eran tan violentas que tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ron, mientras hipaba y temblaba sin cesar.

Hermione se reía silenciosamente, un poco culpable. Suspirando, se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, con lentitud y cuidado, y echó hacia atrás su tupida melena. Luego, con el gesto de quien hace eso a menudo, se colocó el pelo para que cayera por su hombro derecho.

Entonces, Ron sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una punzada que era casi dolorosa, pero cálida y reconfortante. Aquel gesto, práctico y simple, le daba a Hermione una curiosa aura de feminidad inofensiva que Ron nunca había notado. Dejó de sentir a Harry a su lado, dejó de sentir el colchón de la cama de Dean. Sólo observó a Hermione, quieto y atónito, no podía apartar la mirada. ¿Qué le acababa de ocurrir? Ron observó su cara pálida, sus manos rasposas cogiendo la varita, sus movimientos cómodos, amplios, seguros. No parecía inquieta por estar en un dormitorio de chicos en compañía de chicos. Al fin y al cabo, se pasaba el día entero aguantando los tontos juegos de él y Harry. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sólo era Hermione. Nada más que Hermione.

¡Oh! -gritó ésta, mirando a su reloj. Ron dio un respingo y la extraña sensación desapareció- ¡Sólo quedan cuarenta segundos!

¡Rápido, hay que pedir un deseo! -exclamó Harry- ¿Cómo os gustaría que fuera 1993?

Yo quiero que mis padres me quiten ya el aparato dental- susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados- Pansy Parkinson dice que parezco una _hinkypunk_.

¿Y te vas a creer lo que diga esa pava? -preguntó Ron de malos modos. Hermione bufó- Yo deseo que... -calló porque no sabía que decir. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Protagonismo? ¿Superar a sus hermanos, por una vez? Volvió a mirar a Hermione- Que estemos siempre juntos. -en cuanto hubo pronunciado las palabras se dio cuenta de lo cursis que sonaban. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez porque la atmósfera etérea y oscura del dormitorio desdibujaba un poco la realidad, y la frontera entre lo decible y lo que no lo era se difuminaba-

Yo deseo que la casa de los Dursley sea aspirada por un ciclón. -dijo Harry, sin tapujo alguno.

¡Harry! -protestó Hermione escandalizada-

¿Qué? -exclamó a la defensiva- Tía Marge deseó lo mismo para mí un año.

¡Oh, Harry! -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-

Oh, está bien. -Harry miró a Ron, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice- Lo que me gustaría para este año sería algo de tranquilidad. -dijo con aire pensativo- Ya sabéis, sin Cámaras de los Secretos, ni ataques, ni Lockharts... Ser por una temporada un niño normal.

Se hizo el silencio, porque todos en aquella habitación sabían que eso no era posible. Ron miró con lástima a su mejor amigo. Se imaginó a su tía abuela Muriel deseando que él fuera aspirado por un ciclón, se imaginó a toda su familia coreando ese deseo. Se sintió un poco culpable, olvidaba con frecuencia que Harry había tenido una infancia muchísimo más dura que la suya, aunque fuera sin hermanos de más, sin una casa que se caía a pedazos y prácticamente sin nada suyo. Ron apretó un brazo a Harry, para darle ánimos. Pero él no le devolvió la mirada, seguía con la vista fija en las sábanas.

Cinco... cuatro... -murmuraba Hermione con emoción- tres... dos... uno...

Contuvieron el aliento ante el histórico instante, pero, la verdad, pensó Ron, nada había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual. Pero felicitó el año nuevo a sus dos amigos con entusiasmo, igualmente. Tanto Harry como Hermione parecían haber olvidado el ridículo deseo de Ron, cosa que lo aliviaba infinitamente.

Entonces, Hermione levantó la varita y, con unos movimientos, dibujó unos números en el aire que relucían y chispeaban como pequeños petardos, iluminando la habitación con una intensa luz blanca. «1993», se leía. Los tres se miraron con sonrisas nerviosa y emocionadas. No sabían si aquello estaba permitido del todo.

Ron vio los números reflejados dos veces en las gafas de Harry, vio sus centelleantes ojos verdes abrirse del asombro. Ron había envidiado mucho los ojos verdes de Harry, odiaba los suyos, de un azul pálido y aburrido. Si se giraba un poco hacia la izquierda, las sombras tapaban su cicatriz y Harry casi parecía un niño como cualquier otro. Harry no sabía que Ron también deseaba eso, lo deseaba a menudo, cuando sus compañeros se quedaban parados en los pasillos mirándole y sus ojos iban hasta la cicatriz en su frente. Le hacían sentir insoportablemente invisible, prescindible, inútil. Como se sentía a veces en La Madriguera. Pero Harry miró a Ron y le sonrió, parecía que sus gafas chispearan también. Ron sonrió a su vez.

La luz blanca de la cifra iluminaba las facciones de sus amigos, pero dejando los pómulos y las líneas del rostro en las sombras, lo que les daba un aire entre inquietante y cómico. Ron sintió como le invadía el sueño, una agradable y pesada somnolencia que se extendía por toda la habitación.

Los tres volvieron a reír, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de paz. Cada día se enfrentaban a horrores en la escuela, les preocupaban los ataques, y el monstruo de Slytherin, y la poción multijugos, y Malfoy... Pero, aunque en todo el país los muggles vivieran la situación con solemnidad y desenfreno, para aquellos niños eso sólo era un juego, uno de los últimos juegos que el destino permitiría que disfrutasen. Porque tenían miedo y estaban asustados, pero también eran valientes, por algo estaban donde estaban.

Ron miró por la ventana hacia la vítrea y helada superficie del lago, iluminada con un resplandor plateado. Se sintió cómodo y resguardado bajo la claridad nocturna del dormitorio, le reconfortaba por dentro la presencia de sus dos amigos, se sentía a salvo en aquel pequeño rincón del castillo. De él huyeron la preocupación por Ginny, que cada día parecía más atormentada, la del heredero de Slytherin, el mundo quedó reducido a aquella habitación.

Hermione aún no parecía un gato con patas. Harry aún no sabía que la cicatriz de su frente conllevaba a algo mucho más inquietante y siniestro que la mera fama. Tampoco conocían la Sala de los Menesteres ni la Casa de los Gritos, ni sabían que aquel día se habían cumplido once años y dos meses de la muerte de los padres de Harry. En realidad, apenas sabían nada aún, protegidos como estaban por la ignorancia. Pero les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Eso Ron no lo sabía, naturalmente. En aquel momento, él estaba completamente a gusto. A salvo.

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba a través de la nube de chispas blancas. Lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Pronto todo se difuminó a su alrededor, Harry estaba demasiado absorto contemplando las luces. Y Hermione, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, movió los labios diciendo una única frase. Ron la entendió perfectamente. «Yo también deseo que siempre estemos juntos».

Y así, 1993 llegó a Hogwarts. O a una pequeñísima e insignificante parte de él, más bien.


	2. La asistenta Hirst y el sobrino Dursley

_-Hace cinco años, Harry, llegaste a Hogwarts sano y salvo, como yo ya había planeado y previsto. Bueno, quizá no tan sano y salvo. Habías sufrido. Yo sabía que sufrirías cuando te dejé ante la puerta de la casa de tus tíos. Sabía que estaba condenándote a diez oscuros y difíciles años._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, p. 859_

La fiesta de cumpleaños marchaba sobre ruedas. La hija de la asistenta Hirst, Helen, estaba sentada sobre su silla como si de un trono se tratara, coronada con un gracioso gorrito de papel de color verde chillón. Rasgaba el papel de los regalos y los despachaba majestuosamente a la vez que la montañita de juguetes y ropa crecía más y más. Los niños invitados jugaban y corrían a su alrededor, gritando y haciendo alboroto, no sin mirar con adoración a la cumpleañera, como si ella fuera la mismísima Reina.

Y mientras tanto, la asistenta Hirst se paseaba por los grupos de padres, todos con una jarra de limonada fría en la mano, mientras recibía alabanzas por el éxito rotundo de la fiesta y cosechaba deseos de bonanza para el quinto año de vida de su hija. La asistenta Hirst caminaba por el jardín como la madre gloriosa que era, segura de sí misma y contenta de que todo hubiera salido bien. El pastel, inmaculadamente blanco e impoluto, restaba intacto sobre una mesa de picnic, los monitores animaban a los niños, la música salía de los altavoces, los orondos y magníficos globos de colores chillones surcaban el brillante cielo azul. Todo había salido perfecto, redondo, coronado del más sublime y absoluto éxito. La asistenta Hirst sonrió para sí. Incluso cuando planificaba algo con desgana, éste tendía a salir perfectamente bien, sondeando cada obstáculo, poniendo a cada problema una solución, como una eficacia rayana a lo militar.

Pero lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst desaprobaba aquellas fantásticas fiestas de cumpleaños. Lo consideraba un derroche innecesario y una manera de consentir y mimar en exceso a los niños. Estaba bien celebrar una tranquila reunión con los tres o cuatro amigos de su hijo, sus padres y un pequeño pastelito preparado, pero aquel auténtico evento social era algo que se salía de los límites. Lo consideraba una manera para que los padres se ostentasen, todo a costa de la felicidad de sus hijos. Por ello, como todo lo que hacía la asistenta Hirst, aquella fiesta respondía a un objetivo muy concreto y específico, un objetivo que en esos instantes se hallaba callado y de pie en un rincón del jardín.

Helen no era amiga de Dudley, la asistenta Hirst nunca hubiera permitido que pasara tal cosa. El hijo de los Dursley se hallaba en aquel momento dando patadas al muro de piedra del jardín que la asistenta Hirst había mandado pintar hacía apenas unas semanas. Estiró los labios pero no dijo nada, entre otras cosas porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Ella nunca había visto a los Dursley castigar a su hijo, prácticamente se rendían ante él por cualquier cosa. Sí, Dudley los tenía bien cogidos.

Ahora Dudley estaba más tranquilo, pero unos momentos antes se había peleado con Malcolm y le había mordido un ojo. Cuando su madre, escandalizada, llevó a Dudley ante sus padres, la señora Dursley prorrumpió en sollozos y abrazó a su hijo, acariciándole el cabello y estampándole sonoros besos en las mejillas. No se sorprendió cuando el señor Dursley, en vez de dirigirse a su hijo, ladrara al lloroso Malcolm que si volvía a pegar a Dudley él mismo le daría unos buenos azotes. La madre no se habría sorprendido más si el señor Dursley se hubiera quitado su soso traje beis y se hubiera puesto a bailar el cumbaiá. Pero la asistenta Hirst ni si se inmutó.

Había estado observando a Petunia Dursley durante toda la tarde. No le caían bien los Dursley, cuya obsesión con la normalidad y las buenas maneras le parecía tan divertida como despreciable. Pero eran tal para cual, aunque diferentes físicamente, parecían fotocopias de una misma personalidad.

Petunia Dursley había estado hablando toda la tarde con otra risueña madre, tocándose su collar de perlas y sacudiendo su pálida y endeble melena rubia. No paraba de llamar a Dudley para que le abrazase y le diera un beso, y a veces venía él mismo, la empujaba y la señora Dursley fingía que se asustaba. Hablaba en voz muy alta y, con dificultad, se subía a Dudley al regazo mientras continuaba hablando con la otra madre, ambas luciendo sonrisas de indulgencia. La señora Dursley sacaba un pañuelo para enjuagarle el sudor de la frente, o le preguntaba si tenía hambre y luego lo dejaba marchar. Hasta ahí, el comportamiento de Petunia Dursley era normal, o comprensible, al menos. Una madre ciega, sorda y estúpida, pero una madre al fin y al cabo, que lo único que quería era proteger a su hijo y que creciera feliz. Y sin embargo, ese sentimiento parecía diluirse, o incluso desaparecer, en presencia de aquella otra criatura que tenía a su cargo.

Harry Potter se apretaba contra la pared del jardín, como si quisiera dejar de existir. Había estado allí de pie durante toda la tarde, vigilando a su primo Dudley con la mirada, sin poder apartar la vista de él. Seguía sus movimientos con el ansia del oprimido que vigila al opresor. Tampoco había hablado con ningún niño, ni había mostrado el menor indicio de querer jugar con alguien, ni tampoco nadie había hecho el menor intento de acercarse a él. Sólo había permanecido en su rincón, dando dos o tres pasitos hacia delante, y dos o tres pasitos hacía atrás, susurrando en voz baja y estirando los brazos, imitando a un avión. Lo más curioso era que no había mirado a sus tíos ni una sola vez, no les había llamado ni requerido su presencia en toda la tarde, es más, los había ignorado completamente. Había habido un momento que Harry se había tropezado y había caído en la hierba. Lo curioso es que no llamó entre sollozos a su tía, como el resto de los niños habrían hecho, sino que se quedó tendido en la hierba, apretándose el tobillo y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a todos los que le rodeaban con esos enormes y lastimeros ojos verdes, callado, sin pedir ayuda y sin esperar que nadie se la ofreciese. Y cuando una amable y compasiva madre, la señora Durham, se acercó a él y le tranquilizó con palabras dulces, Harry se había quedado paralizado, mudo del asombro, sus ojos se habían abierto aún más. Había estado observando a la señora Durham la siguiente media hora, fijamente, si apenas pestañear.

Su dilatada experiencia en los servicios sociales británicos la habían dotado de una curiosa habilidad para detectar el sufrimiento humano. Y no creía que hubiera nadie con tanto sufrimiento dentro que el pequeño Harry Potter. A sus cinco años, aún era demasiado bajo para su edad y además, parecía constantemente asustado. Él era demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado , demasiado ojeroso y tembloroso, pero sobre todo parecía demasiado descuidado. La asistenta Hirst había contado cuatro las veces que en una sola semana Dudley venía con ropa nueva a clase y se había percatado de la creciente obesidad del hijo de los Dursley, que ya se empezaba a acentuarse a edad tan temprana. Y, en cambio, el pequeño y pálido Harry Potter, el sobrino de un magnate de los taladros, estaba obligado a llevar prendas viejas, descoloridas y remendadas que habían pertenecido a Dudley y unas gafas redondas y desvencijadas, torpemente arregladas con cinta adhesiva, que la asistenta Hirst sospechaba que él mismo había arreglado. Sus ojos verdes se movían con urgencia tras las gafas redondas, como buscando el acechante peligro, no se acercaba a los demás niños, no hablaba con nadie.

Al principio, la asistenta Hirst creyó que Harry sufría algún tipo de autismo. Una charla con su profesora le bastó para descartar esa tesis de un plumazo. La educadora le había enseñado el expediente de Harry, y comprobó que sus resultados eran altamente satisfactorios y que el niño no mostraba ningún tipo de deficiencia intelectual. En realidad, el niño destacaba por ser inteligente y curioso, aunque evidentemente, nunca participaba en la dinámica de la clase. Tras muchas preguntas, la profesora reconoció que los Dursley parecían un poco desinteresados e incluso malhumorados en las entrevistas que tenía con ellos sobre Harry. Como si tuvieran prisa. Pero tampoco llegó a formular una queja propiamente dicha, pues, según ella, «los maestros enseñamos, no educamos. Lo que le ocurra a cada niño fuera de estas paredes no es de nuestra incumbencia».

Cada vez más interesada, la asistenta Hirst le comentó el caso de Harry a su compañera, la asistenta Mercier, y las dos convinieron en iniciar una investigación si se observaban evidencias de negligencia infantil. Por eso, en ese momento, la asistenta Hirst se sentía como una agente encubierto del Gobierno, y, aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a aquello, no cesaba de causarle cierta emoción.

Descubrió que Dudley recibía continuas amonestaciones por comportamiento violento y por maltratar a sus compañeros, en especial por maltratar a Harry, que no había semana que no se le rompieran las gafas. Y ante semejantes acusaciones, la señora Dursley prorrumpía en sollozos y culpaba a los demás. El señor Dursley se limitaba a rugir de indignación, amenazando con un imperioso y regordete dedo índice, casi morado de ira.

Muchos padres preguntaban al señor y la señora Dursley por el extraño comportamiento de Harry, en las reuniones de padres, en las fiestas de cumpleaños como aquélla, o en los conciertos de música que organizaba el colegio. Y ellos solo resoplaban y apartaban la vista, mirando a Harry con irritación, incluso con odio, como si él tuviera toda la culpa. Al final, los entrometidos padres dejaron de preguntar por el pequeño y extraño sobrino, sumiéndose en la indiferencia acostumbrada de la clase media. Además, lo cierto es que nadie se fijaba mucho en Harry Potter, parecía tan pequeño e insignificante que normalmente se mimetizaba con el ambiente. Y, por si fuera poco, circunstancias extrañas e inquietantes rodeaban constantemente al niño, y siempre parecía rezumar un aura lastimosa y triste, exageradamente triste. Y como aquella gente no querían tener nada que ver con nada que se saliera de lo normal, cuanto menos contacto tuvieran con él, mejor.

Pero si algo destacaba en la asistenta Hirst era su escrupulosa y prudente manera de actuar en su trabajo. Nunca iniciaba un proceso si no estaba completamente segura de las circunstancias. Por eso había organizado esa gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Confiaba en que en algún momento pudiera abordar a Harry a solas y hacerle un par de preguntas. Pero claro, como Helen no tenía ningún tipo de relación con los niños de los Dursley, la asistenta Hirst había tenido que organizar aquella gran fiesta y invitar a toda la clase de la Prince Albert State School, para así poder justificar su presencia.

Si a cualquier persona le hubieran preguntado por una palabra que describiera a la asistenta Hirst, la que probablemente usarían sería «dura», o incluso «resistente». Pero el verdadero apelativo que describía con exactitud su carácter, ése era «justa», tal y como contestó su hija años más tarde cuando se le preguntó por lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst era lo más parecido a un caballero andante moderno. Implacable y severa, la asistenta Hirst se encargaba de los niños en riesgo de exclusión social, y eso incluía a los maltratados, los ignorados y los huérfanos. Se podía pelear durante meses en eternas batallas judiciales por la custodia de hijos de drogadictos o de prostitutas o por la repatriación de niños senegaleses que habían entrado de forma ilegal al país. Llevaba los casos con una pulcritud estricta y casi milimétrica, y se preparaba las intervenciones en el juzgado de manera tan perfecta, inapelable y meticulosa que el estrado solía caer a sus pies. Y es que la asistenta Hirst era de la opinión que debía utilizar todas sus habilidades y toda su fuerza y determinación en ayudar a los indefensos. En el fondo, despreciaba a aquellos padres desvinculados de las injusticias de la sociedad, pendientes sólo de sus ombligos y cerrando los ojos ante males ajenos, preocupados únicamente por su bienestar. La asistenta Hirst criaba a su hija Helen en la convicción de que debía ser abnegada y generosa, y siempre dispuesta a atender una mano a los necesitados. Creció con la conciencia de que estaba en una situación muy privilegiada, y valoraba muchísimo todo lo que tenía. Y es que, a pesar de su fama de mujer estricta y exigente, lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst tenía un corazón enorme.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y la anfitriona se aposentó en el vestíbulo para despedir a todos los invitados, uno a uno, con esa misma sonrisa radiante y triunfal. Por suerte, los Dursley salieron los últimos, por una pataleta de Dudley, que no quería ponerse los guantes. Harry los seguía un poco rezagado, cojeando ligeramente.

Oh, señora Hirst... -farfulló la señora Dursley, mientras resoplaba intentando poner la bufanda alrededor del rollizo cuello de su hijo- Muchísimas gracias por esta fiesta, ha sido usted muy amable.

Oh no, ha sido un auténtico placer. -repuso la asistenta Hirst con una sonrisa. Harry pasó junto a ella con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle- ¡Vaya, Harry se ha dejado la chaqueta!

La señora Dursley dejó de forcejear con su hijo y miró a Harry con expresión de caballo enfadado. El señor Dursley abrió la boca para regañarle, pero la asistenta Hirst se le adelantó.

No se preocupe, señor Dursley. Yo puedo acompañar a Harry a por su chaqueta. -propuso con amabilidad.

Oh... eh... de acuerdo, señora Hirst, gracias.

La asistenta Hirst extendió una mano hacia Harry y él, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se aferró a ella con fuerza. La asistenta Hirst notó los deditos huesudos y fríos de Harry apretarse dentro de la palma de su mano, mientras lo conducía por el pasillo principal. Helen miraba curiosa desde la puerta de la cocina, pero no intervino.

Llegaron a la mesa del salón, donde la chaqueta de Harry, que la asistenta Hirst había puesto allí minutos antes, quedaba estirada de cualquier manera.

Discúlpeme, por favor, señora Hirst. -susurró Harry, con una vocecita aguda y asustada- Yo no quería... no sé qué ha pasado...

No te preocupes, Harry -la asistenta Hirst sonrió.

Ayudó a Harry a ponerse la deshilachada chaqueta de lana, o más debería decir a envolverle con ella, porque era tan pequeño (o la chaqueta tan grande) que las mangas le llegaban hasta sus nudosas y salidas rodillas. La asistenta Hirst respiró hondo antes de hablar.

Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -el niño dejó de luchar con la chaqueta y alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. La asistenta Hirst vio su cara dos veces reflejada en sus gafas redondas, y se sorprendió de verse tan imponente.

Sí... sí, claro, señora Hirst. Discúlpeme -añadió.

¿Eres feliz, Harry? -le preguntó, por fin.

El niño se la quedó mirando un segundo, confuso por lo profundo de la pregunta, y asintió con mucha vigorosidad. Demasiada, en su opinión.

Sí, señora Hirst, yo...

Pero calló cuando la asistenta Hirst se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Sonrió y habló con voz cálida.

¿Sabes de qué trabajo, Harry? -él negó con la cabeza, también con mucha vigorosidad- Yo ayudo a los niños que no son felices. Les ayudo a encontrar familias que les quieran y sepan cuidar de ellos. Yo podría ayudarte, Harry. -el niño abrió la boca para hablar, pero la asistenta Hirst continuó- Si quieres decirme cualquier cosa, lo que sea, que te preocupe, yo estoy aquí para escucharte. Estoy contigo, ¿vale?

Harry asintió con lentitud. No apartaba su grandes ojos verdes de la asistenta Hirst, pero tampoco sonreía.

¿Te gustaría contarme algo, Harry?

El niño se quedó inmóvil, la chaqueta se deslizó por sus estrechos hombros y cayó al suelo. La asistenta Hirst era consciente de la batalla que se libraba en el interior de la mente de Harry, así que no dijo nada. Él seguía mirándola sin apartar los ojos. Abrió la boca, con indecisión, y dijo:

No, yo... Muchas gracias señora Hirst pero... Yo no. Discúlpeme, por favor -asomó la cabeza por el hombro de la asistenta Hirst, inquieto.

No pasa nada, Harry. Volvamos con tus tíos, ¿de acuerdo?

La asistenta Hirst estaba satisfecha, no esperaba sacar gran cosa de esa primera conversación. Muchos de los niños con los que había trabajado les costaba meses confiar en ella, estaban demasiado asustados para algo así. Sólo le había confirmado lo que ya sabía. Harry Potter no era feliz. Y, aunque se sentía mal por llevarle de nuevo ante sus tíos, la asistenta Hirst sabía que necesitaba obtener más datos antes de dar cualquier paso.

Pero Harry no se movió de su sitio. Miraba con temor a la asistenta Hirst, sus piernas delgadas temblaban bajo el ancho pantalón.

¿Qué sucede, Harry? -preguntó la asistenta Hirst, confusa, y un poco emocionada, también.

Señora Hirst yo... -Harry hizo una mueca de dolor- No puedo caminar. Me... me duele mucho el pie -parecía a punto de llorar.

La asistenta Hirst sonrió y cogió a Harry con ternura. Notó el cuerpo del pequeño, era suave, dúctil, como medio abandonado.

Salieron al frío aire nocturno. Dudley ya estaba dentro del coche, y sus padres esperaban fuera, charlando entre ellos.

Creo que Harry tiene el tobillo roto. -anunció.

Los señores Dursley abrieron los ojos como platos al verla llevando en brazos a su sobrino. Asintieron con efusividad y metieron a Harry en el coche. Aún estuvieron unos cuantos minutos charlando, que la asistenta Hirst aprovechó para observar a Harry. Éste pegó la cara al cristal de la ventana y estuvo mirándola todo el rato. Con indecisión, levantó una mano y la saludó. La asistenta Hirst sonrió al niño, pero la sonrisa se le heló en la cara cuando vio como una mano regordeta y rosada cogía el cabello de Harry y estampaba su cabeza en la ventana, provocando un ruido sordo. Harry empezó a llorar y se giró hacia su primo, pero no hizo ademán alguno de avisar a sus tíos.

Señora Dursley, -la asistenta Hirst cortó secamente sus sosos parloteos- Su hijo acaba de estampar la cabeza de Harry contra la ventana del coche.

¡Oh, Vernon! -susurró angustiada la señora Dursley. La asistenta Hirst se sorprendió.

El señor Dursley se acercó al cristal y picó con fuerza, tres veces.

¡HARRY POTTER! -bramó. La asistenta Hirst casi salta del susto- ¡Deja en paz a Dudley o te quedas sin cenar!

Creo que no me ha entendido bien, señor Dursley -dijo la asistenta Hirst, intentando sonar amable. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mostrarse educada con esa gente- Ha sido Dudley quien ha pegado a Harry, y no al revés.

Los señores Dursley la miraron sin comprender. Cruzaron una mirada indescifrable, pronunciaron una escueta despedida y ambos se apearon al coche. Y la asistenta Hirst supo que no les había caído bien. Y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. De la ventana del maletero surgió un rostro pequeño y pálido, iluminado por las anaranjadas luces de las farolas. Harry seguía mirándola y, entonces, la asistenta Hirst fue testigo de cómo las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban levemente hacia arriba. Estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa torcida. Rota. Pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Fue entonces cuando la asistenta Hirst se prometió a sí misma luchar porque Harry Potter acabara siendo feliz y alejarle para siempre de esa cruel familia. El motivo de porqué lo despreciaban tanto era un misterio para la asistenta Hirst. No se consideraba una mujer entrometida, pero cuando se trataba del sufrimiento de un ser humano, sobretodo del sufrimiento de un niño, no había nada que parara a la asistenta Hirst.

Vio también una curiosa cicatriz en su frente, cuya presencia no se había percatado antes, con forma de relámpago. Qué curioso, pensó la asistenta Hirst. Cómo iba a saber ella, cómo lo iba a saber, que era por esa cicatriz que Harry se hallaba ahora sentado en ese coche. Cómo lo iba a saber.

Dos semanas después de adoptar tan firme resolución, la asistenta Hirst fue trasladada al East End de Londres, sus titánicos y eficientes servicios eran requeridos en el barrio más pobre de la capital. Así, sumida en la lucha por la custodia de los gemelos de una drogadicta, y permanente ocupada en el desalojo de un taller ilegal de trabajo infantil, la asistenta Hirst acabó por olvidar a aquel pequeño y lastimero niño de Surrey, como todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo. Además, la asistenta Mercier perdió las pulidas notas sobre Harry que la asistenta Hirst le había dejado, pues ella no tenía ni de lejos la capacidad organizativa de su compañera. Así, la débil iniciativa del Estado muggle para intervenir en la vida de Harry se disipó por completo.

Nadie más volvió a preguntar a Harry Potter si era feliz, y fue condenado a seguir su triste vida hasta que un inmenso hombre barbudo aporreó la puerta de una choza en el mar.

Pero Harry Potter no olvidó a la asistenta Hirst. En los largos castigos en la alacena, Harry fantaseaba con que la asistenta Hirst vendría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría para siempre de casa de los Dursley, y le permitiría ser feliz, por fin. Viviría en su maravillosa casa, Helen sería su hermana y lo apuntaría a un colegio donde Dudley no estuviera. Sería maravilloso. Maravilloso...

Muchos kilómetros al norte de allí, en el despacho de un gran castillo, un anciano de larga barba y cabellos plateados se sintió la peor persona del mundo.


	3. Draco Malfoy y la Iglesia Anglicana

_-Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes -dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry-, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes._

_Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. [..] A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión._

_Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, p. 32_

Aún quedaba una larga media hora para que la misa del Viernes Santo terminase. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los recios y altos bancos de las primeras filas, con su padre a su derecha y su madre a su izquierda. Tenía agachada la cabeza y se miraba sus pálidas manos, recogidas recatadamente sobre el regazo. Sus piernas, cubiertas por pantalones negros, no alcanzaban el suelo de mármol, y las balanceaba distraídamente, las puntitas de sus zapatos casi rozaban el reclinatorio del banco de delante. Con un chistido de irritación, su padre le ordenó que parara. Estaban en una iglesia, había que ser respetuosos. Aunque se tratara de una iglesia muggle.

Los Malfoy sólo acudían al oficio religioso dos veces al año: la mañana de Navidad y el Viernes Santo. Draco odiaba ambas ocasiones. La misa del gallo se le hacía una tortura de varias de horas, impaciente como estaba por abrir sus regalos, que esperaban pacientemente en el salón de la mansión. Muchas veces, mientras el pastor recitaba sus inacabables sermones, Draco deseaba que el menudo hombre callara, lanzara la Biblia por los aires y ordenara a todo el mundo abandonar la iglesia, pues naturalmente nadie quería estar allí escuchándole pudiendo estar probando la cuarta escoba de juguete o gastándose los gruesos galeones de oro en inmensas montañas de dulces. El pesado humo del incienso le provocaba dolor de cabeza y le hacía ponerse de mal humor.

Pero aquella ocasión era incluso más horrible e insultante que todas las anteriores. El padre Weltham, el pastor mago que siempre oficiaba los ritos, había sido requerido en Canterbury para oficiar una misa privada al ministro de Magia, dejando a toda la comunidad mágica residente en Wiltshire sin sacerdote para fecha tan señalada. La mayoría de magos se habían colado felizmente en las feligresías muggles, quizás un poco decepcionados por sus sosos rituales, que no incluían la fascinante representación del padre Weltham de la crucifixión, que incluía hadas que hacían de ángeles, chispas de colores y grandes cascadas de agua que se convertía en vino al llegar a los cálices.

Draco aún no podía creerse que sus padres hubieran accedido a estar presentes aquel día. Tía Bella y tío Rodolphus se habían negado en redondo. Es más, la madre de Draco había tenido que hacer aquella mañana un maleficio para desenganchar a Draco de los postes de su inmensa cama, y su padre había tenido que efectuar un encantamiento silenciador para extinguir sus gritos de protesta. Y es que, a sus siete años de edad, Draco Malfoy era plenamente consciente de su superioridad frente a todas aquellas personas que llenaban filas y filas de bancos. Sabía de sobra que él era más inteligente, más astuto y más importante que las ignorantes _personas_ con las que compartía la nave de aquella iglesia. Pues eso le habían enseñado, y si Draco poseía alguna virtud destacable, ésa era la confianza absoluta hacia sus padres, que Draco consideraba como los auténticos poseedores de la verdad, los únicos que tenían la llave para salvar el mundo de su propia autodestrucción.

Draco se esforzó por no temblar. Estaba tan indignado y frustrado que lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento era gritar. ¿Cómo podía estar respirando el mismo aire que aquellas putrefactas y estúpidas criaturas? Su madre le recordaba a menudo que no tocara nunca a ningún muggle, que transmitían enfermedades mortales para los magos. ¿Pero es que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que Jesús fue un mago y ellos mismos lo mataron? Se permitió rechinar los dientes, sólo levemente.

Y es que, aunque en su mente sus airados pensamientos explotaban como fuegos artificiales, nadie diría que Draco estaba pensando algo en ese momento. Lucía su acostumbrada piel lívida y su mirada se posaba, ausente y fría, en la espalda del hombre que tenía sentado delante. Parecía estar a punto de dormirse, o de encontrar algo extraordinariamente interesante en la camisa del hombre. Nadie diría que su interior hervía de ira y maquinaba secretos padecimientos para cada uno de los muggles de esa iglesia. Y es que la ocultación de los sentimientos era una parte fundamental en la educación de los Malfoy. Tal y como le repetían sus padres a menudo, «nuestra familia está constantemente bajo sospecha, Draco. Y si bien es cierto que somos mejores, ten en cuenta que hasta la más poderosa de las serpientes puede ser derrotada por un ejército de babosas» En realidad, Draco sabía perfectamente porqué sus padres se autohumillaban de esa manera. Si se convertían en la única familia de magos que se negaba a ir a la misa porque era oficiada por muggles, las críticas se abalanzarían sobre ellos, y eso podía significar que la posición de su padre en el Ministerio podía verse perjudicada. Ellos también estaban acostumbrados a fingir.

El hijo de los Malfoy resopló disgustado. Las pasionales explicaciones del pastor sobre el Via Crucis no le impresionaban lo más mínimo. Su padre tenía objetos en el sótano de su mansión capaces de hacerte algo muchísimo peor que apalearte y obligarte a transportar tu propia cruz con una corona de espinos en la cabeza. Objetos que, aunque Draco no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo ante nadie (ni siquiera ante él mismo), le causaban un terror paralizante. Algunas noches, Draco se quedaba agazapado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, asomando la cabeza hacia el tenebroso hueco de las escaleras, escuchando. Y oía y veía cosas que al instante deseaba olvidar. Volvía corriendo a su cama y se tapaba las orejas para extinguir el sonido de la estridente y maníaca risa de tía Bella. Y se preguntaba... se preguntaba por qué sus padres, que eran las personas más maravillosas y poderosas del mundo, podían tener... podían hacer... aquellas cosas terroríficas.

Eso no sería así para siempre, por supuesto. Supongo que tuvo que ver el hecho de que presenciara cómo su padre azotaba a Dobby hasta que éste cayera desmayado al suelo, y fuera testigo de la mirada desencajada de locura de Lucius Malfoy y de la saliva blanca y espumosa bajando por su cuello. También tuvo que ver el hecho de que viera a su madre pisar sin ninguna reticencia ni vacilación las manitas de los niños muggles que se agachaban para recoger peniques en el suelo, con sus tacones tan altos y puntiagudos. O puede que fuera sencillamente por su personalidad malvada y odiosa. El caso es que Draco Malfoy acabó por impregnarse de la atmósfera tenebrosa y lóbrega de su casa, y terminó convirtiéndose en el repulsivo y cruel Slytherin que todos conocieron. Pero el momento no había llegado, aún.

Draco observó a su madre. Lucía tan hermosa y tan inaccesible como siempre, casi como si momentos antes hubiera sido una estatua de mármol. El efecto se veía diluido por esa cara de asco que ponía cuando había muggles cerca. Draco intentó imitar el gesto, pero al cabo de un rato se cansó, le empezaba a doler la nariz. Admiró a su madre por su resistencia.

Entonces ella le pellizcó un hombro con insistencia y Draco se levantó de un salto. Se persignó tres veces mirándola de reojo, y empezó a recitar en voz baja el Padrenuestro, del cual casi no se acordaba. Draco deseó que ella le sonriera. Narcissa se dio cuenta que su hijo le estaba mirando y se giró. No sonrió (raramente lo hacía en público), pero le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Pronto todos acabaron sentados otra vez, y el pastor empezó su sermón sobre las Verónicas.

Draco sintió que se sumía en la desesperación. Aquella misa no acababa nunca. Un niño de su edad sentado unos bancos más adelante, a todas luces tan aburrido como él, se giró e intentó llamar la atención de Draco. Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Miró de reojo a sus padres, y, tras comprobar que estaban ignorándole, hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano al niño muggle. Él se volvió a girar, con expresión dolida, y Draco se sintió cruelmente feliz a su costa.

Los niños del coro de la iglesia empezaron a entonar _Gloria in excelsis Deo_. A Draco le gustaba la música. Oía las angelicales voces de los niños, ese canto celestial que parecía que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Draco se puso de puntillas para verlos mejor. Llevaban túnicas blancas abotonadas hasta la garganta y chales rojos que les llegaban a los pies. La suave música acariciaba a Draco, sus músculos se destensaban y se veía sumido por una calma y mullida tranquilidad. Su cuerpo se quedó laxo sobre el banco y cerró sus claros ojos, sólo para volver a abrirlos con fuerza. Dio gracias a Dios porque su padre no supiera Legeremancia, ese pensamiento bien podría valerle un día entero castigado. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle la música muggle? Atribuyó ese desliz al aburrimiento. Estaba tan aburrido que contempló llamar a Dobby sólo para que se tirara por el tejado de la iglesia y hacerle reír un poco.

El techo de la nave mostraba una imagen de las Puertas del Cielo. Allí estaba san Pedro con sus llaves, la Virgen María y los arcángeles Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael. Draco se sorprendió que las imágenes, pintadas por muggles, fueran tan realistas. Casi podía oír el tintineo de las llaves del Cielo, las plumas de las alas de los ángeles eran tan blancas y suaves que parecían que se movían en su constante aleteo... Un momento, no parecía que se estuvieran moviendo, pensó helado. Se estaban moviendo. Draco había encantado sin querer el techo de la iglesia.

Al principio no pudo moverse del asombro. La Virgen María se recolocaba su corona plateada con aire aburrido, y discutía sobre algo con san Pedro, que no paraba de hacer tintinear sus llaves con movimientos furiosos. Los tres arcángeles volaban de aquí para allá, riendo y persiguiéndose. Detectaron la mirada asustada de Draco, y los tres le sonrieron con indulgencia.

A Draco el corazón le palpitaba a marchas forzadas, lo notaba instalado justo en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Miró a derecha e izquierda con urgencia, pero los muggles tenían todos la vista fija en el pastor y no se daban cuenta del "milagro" que sucedía encima de sus cabezas.

Papá... -dijo Draco con un susurro tembloroso- Papá... -volvió a repetir, al ver que lo ignoraba.

¡Qué! -le espetó el señor Malfoy de mal humor- Ya te lo he dicho, no tenemos más remedio que estar aquí, y no quiero una queja más al respecto.

Lucius, -intervino la madre de Draco- Mira... mira el techo.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza con súbito, y lo que vio hizo que perdiera el escaso color que conservaba en su cara. Compartió una mirada de alarma con su esposa, y ambos miraron a su hijo.

¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Draco con voz aterrada- Yo.. yo no sabía...

¡Silencio, Draco! -le ordenó su padre-

Vigilando a ambos lados, el padre de Draco sacó con cautela su varita oscura y, fingiendo que tosía y tapándose el rostro con una de las anchas mangas del abrigo, apuntó con ella al techo. Las santas figuras se quedaron inmóviles, congeladas en la pared, como debían estar. Pero el padre de Draco seguía muy agitado y señaló con un seco movimiento de cabeza la portalada del templo. Los tres Malfoy se levantaron a la vez del banco y salieron de la iglesia precipitadamente.

Los feligreses no lo echaron mucho en cuenta, ni se extrañaron mucho. Nadie conocía mucho a aquella rica y rara familia, que nunca bajaba a la ciudad, y que desde luego nunca había puesto un solo pie en la parroquia, pues tenían una pequeña capilla privada en su gran mansión. Aunque sí que había cierta curiosidad, sobre todo en lo concernía al pequeño Malfoy, que era el único niño de toda la ciudad que no asistía a la escuela. Los vecinos muggles solían mirar con inquietud a aquel niño, percibían algo siniestro y peligroso en su mirada infantil, pero que era también triste e inofensivo. «Solitario» era la palabra que usaban para describirlo.

El padre de Draco lo arrastró por los hombros mientras cruzaban el caminito de piedra que llevaba a la carretera. Estaba furioso, Draco lo sabía, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?! -le vociferó. Draco dio un paso atrás- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podrías haber podido causar? ¡Va contra nuestras leyes, Draco! ¡Y espero que un hijo mío se controle un poco, y más con una multitud de muggles mirando que...!

Lucius, Lucius, por favor -intervino la madre de Draco con gesto apaciguador. Se puso delante de su hijo y le medio abrazó mientras se encaraba a su marido- Es muy pequeño para controlar su magia, lo sabes bien.

Los dos empezaron a discutir mientras toda la familia caminaba por la acera, alejándose de la iglesia. Aún no podían desaparecerse con todos esos muggles pululando por la calle.

Draco caminaba detrás de ellos. Aún no había dicho nada. Y es que en el breve instante entre que avisó a su padre y éste deshizo el hechizo, había ocurrido algo. Algo que había dejado a Draco profundamente preocupado.

La Virgen María también lo había visto. Mandó callar a san Pedro con un ademán cansado y sonrió al pequeño Malfoy. Pero inmediatamente después su sonrisa desapareció, y fue substituida por unos tirantes labios de desaprobación. A Draco le empezaron a dar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La vio, allí pintada en lo alto, tan regia, tan severa, tan justa. A Draco le habían enseñado que la Virgen María era una santa pura y dulce, que cuidaba, protegía y perdonaba a todos los niños... menos a él. Lo miró con una expresión de desaprobación tan grande... No, era de decepción. Ella estaba decepcionada de él. Notó unos horribles retortijones en el estómago mientras esa intensa mirada duraba. Ella apartó la vista, hastiada, y al momento volvía a estar quieta, con la sonrisa estática y vacía que conservaba momentos antes y estaba destinada a conservar para siempre.

Llegaron la mansión Malfoy. Mientras el padre de Draco pedía a gritos una taza de chocolate caliente, Narcissa se rezagó unos instantes con su hijo, en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó, obstaculizándole el paso al salón.

Mamá yo... -dijo Draco con indecisión- La Virgen María me miró mal -confesó al fin- Creo que está decepcionada de mí.

Narcissa Malfoy miró a su hijo sin comprender.

¿Pero qué dices, Draco? -suspiró, exasperada por la inmadurez de su hijo- Sólo era una estúpida pintura muggle.

Claro -musitó éste.

Los padres de Draco eran los magos más poderosos del mundo sí, pero a veces (muchas veces), no entendían a su hijo.

Draco siguió inquieto durante los días siguientes. Recordó la mirada de la Virgen María, acusándole desde el techo, por encima de él, rodeada de nubes blancas y con las Puertas del Cielo a sus espaldas. Recordó cuando lanzaba piedras a las chicas que salían del Birmingham City College, cuando se reía al ver a Dobby tirándose por las escaleras, o cuando se burlaba de la estupidez de Crabbe y Goyle... Sus padres le habían dicho que él era especial incluso entre los magos, porque su familia se encontraba el élite de la alta sociedad. Le dijeron que tenía reservada una plaza en el cielo. Y, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba Draco se sentía más y más inseguro de sí mismo.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo criticaran. En las fiesta que celebraban los Malfoy en su mansión, los hijos se le quedaban mirando con temor y fascinación. Ya habían sido advertidos por sus padres del trato que debían dispensar al hijo de tan noble familia. Y a Draco le encantaba sentirse admirado y temido a partes iguales, solía pasearse por el salón dándose aires, contento de que todos lo miraran.

Con el tiempo, Draco atribuyó su malestar a que la Virgen María le había hecho sentir inferior, sólo eso. Claro, aquello sólo habían sido temores infundados de niño pequeño. No había que darle más importancia. Una pintura muggle le había resquebrajado su aura de vencedor, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a pasar.

Y sin embargo, cuando sus padres perdieron la autoridad sobre él, Draco Malfoy no volvió a entrar en una iglesia. Pasó el tiempo, y Draco se declaró agnóstico.


	4. Los hermanos Black y el boggart-armario

_-...el idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo... Ése es él._

_Sirius puso un dedo en la parte inferior del árbol y señaló el nombre «Regulus Black». La fecha de su muerte (unos quince años atrás) seguía a la de su nacimiento._

_-Era más joven que yo -explicó Sirius-, y mucho mejor, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres._

_Harry Potter y la Orden de Fénix, p. 122_

Sirius dormía, a salvo en el mundo de los sueños, ajeno, tumbado sobre un brazo en medio de su gran cama de dosel. Soñaba que era un perro grande y negro y corría por el bosque, era de noche, podía oler el aire frío de las montañas y detectar la titilante y plateada luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las hojas. Era un sueño bonito, apacible. No había nadie más en él. Todo estaba sumido en una agradable solitud.

De repente, un grito ahogado cortó el silencio de la madrugada. Sirius se revolvió, incómodo, y ocultó la cabeza bajo las sábanas, gruñendo. En el sueño, su forma perruna avanzaba hacia un bonito lago oscuro y liso, pero, mientras tanto, una voz estridente le taladraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con cada vez más insistencia. "¡Sirius, Sirius!" gritaba, y parecía urgente. Sirius se resistió a salir de las garras de Morfeo, pero aquella voz insistía, taladrándole sus oídos. Con fastidio, el lago nocturno desapareció, y Sirius abrió los ojos despacio, soñoliento, preguntándose quién le podría haber despertado. Se rascó la cabeza con enfado mientras daba un profundo bostezo. "¡Sirius, Sirius!", la voz seguía, apremiante y, ahora se daba cuenta, aterrada. Aún así, el pequeño Sirius pensó que esa voz podría haberse esperado hasta que el sueño acabara. Además, se sentía tan calentito y cómodo metido en su cama...

"¡Sirius, por favor!" Al escuchar aquella última llamada, Sirius se incorporó con súbito, sintiendo un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Al parecer, Regulus volvía a tener pesadillas.

Sirius se destapó y saltó de la cama con agilidad. A tientas, localizó la lámpara de gas que descansaba junto a su mesilla de noche para situaciones con aquella, pero le costó un poco accionar la manilla ya que sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, enturbiada como estaba su mente por el sueño. Sin embargo, revolvió la cabeza y se obligó a despertarse.

Se desplazó a una esquina de la habitación, donde descansaba una sencilla cómoda de tres cajones. En el primero sólo había una muda limpia que le iba pequeña y Sirius se ponía para ir a la iglesia. En el segundo, un montón de zapatos desparejados, y en el tercero, una diminuta llavecita de hierro que Sirius introdujo con dificultad en el pomo de la puerta. Ésta se abrió con crujido.

Los gritos de Regulus seguían resonando, pero ahora parecían más débiles, como el murmullo lastimero de un animal herido. Sirius miró con inquietud al rellano, que, si ya de por sí no resultaba muy cálido, de noche se volvía aterrador. El hueco de las escaleras a su izquierda parecía un pozo de la más insoldable oscuridad, la luz vacilante de la lámpara no lograba invadir las sombras del rellano, que se movían y temblaban cómo si se quejaran de que alguien perturbase su eterna oscuridad. Sirius vaciló, plantado en la entrada de su habitación y escrudiñando, imaginándose que de la densa oscuridad surgían monstruos, dementores o inferi. Contuvo un escalofrío. Pero el miedo se le pasó al escuchar un nuevo aullido de Regulus. Armándose de valor, Sirius tragó saliva y se recogió el dobladillo del camisón para que no hiciera su característico frufrú al pasar sobre el frío suelo. Empezó a avanzar con precaución, dando pasos certeros y contenidos, pero, tras un relámpago de miedo que le atravesó el cuerpo, acabó corriendo por el rellano. Su carrera fue tan precipitada que olvidó saltar la tabla suelta del encerado, la que crujía. Sirius temió despertar a Madre. Madre era temible cuando la despertaban sin motivo. Y no, para ella que su hijo pequeño hubiera tenido una pesadilla no era para nada un motivo.

Sirius empujó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano (que siempre olvidaba cerrarla con llave), dejó la lámpara de gas en la mesilla de noche y abrió el dosel de la cama.

Al meterse entre las sábanas, notó inmediatamente que el pequeño cuerpo de Regulus se pegaba al suyo. Sirius le abrazó bien fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos sus estrechos hombros.

Sirius, Sirius... -sollozaba Regulus, mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Sirius notó como su camisón se humedecía por las lágrimas de su hermano.

No pasa nada, Reg, estoy aquí, no pasa nada. -decía Sirius con voz grave y tranquilizadora, apretando aún más su abrazo- Estamos en casa. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Regulus dejó de llorar, apartó su cara del pecho de Sirius y se acurrucó junto a él, envuelto como estaba en el abrazo de su hermano.

Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo, Sirius. -su voz era tan aguda, tan angustiada que parecía casi un chillido ahogado. Sirius notó un retortijón de preocupación.

Ya ha pasado, no pasa nada, de verdad. -le tranquilizó, alzándole la barbilla para encarar sus ojos en los de Regulus.

Su hermano tenía una cara blanca y pálida, en su rostro aún restaba húmedas las lágrimas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el terror más puro. Las sombras engullían las líneas de su rostro. Sirius notaba a Regulus entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Pequeño, frágil, y, sobre todo, muy asustado.

¿Quieres hablarlo? -preguntó Sirius suavemente-

Hay un _boggart_ en el armario... Sirius, te lo juro, hay un _boggart_ en el armario... -intentó incorporarse para señalar el gigantesco mueble que moraba en una esquina, pero fue sólo un impulso, Regulus se mantuvo quieto. El miedo tan intenso lo tenía así, incapaz de moverse.

No hay ningún _boggart_, tontorrón. Ya hemos mirado otras veces y...

¡Lo he oído! -exclamó Regulus- ¡Esta vez lo he oído! ¡Lo notaba aquí mismo, al lado de mi cama!

Madre y Padre no dejarían que algo así estuviera en casa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

¿Puedes ir a mirarlo, por favor? -pidió Regulus en voz baja- Por favor...

Pero Reg, no hay nada en el armario.

¡Por favor, Sirius!... -suplicó el hermano pequeño con urgencia-

Sirius tragó saliva. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia meter la cabeza en el armario, que era inmenso y parecía no terminarse nunca, sólo filas y filas de gruesos abrigos. Pero cuando Sirius empezaba a incorporarse, Regulus cambió de idea y lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama, temblando de nuevo.

¡No, Sirius! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Sirius, no me dejes solo, tengo mucho miedo! -repitió, y su tono de voz volvía a ser peligrosamente agudo-

Y Sirius volvió a abrazar a su hermano, sin decir nada. Estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de irracionalidad que tenía Regulus cuando despertaba de una pesadilla. Así que, fiel a la costumbre, Sirius dejó que su hermano reposara la cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos con parsimonia, aquello siempre le tranquilizaba.

Así, poco a poco, su respiración agitada y superficial se volvió más pausada, sus temblores empezaron a reducirse. Todo su cuerpo se volvió laxo, relajado, seguro en brazos de su hermano.

Sirius, gracias por estar conmigo -soltó Regulus de repente- De verdad.

¿Qué? -Sirius se había ensimismado acariciándole el cabello- Yo siempre estoy para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes.

Y gracias por no burlarte de mí.

¿Yo? -inquirió Sirius en tono inocente- ¡Yo nunca me burlo de ti!

No seas mentiroso. -Regulus sonrió débilmente- A Madre no le gustaría. Diría "Oh, un Black no tiene pesadillas. ¿Qué miedo puede inspirarte la casa de mis padres?", o algo así.

No le diré nada, no te preocupes. -dijo en tono cariñoso- Va, duérmete.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que Regulus empezó a acurrucarse y a cerrar los ojos. Sirius miraba a su hermano hundiéndose en las sábanas, tranquilo, seguro, alejado de los temores que le inspiraban el _boggart_ del armario. Observó su rostro inerte, relajado, en que se intuía una reconfortada sonrisa, algo que nunca se veía estando Madre y Padre en presencia. Y, sin quererlo, su corazón se estremeció de algo extraño y hermoso, cálido, algo que no podía encontrarle palabra alguna y se extendía por todo su pecho, que le instaba a querer proteger a su hermano de todos los males del mundo.

Pero Regulus dio una sacudida y abrió mucho los ojos, murmurando "¡lo he oído!". El pequeño buscó con frenética urgencia el calor y la seguridad de su hermano, mientras éste le susurraba de forma automática palabras tranquilizadoras. Bajo las sábanas, Sirius entrelazó sus pies con los de su hermano, que asomaban bajo el camisón.

En la apacible semioscuridad que ofrecía la luz de la lámpara, Sirius se sintió seguro, resguardado. Le reconfortó por dentro sentir a Regulus durmiendo acurrucado a su lado, su respiración lenta y pausada. Se encontraba tan calentito y tan cómodo en la mullida cama que, bostezando, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco...

Un rato después, se pudo oír la voz soñolienta de Regulus en aquella habitación bañada por la penumbra.

Sirius.

¿Qué?

Te quiero.


	5. Hermione y la solidaridad femenina

_En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla, y a las cinco les anunció que volvía al castillo para preparase para el baile._

_-Pero, ¿te hacen falta tres horas? -se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender. Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza-. ¿Con quién vas? -le gritó a Hermione cuando se iba; ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y entró en el castillo._

_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, p. 362_

Las velas y los estandartes del barco de Durmstrang, suaves y pesados, ondeaban lentamente al vaivén de la brisa helada. Observándolos ensimismada, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el baile de Navidad de esa noche y se preguntaba, mitad emocionada y mitad asustada, si Viktor Krum estaría ya preparándose en el interior de aquella mancha oscura que flotaba en la vítrea superficie del lago. No, por supuesto que no. Viktor no era presumido y, además, aún no era ni las cinco de la tarde.

Fingía observar la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley, pero, hablando con sinceridad, en aquel momento no había nada en el mundo que le interesase menos. Ron había intentado llamar su atención al encantar una bola de nieve que arremetió sin piedad contra la nariz de George, pero Hermione solo consiguió esbozar una escueta sonrisa. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba mortal y horriblemente nerviosa. Ginny se había sentado a su lado durante un par de minutos y había intentado mantener una conversación, pero Hermione no había sido capaz de formular una sola frase coherente, algo bastante poco habitual en alguien como ella.

Apartó la vista de las velas del barco de Durmstrang y se obligó a seguir leyendo los poemas de William Blake. Le recordaban a su antiguo colegio y a cuando recitó delante de toda la clase uno de los poemas más largos y difíciles de todo el libro. Le dieron un medallón y limonada. Ese recuerdo la ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a creer que ella estaba al mando.

Pero ( y esto era algo inédito en ella, y una señal inequívoca de que la cabeza de Hermione no estaba en su mejor momento), lo cierto es que sus ojos huían del papel y se dirigían, como si fueran imanes, de nuevo a los estandartes de Durmstrang. Eran rojos y blancos, y se movían de manera solemne y majestuosa. Luego revolvía la cabeza y volvía a sus poemas. Esta dinámica se había sucedido durante al menos media hora, pero cuando se dio cuenta que había leído el mismo verso al menos dieciséis veces, Hermione suspiró y se dio por vencida. Iría al dormitorio, y aunque no empezara a preparase, se sentiría más relajada que en la explanada blanca del castillo, perdiendo el tiempo y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Así que se levantó, se espolvoreó los hombros y cogió aire.

\- ¡Chicos! -gritó, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que de su voz había salido un breve graznido- ¡Chicos! -repitió.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella, las bolas de nieve cayeron al suelo, todas a la vez. De repente, Hermione se sintió terriblemente insegura de sí misma.

\- Voy a prepararme para el baile -anunció-. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con rigidez y empezó a marchar con fuertes zancadas hacia las puertas de roble del castillo.

\- ¡Pero Hermione! -oyó que protestaba Ron- ¡Si aún quedan tres horas para el baile!

Hermione lo ignoró.

\- ¿Con quién vas? -añadió.

Mientras se alejaba, fue víctima de un cruel y oscuro placer.

Hermione había quedado a las cinco y media con Parvati Patil en el vestíbulo para subir juntas al dormitorio. Sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible en la dura batalla que iba a librar contra su cabello. Éste caía, pesado y tupido, por su espalda, y Hermione nunca lo había notado tan presente y sólido, y tan dolorosamente parecido a un arbusto.

Hermione se preguntó por enésima vez qué había visto Viktor Krum en ella. Sí, los incisivos reducidos habían sido una notable mejoría que incluso sus padres reconocían, no sin antes haber enviado las perceptivas y malhumoradas cartas de reproche. Pero seguía con ese porte cabizbajo y encorvado, la misma nariz minúscula, y los mismos ojos oscuros, demasiado grandes para su cara.

Cuando Viktor se lo pidió, una cansada tarde en la biblioteca, Hermione nunca se había sentido tan abrumada, asustada y excitada, todo al mismo tiempo. Aceptó casi sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Al principio, creyó que la intentaba utilizar para sonsacarle información de Harry y del Torneo, pero Viktor resultó ser un conversador amigable y muy agradable, y no ese búlgaro hosco y torpe que Hermione creía que era.

Se reía de las bromas que Hermione hacía, y muchas veces se quedaba embobado observándola mientras leía o mientras estudiaba. Hermione esbozaba una vacilante sonrisa, y Viktor se la devolvía radiante.

¿Había albergado esperanzas de que Ron se lo pidiera? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Había aceptado la propuesta de Krum para causar celos a Ron? Bien, aquello ya era altamente probable. Pero la relación con Viktor no tenía nada que ver con el continuo estira y afloja de Ron, ni con las peleas, las tensiones diarias o esa agresividad impulsiva que florecía en ella cada vez que veía su cara pecosa. Su relación con Viktor era más parecida a la de un sacerdote con su divinidad. Él era apacible, de torpeza adorable, y sin ninguna mala intención. No poseía un ácido sentido del humor ni ninguna tendencia hacia el sarcasmo, ni nada que remotamente pudiera hacerle recordar a Ron. Hermione se sentía a gusto con él.

¿Disfrutaba cada vez que Ron le preguntaba con quién iría al baile? Sí, y era una satisfacción oscura y cruel. Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Hermione sabía de sobra con quién hubiera podido tener una noche completamente feliz. Pero había llegado tarde. Otra vez.

Parvati Patil ya esperaba en el vestíbulo, de pie al lado de la escalera de mármol. Miraba a derecha e izquierda con nerviosismo, y se frotaba las manos con la túnica, claramente ansiosa. Varias figuras negras pululaban nerviosamente por el cavernoso vestíbulo. De los altos ventanales caían los dorados rayos de sol del atardecer, que iluminaban las motas de polvo en suspensión. Aquello hacía que la gran estancia pareciera aún más grande. Cuando Parvati la vio venir, sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Hermione! -graznó. También parecía bastante nerviosa- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -quiso saber Hermione- Habíamos quedado media hora más tarde.

\- Estaba demasiado... agitada, como para concentrarme en Runas Antiguas -Parvati hizo una mueca-. Vengo de hablar con Padma, y no parece demasiado ilusionada por ir con Ron...

Un alivio tremendo apareció en el estómago de Hermione, tan grande que casi se mareó.

\- Es comprensible -dijo, sin embargo.

\- Entonces, ¿subimos? -preguntó Parvati, con un pie ya en la escalera de mármol.

Subían en silencio, cada una pensando en sus propios problemas. Hermione pensaba en la botellita de poción alisadora que había encargado especialmente a una tienda de belleza del Callejón Diagon. Se preguntó con inquietud si sería suficiente. Parvati miraba con el ceño fruncido los blancos escalones, probablemente preocupándose por algo parecido.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio.

\- Todas estamos un poco trastocadas, la verdad -reconoció Parvati-. Y yo aún más, ya sabes, con todo eso de inaugurar el baile y cenar en la mesa principal. Y Harry...

\- ¿Tenías en mente a alguien en particular? -inquirió Hermione, repentinamente interesada.

\- ¡Oh, no! -exclamó su amiga- No quiero reconocerlo, pero Harry nos salvó a mi hermana y a mí -parecía deprimida-. Además, un mocoso de segundo año que me llega por el hombro llevaba semanas llamándome la atención... ¡Era penoso, Hermione! Pero tenía coraje el chico, todo hay que decirlo... -las dos rieron- Pero no, no tenía en mente a nadie. Por cierto, ¿sabes con quién va Dean Thomas? -no pareció darse cuenta que esa pregunta la delataba.

\- No he oído nada de Dean -dijo Hermione con delicadeza-. Pero dijo que Padma y tú erais las más guapas del curso -añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa-

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Parvati, con desconfianza.

\- Me lo dijo Harry.

\- ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Qué suerte tienes de llevarte tan bien con los chicos! -no lo decía con rencor, sino con una sincera admiración. Pero parecía mucho más animada.

A Hermione le gustaba Parvati. La consideraba la más simpática de todas sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Lavender era sencillamente estúpida, y Fay y Agnes parecían demasiado compenetradas la una con la otra para desear a alguien más.

En general, su relación con la resta de chicas era formal y agradable, pero no se salvaban ciertas discusiones, en su mayoría con la tonta de Lavender. Hermione consideraba al colectivo femenino como «complicado». Podían enfadarse por la nimiedad más absurda, como no esperarse mutuamente por ir al lavabo o no dejarse cierto peine o no sentarse a su lado en el Gran Comedor, cosas que Hermione normalmente pasaba por alto o simplemente ni se daba cuenta de que aquello podía resultar ofensivo. Además, se enzarzaban en violentas y sangrientas luchas que podían durar meses e incluso cursos enteros. Entonces, sacaban su faceta más rencorosa y vengativa, que iba del ostracismo público hasta ignorar olímpicamente a la persona odiada. Hermione sencillamente estaba ahí en medio, prudente, intentando no destacar demasiado.

En parte por eso iba con chicos. Harry y Ron podían ser inmaduros, pero también eran más simples y amables que muchas chicas que Hermione conocían. Al menos, no se enfadaban por no ir juntos al retrete. O eso pensaba hasta empezar cuarto año, con el anuncio del Cáliz de Fuego y todo el problema que ello conllevó. Pero Harry y Ron ya estaban reconciliados, gracias a Dios. Suponía que el verdadero motivo de porque fuera con ellos era simple y llanamente su amistad, que se divertía y se sentía a gusto con ambos.

Eso había sido siempre así. En su colegio muggle, a Hermione le incomodaban los sosos jueguecitos de sus compañeras de clase. Su único amigo que podía llamarse como tal era su vecino, Vittorio. Hermione lo veía como algo totalmente natural y normal el hecho de tener contacto con el sexo opuesto. De pequeños, Hermione y su vecino se daban la mano al cruzar la calle, se sentaban en su cama en verano y jugaban parchís durante horas, y se leían mutuamente poemas y cuentos. Aquel último verano, en cambio, Vittorio se había vuelto extremadamente tímido y retraído y apenas habían hablado.

Reflexionando sobre ello, Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo había cambiado su vida por el mero hecho de crecer. Ahora, la mitad del colegio creía que Hermione andaba detrás de Harry y la otra mitad de Ron. No se concebía la idea de una amistad real entre dos personas de sexo distinto. Hermione desaprobaba completamente esa actitud tan asfixiante y oprimida y por ello no cesaba de demostrar a todo el mundo que ella, con su lógica y fría inteligencia, no compartía en absoluto las chiquilladas de adolescentes de sus compañeras. Sólo resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza, aunque la verdad, Hermione era demasiado razonable como para participar en tales movidas. Simplemente, no era así. O tal vez Hermione fuera un pozo de inseguridad y utilizara su éxito académico para enfrentarse con el mundo.

Pero esa noche, a Hermione le apetecía ser coqueta y frívola por una vez y dejar de lado su faceta de férreo y disciplinario control. Deseaba sentir y preocuparse por las cosas corrientes de las que se preocupaban la mayoría de chicas de catorce años.

\- Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

La irritada voz de Parvati interrumpió sus pensamientos. Llevaba todo el camino hasta la sala común comentando el nuevo desastrosos intento de Eloise Midgeon para quitarse el acné. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban frente a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Sí, claro... pobre Eloise... -dijo con escaso entusiasmo mientras subían por la fresca y oscura escalera de piedra.

Al llegar al dormitorio, ambas se dieron cuenta que todas sus compañeras ya llevaban un buen rato allí. Agnes acababa de salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, Fay supervisaba como su túnica de gala se planchaba sola, y Lavender estaba ocupado poniéndose en las pestañas unos extraños artilugios plateados que chocaban entre sí con un estruendo metálico cada vez que parpadeaba.

El dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor era mucho más grande que el de los chicos. Eso, por supuesto, sólo lo sabía Hermione, que había estado en ambos, y ni unos ni otras eran conscientes. El motivo era que cada cama tenía a su lado un espejo alargado y estrecho y un tocador, cosa que Hermione desaprobaba profundamente. ¿Es que todas las chicas tenían que estar interesada en arreglarse? ¿O por qué no podía estar interesado un chico? Pero supuso que la actitud respecto a ese tema de los fundadores de Hogwarts era... bueno, medieval.

Cada espacio de la habitación reflejaba la personalidad de la ocupante. Parvati tenía las paredes repletas de mapas estelares y horóscopos atrasados. Lavender tenía colgadas fotos de magos jóvenes y guapos que Hermione tan harta estaba de ver, que se extinguían para dejar paso a un gran mapa del mundo en el cual Fay y Agnes habían marcado con alfileres rojos todos los lugares que querían visitar juntas.

La cama de Hermione era fácilmente reconocible. Había libros puestos en el alféizar de la ventana (los de la biblioteca), apretadas filas de ellos bajo la cama (los que Hermione se había traído de casa), encima de la mesilla de noche y en el tocador. La "biblioteca personal Granger", como la llamaban entre risas sus compañeras, se mostraba ahora en todo su esplendor. Y, guardadas de cualquier manera en un cajón de la mesilla, estaban la veintena de cartas que Hermione había recibido de sus padres en las últimas dos semanas.

Los padres de Hermione habían intensificado su goteo epistolar desde que Hermione les comunicó oficialmente que iría al baile con Viktor Krum. Desde entonces, cada día empezó a recibir al menos dos cartas en que preguntaban inquietos por los cuatro años de diferencia, el hecho de que fuera extranjero o de que fuera un jugador internacional de Quidditch. O se deshacían, sobretodo su madre, en consejos sobre el pelo, la piel y el vestido apropiado. Con la sexta carta en tres días Hermione les amenazó con quemarlas todas porque ya no le cabían en el cajón. Con la décima, Hermione les dijo que con tanto ir y venir de lechuzas podían transgredir el Estatuto del Secreto (del cual ya habían sido informados) y podían llevarlos a Azkaban. A lo que ellos respondieron alegremente que habían dicho a los vecinos que criaban búhos. Y, de todas formas, conociendo la natural tendencia de su hija al melodrama, tampoco le hicieron mucho caso. Con la última carta, recibida esa misma mañana, Hermione les respondió profundamente exasperada con una escueta nota. «¿Por qué os importa tanto de repente mi vida amorosa?» Y ellos respondieron con otra igual de corta. «Porque nunca la has tenido, hija. Muchos besos y suerte.» Algo con lo que, interiormente y muy a su pesar, Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¡Cómo podéis llegar tan tarde! -exclamó Lavender al verlas y entrechocando sus extrañas pestañas metálicas. A Hermione, Lavender le recordaba la imagen de un cyborg- ¡Llevamos horas aquí!

Hermione y Parvati se miraron de soslayo. Parvati parecía bastante alarmada, así que ambas entraron en el cuarto de baño y se ducharon con rapidez.

Mientras Hermione se secaba el cabello con energía, oyó como Fay comentaba:

\- ¿Habéis oído lo último de Lisa Turpin? Anoche se coló el dormitorio de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

Lavender sacó la cabeza de entre los doseles de su cama.

\- ¿Con cuántos, esta vez? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Fay alzó tres dedos de la mano izquierda. Todas soltaron sendos gritos de incredulidad.

\- ¿La misma noche? -preguntó Agnes, sin quitarle el ojo a su túnica.

\- Sí. Y lo peor es que se ve que fueron todos al mismo dormitorio.

\- ¡Pero será...! -alzó la voz Parvati, escandalizada.

\- ¿Cómo podéis enteraros de estas cosas? -intervino Hermione, francamente sorprendida. Ella apenas sabía nada de la existencia de Lisa Turpin.

\- Hombre, estar todo el día con la nariz metida en libros y en compañía de Harry y Ron no ayuda -dijo Lavender, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Al menos ella sabe escribir «subterfugio» -dijo Fay, alargando con una mano la redacción de Transformaciones de Lavender-. Porque, francamente...

\- Oh, cállate. -dijo Lavender, ruborizada, mientras dejaba la redacción sobre el baúl.

Fay guiñó un ojo a Hermione y dirigió a escondidas una mirada de desdén hacia Lavender. Ella sonrió con agradecimiento, pero Hermione ya tenía preparadas un par de respuestas ácidas para Lavender antes de que Fay interviniera.

Así que se sentó ante el espejo. Con un suspiro, sacó la poción alisadora y el peine que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, uno hechos con púas de escarbatos.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? -preguntó Parvati con inquietud, mirándola a través del espejo.

Lavender asomó su cabeza por el hombro de Parvati y echó una ojeada a la poción.

\- No te ofendas, Hermione, pero con eso no tienes ni para empezar.

\- Adelante -dijo ésta, ignorándola y tragando saliva.

Parvati puso las manos en los hombros de Hermione y les dio un par de golpecitos, ambas mirándose fijamente a través del espejo. Hermione, sentada y con su enmarañado cabello rodeándole el rostro, y Parvati, de pie a su lado con aire inseguro y con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Parecían tan quietas que Hermione podía haber estado contemplando un cuadro perfectamente. «Acabemos con esto», dijo Parvati con un suspiro y, con delicadeza, echó sobre un mechón de cabello un poco de poción. Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo mientras Parvati cogía el peine con cuidado extremo, como si fuera un arma, y lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros del pelo de Hermione. La miró por última vez, y Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

Parvati sumergió el peine en el pelo de Hermione y, tras un par de segundos de pausa, tiró. Hermione soltó un gritito y se oyó algo como a metal rompiéndose. Una de las púas del peine se había partido por la mitad.

\- ¡Oh, no! -murmuró Parvati con voz débil.

\- ¡Parvati! -gritó horrorizada Agnes desde la otra punta del dormitorio.

Rápidamente su cara apareció también reflejada en el espejo, y miraba a Hermione con desaprobación.

\- Si pretendías alisarte el pelo, ¡deberías haberme pedido ayuda! -dijo mientras arrebataba la poción alisadora de las manos de Parvati. Parecía casi ofendida- Mi madre es peluquera mágica, lo sabes de sobra...

\- ¡Es cierto! -Fay apareció a su lado, sujetando su propio peine, de aspecto mortífero- Parvati tiene menos arte que un avestruz.

\- ¡Pero bueno! -resopló Parvati, negando con la cabeza y moviendo su larga melena negra, muy disgustada.

Las tres fijaron su mirada en Hermione. Ella se sentía demasiado abrumada por la repentina atención que recibía. Estaba acostumbrada que las demás la ignorasen. Incluso Lavender asomó su nariz con aire curioso por encima de los hombros de Fay y Parvati.

\- Chicas, yo no pensé que... -dijo en un murmullo, repentinamente intimidada.

\- Bueno, desde luego, no pensaste -la interrumpió Lavender, que miró a las demás con una sonrisa cómplice-. Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Hermione.

\- Arreglarte, por supuesto -contestó Fay-. Arreglarte para tu misteriosa pareja de baile... -hizo una pausa sugerente, y toda se inclinaron sobre el rostro de Hermione con los ceños fruncidos.

\- No os lo voy a decir. Pero, -Hermione se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa tímida- me dejo en vuestras manos.

Fay aplaudió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Esta noche seremos estrellas, chicas!

Es agradable que alguien te ayude. En eso pensaba Hermione mientras Fay y Agnes cepillaban juntas su terrible pelo, discutiendo y peleándose sobre la mejor forma de pasar el peine, y Parvati iba de aquí para allá comentando y señalando algunas partes. Incluso Lavender, con una expresión curiosa en la cara, se sentó delante de Hermione y empezó a ponerle rímel sobre los ojos. Juntaba las cejas por la concentración y entreabría ligeramente los labios. «Es buena», pensó Hermione con admiración.

Hermione observó a todas a través del espejo. Las cinco con batas blancas alrededor de ella, ayudándola, peleándose entre ellas y dándole algunos consejos, que Hermione aceptaba asintiendo con timidez, demasiado abrumada para hablar. Se dio cuenta que era una de las pocas veces que las cinco parecían realmente unidas. Y, después de todo, no se podía poner en duda su habilidad para con la belleza femenina, las cuatro parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían, con resolución y la experiencia que da hacer eso a diario. No había que despreciar su habilidad, Hermione realmente las admiraba, aunque normalmente desaprobara aquella manera de perder el tiempo. En el fondo, eran buena gente. Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se le convirtió en una horrible mueca cuando Parvati le señaló el frasco de poción a través del espejo, desesperadamente vacío. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y Hermione tenía el cabello exactamente igual, sólo ligeramente húmedo en la zona de la nuca.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -gritó con desesperación- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Pero Agnes ya había encontrado solución a eso. Llevó a ante ellas una gran lechuza parda.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido _eso_? -preguntó Lavender escandalizada, corriendo a tapar su túnica con temor a que la lechuza la dañase.

\- ¿A que es genial? -preguntó Agnes encantada- La compré en la Oficina de Correos de Hogsmeade. Hermione puede utilizar a _Sally_ para hacer otro pedido.

\- Sí, con diez cajas bastará -apuntó Lavender mordazmente.

La lechuza parecía un poco aturdida mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un ala con aire confundido. Hermione la miraba insegura, la pobre no parecía saber ni cómo salir del dormitorio.

\- Agnes, el Calleón Diagon está en la otra punta de Inglaterra -dijo Hermione con serenidad.

\- ¡Pero es una lechuza ultrarrápida! Puede ir y volver de Escocia a Cornualles en apenas dos horas. Rápido, si la envías ahora en poco rato tendrás tu poción aquí...

\- ¿Y has tenido a eso encerrado en el armario todo este tiempo? -preguntó Lavender mientras Hermione se apresuraba a escribir el cupón. Se había puesto pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- Oh bueno, el vendedor dijo que no le gustaba el contacto con otras lechuzas... -contestó Agnes bruscamente.

Hermione observó a _Sally_ alejarse hasta convertirse en una motita negra en la luz del atardecer. Estuvo dando vueltas por el dormitorio durante un buen rato con aire nervioso, mientras las demás iban y venían con sus propios preparativos. Al final, las cinco se sentaron en círculo, en el suelo, mientras se limaban las uñas y comentaban los desvaríos de Lisa Turpin (que, al parecer, incluían visitas al dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherhin y Hufflepuff).

\- Oh por Dios, escuchaos -resopló Hermione- Parecéis damas victorianas murmurando escandalizadas porque una ha ido a la iglesia con la falda por los tobillos...

\- Lisa hace mucho más que subirse la falda hasta los tobillos, Hermione -la interrumpió Parvati.

\- No digo que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace, ni mucho menos -se apresuró a aclarar Hermione- Pero, seamos sinceras, ¿qué os importa lo que haga?

Las otras cuatro la miraron con estupor. Hermione se sintió terriblemente inadaptada.

\- Como se acerque a los chicos de Gryffindor os juro que le lanzo un hechizo... -murmuró Lavender con voz sombría.

\- Oh por favor, ¿es que ahora sois una especie de «guardianas de la castidad» o algo parecido? -dijo Hermione con sorna.

\- Apuesto a que a ti tampoco te haría ninguna gracia ver a Turpin pasear su cuerpo por la torre de Gryffindor, ¿no, Hermione?

Hermione se imaginó por un momento el rostro élfico, travieso e irritantemente atractivo de Lisa Turpin emergiendo de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y rápidamente tuvo un escalofrío. Sí, por supuesto que le importaba. Las otras ya estaban despotricando contra ella y criticando todo lo criticable en un ser humano.

Hermione sonrió a su pesar. Harry y Ron no conocían el lado fiero y salvaje del colectivo femenino. Sabía muy bien que cuando habían chicos cerca, aquellas máquinas despiadadas se convertían en damitas pálidas y asmáticas que parecían salidas de cualquier libro de Jane Austen. Hermione se sorprendió que la Lavender que despotricaba con pasión contra la trenza de Turpin fuera también la que hablaba con voz aguda y entrecortada en presencia de Roger Davies.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! -anunció Agnes con emoción, un rato después.

Estaba espiando tras el agujero en la pared que Parvati había hecho en segundo al intentar un hechizo expulsor y que ninguna se había molestado en avisar para que lo arreglaran, ni siquiera Hermione. Ella dudaba de que algún día pudiera reunir el aplomo suficiente para contárselo a Harry y Ron. Las cinco se apiñaron contra el agujerito, que ofrecía una pequeña pero valiosa vista de la escalera de piedra que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

\- ¡Parecen tan cohibidos! -exclamó Agnes con voz cálida.

\- ¿Habéis visto la túnica de Ron?

\- La túnica de Dean resalta su piel oscura, ¿no creéis? -preguntó Parvati con un tono inocente que no convenció a nadie.

Justo entonces les llegó el susurro de Dean. «Harry, Ron, no me creo que hayáis conseguido a las dos chicas más guapas del curso». Parvati parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

\- Bueno, Hermione, nosotras nos vamos.

Las cuatro ya estaban pertinentemente vestidas, peinadas y arregladas y se apiñaban en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Hermione con inquietud. Ésta estaba ocupada sacando las diminutas botellitas de las cajas y murmurando «seguro que las hacen tan pequeñas adrede».

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? -preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Oh, estaban preciosísimas. Hermione se dio cuenta con creciente alarma que ya era de noche, y podía ir el sonido de las excitadas conversaciones abajo, en la sala común. Y ella aún estaba en bata blanca, ni siquiera había sacado la túnica de gala del baúl para que se aireara un poco.

\- Nos vemos abajo...

\- Suerte...

Antes de irse del dormitorio, las cuatro le diriguieron sonrisas condescendientes, incluso de lástima. Y Hermione supo que ninguna de ellas creía que realmente pudiera arreglarse ella sola, y que su pelo era un completo desastre.

Pero ellas no sabían, pensaba Hermione mientras se sentaba frente al espejo con una sonrisa oscura, que ella tenía varios de quilos de consejos de su madre en un cajón de la mesilla, o que los libros no sólo servían para aprender tontas fechas o contramaldiciones. Y sí, pensaba estar deslumbrante aquella noche, para Viktor, para Ron también, y para borrar aquella sonrisa de desdén en la cara de Lavender. Les demostraría a todos que ella también podía ser una mujer si se lo proponía. Sí, y se lo pensarían dos veces antes de burlarse de ella por su falta de "estilo". Sólo con imaginarse la cara de Ron al bajar las escaleras del vestíbulo... Hermione rió, un poco macabramente, tal vez, pero con una curiosa sensación de poder, de travesura, incluso de maldad. No por ser una chica que siguiera las reglas no podía ser guapa por una noche. Haría salir de ella el "encanto" que su madre aseguraba que tenía pero que era demasiado tímida e insegura como para demostrarlo. Se encararía a los demás y dejaría la inseguridad aparcada en algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Y es que Hermione también era valiente. Se volvió a mirar al espejo.

Su madre decía que ya iba siendo hora de que se abriese al mundo.

Y Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Por una noche.


	6. Dean Thomas y una decisión trascendental

_-No te preocupes, Harry -dijo Dean colgándose la mochila del hombro-. Lo que pasa es que..._

_Pero al parecer no sabía decir con exactitud lo que le sucedía a Seamus, y tras una pausa un tanto violenta, salió también del dormitorio._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, p. 233_

\- Voy a ir -anunció Dean a Seamus cuando éste se desplomó a su lado.

Ya pasaban dos minutos de las nueve, pero afortunadamente para Seamus, la profesora Vector aún no había llegado. Estaban sentados en sus sitios habituales del aula de Aritmancia, en los últimos pupitres del lado derecho, cerca de la ventana. Hermione, sentada justo delante de ellos, se giró con sobresalto cuando apareció Seamus.

\- Dios mío, Dean -jadeó su amigo con voz cansada- Cuando me he despertado y he visto el dormitorio desierto casi me desmayo del susto, te lo juro.

\- Oh, Seamus -suspiró Dean.

Miró a su amigo. Seamus tenía en las mejillas restos de gachas, que Dean limpió con la varita casi inconscientemente. Desde que se conocieron, Seamus iba cada día a clase con la cara manchada del contenido de su desayuno. Estaba muy pálido, despeinado y con oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Además, tenía una perla de sangre de un rojo intenso justo en la nuez de la garganta. Parecía que sus inseguros trazos con el afeitado le habían vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Apoyó la barbilla en la superficie rugosa del pupitre y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Pero la levantó con súbito.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? -preguntó, furioso- ¡Ayer te pedí expresamente que me despertaras! Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde para acabar nosequé del TIMO para McGonagall...

\- ¡Lo intenté! -protestó Dean- ¡Te estuve gritando durante cinco minutos enteros! ¡Te tiré _Historia de la Magia_ a los pies! ¡Incluso pedí a Ron que soltara chispas conmigo! Lo dejé por imposible, además, los prefectos de sexto empezaban a meter las narices en el dormitorio...

\- Te di instrucciones claras si eso pasaba -gruñó Seamus- Sabes que no me despierto fácilmente. ¡Podrías haberme lanzado un hechizo levitador!

\- No pienso hacerte volar por los aires, Seamus -dijo Dean con serenidad- ¿No recuerdas los Mundiales, el año pasado? -Dean se estremeció-. Esa pobre familia muggle levitando... Era repugnante. Después de eso, no creo que pueda volver a usar _Wingardium leviosa_ en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Eh, Hermione! -exclamó Seamus. La aludida se giró-. Es leviooosa, no leviosaaa...

\- Cállate -le espetó Hermione-. Buenos días, Dean -continuó con voz heladora. No miró a Seamus.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? -le cuchicheó Seamus a Dean cuando Hermione se volvió a girar.

\- Oh, veamos... -dijo Dean, fingiendo un tono inteligente-. El primer día de curso vociferaste delante de todo el dormitorio que su mejor amigo era un desequilibrado y un loco. Tal vez eso tenga que ver, ¿no crees?

\- No hace falta que te pongas desagradable... -farfulló Seamus. Pero Dean vio que se estaba ruborizando.

Aún recordaba muy bien aquel episodio. Y Dean sabía que nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más avergonzado e incómodo que aquella primera noche.

-En fin -la voz de Seamus interrumpió sus pensamientos-. La cuestión es que no he llegado tarde, con encantamientos levitadores o sin ellos. Por cierto, ¿a dónde dices que irás?

Dean respiró hondo. Esa mañana se había levantado con la firme convicción de decírselo, no podía pasar otro día. No sabía si se disgustaría mucho (Dean sospechaba que sí), pero estaba harto de no poder decir en voz alta lo que pensaba por temor a molestar a Seamus. Eran amigos íntimos, pero su actitud hacia Harry era, sencillamente, estúpida.

\- Voy a ir al grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Harry.

Tenía razón. A Seamus se le cayó _Nueva teoría de la numerología_ de la impresión, provocando un golpe seco contra el suelo que hizo saltar de sus asientos a la mitad de la clase. Todos lo miraron malhumorados. Aún era martes.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, atónito- Potter es...

\- Primero de todo -le interrumpió Dean en seco-. No llames _Potter_ a Harry, sólo consigues ridiculizarte. Os conocéis desde hace cinco años.

Seamus bufó y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la profesora Vector irrumpió en ese preciso momento y no pudieron seguir hablando.

\- Buenos... buenos días, alumnos -dijo, intentando contener un profundo bostezo- Señorita Brocklehurst, estoy delante de usted, no bajo el pupitre, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Dean se encaró ante la pulida pizarra, que, con un movimiento de varita de la profesora Vector, se llenó de apretadas filas de binomios y expresiones algébricas. Dean tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir algo. Delante de él, Hermione ya había sacado pluma, tinta y dos rollos de pergamino.

A Dean le gustaba la Aritmancia, es más, era su asignatura favorita. En su colegio muggle, en Hereford, siempre era el primero en Matemáticas y ganaba todos los concursos de cálculo mental. Aunque a la mayoría de personas les daba dolor de cabeza y ganas de romper algo, a Dean las apretadas filas de fórmulas matemáticas y las pulidas líneas de operaciones con el resultado final encuadrado le conferían una agradable sensación de orden y de paz. Aquella pasión no parecía encajar muy bien con las otras dos facetas de su personalidad, es decir, el dibujo y el fútbol. Su gusto por la Aritmancia sólo lo sabía Seamus, pues no quería que la gente lo tachara de raro. La mayoría de alumnos escogían Aritmancia cuando se agotaban las plazas para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Estudios Muggles. Y Hermione, por supuesto, con la que solía comparar redacciones y tablas numéricas. Dean la admiraba secretamente por no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Pero por muy maravillosa que fuera la Aritmancia, Dean nunca había tenido menos ganas de asistir a clase. El invierno se había adueñado de Howgarts: el lago llevaba helado varios meses, por los pasillos reinaban las gélidas corrientes de aire, y casi no podías verle la cara a nadie, porque todo el mundo iba cubierto de gorros y bufandas sobre las túnicas negras. Aquella mañana en cuestión, entre que aún no había amanecido del todo y que la nieve se acumulaba en los alféizares de las ventanas, la clase estaba iluminada por una luz fría y despiadada, casi azulada e inexplicablemente carente de calidez. Dean observaba las caras de sus compañeros, que se asomaban pálidas bajo los gorros negros. Tiritaba de frío y se arrebujó aún más en su túnica. Lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era volver a su mullida cama de la torre de Gryffindor y pasarse allí toda la mañana.

Dean y Seamus continuaron en tensos susurros la discusión, aprovechando que la profesora Vector repartía la última redacción ("la indeterminación 0/0 y su uso en los encantamientos desvanecedores").

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir? -dijo Seamus, entre dientes.

\- ¡Umbridge no quiere que hagamos magia y quedan pocos meses para los TIMOS! Además, con Quién-tú-sabes dando vueltas por ahí, no creo que esté de más...

\- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de Potter? -murmuró Seamus con furia- ¡Después de todo lo que han publicado sobre él y Dumbledore! Todo el mundo sabe que es un mentiroso.

\- ¿Por qué iba a inventarse algo así? -inquirió Dean, estupefacto.

\- Sólo lo hace para llamar la atención y para que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él.

\- ¡Seamus, por favor! -Dean resopló de la frustración- Conocemos a Harry desde hace cuatro años. Es un buscador magnífico, pero ¿alguna vez le has visto pavonearse por ahí con una _snitch_ en el puño? ¡Ha derrotado a Quién-tú-sabes tres veces! ¡Es el niño que sobrevivió! ¿Alguna vez lo has visto chuleándose sobre alguna de esas cosas? ¡Si hasta fue el mejor del año en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero, y tampoco dijo nada! Si tú te crees _el Profeta_, entonces tienes...

\- Señor Thomas, señor Finnigan -interrumpió la profesora Vector desde el frente del aula-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y haced el favor de prestar atención, o serán veinte y deberes extras.

Siguió hablando sobre las propiedades mágicas de la constante matemática «infinito». Dean y Seamus estuvieron toda la clase fulminándose con la mirada a través de la nube de polinomios y ecuaciones que salían de la varita de la profesora Vector. Delante de ellos, Hermione se revolvió en su asiento. Dean había olvidado que estaba allí y que probablemente los podría haber escuchado.

La campana sonó y se formó un soñoliento tumulto de estudiantes recogiendo sus cosas y desfilando por la puerta del aula.

Normalmente, Dean, Seamus y Hermione solían bajar juntos de Aritmancia, pero ahora Hermione no hablaba apenas con Seamus y, cuando éstos pusieron un pie en el pasillo, ella ya giraba la esquina hacia Encantamientos.

El pasillo también estaba iluminado por la misma luz fría y despiadada del aula, y además, hacía aún más frío. Dean y Seamus tiritaron y se arrebujaron aún más en sus capas.

\- ¿Por qué iban a querer inventar algo así los de _el Profeta_? -explotó Seamus segundos después- Son periodistas, por el amor de Dios. Gente seria. Imparcial, con criterio.

Dean podía entender aquello, más o menos. Su amigo había crecido en un hogar en que _el Profeta_ era la única fuente fiable de noticias. Supuso que él también recelaría si de repente le decían que el _Times _era una sarta de mentiras. Pero eso no bastó para que cambiara de opinión.

\- ¡No quieren ver la realidad, Seamus! -exclamó Dean- El Ministerio de Magia presiona a _el Profeta_ para que publique esa clase de noticias, tienen demasiado miedo a Quién-tú-sabes para reconocer la verdad.

\- Dumbledore está mayor, y Potter es un payaso. Incluso Ron lo reconoció, el año pasado, cuando estuvo con nosotros dos.

\- ¡Estaba celoso de Harry, Seamus!

Dean recordaba muy bien aquel breve período de tiempo del año pasado en que Ron fue con ellos. Ninguno de los dos preguntó ni protestó, y cuando Dean preguntó a Seamus si no debían hacer algo, él no pareció demasiado participativo. «¿A ti te gustaría que si tú y yo nos enfadáramos, Harry y Ron vinieran a meter las narices? No seas entrometido, ya se las arreglarán.», dijo. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado cómodos con Ron todo el día detrás de ellos.

El dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor se regía por una dinámica tácita y preestablecida. Por un lado iban Harry y Ron. Por el otro, Dean y Seamus. Y Neville... bueno, Neville simplemente iba dando tumbos de aquí para allá. Por ello, contravenir a aquella ley no escrita había incomodado a todos. Dean solía observar a Harry con lástima, y hablaba mucho con Hermione del tema. Los dos coincidieron que, sencillamente, Ron estaba celoso de la constante atención que recibía su mejor amigo. A diferencia de Seamus, a Dean le afectaba que los que estaban a su alrededor sufrieran. Pero fue un alivio para todos cuando, después de la primera prueba del Torneo, Harry y Ron se reconciliaron.

\- Dean, ¿por qué? -murmuró Seaums, con voz dolida y agotada.

\- ¡Porque es lo correcto!-explotó Dean- ¡Y lo justo! ¡Todo el mundo mágico se está echando encima de Harry, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ir allí y demostrarle nuestro apoyo! Porque Quién-tú-sabes ha vuelto, yo lo sé perfectamente, y tú lo sabes perfectamente, y si fueras lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarte a tu madre, te darías cuenta que...

Allí Dean se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Seamus se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

\- Seamus, no... yo no... ¡Seamus!

Pero Seamus empezó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la esquina del pasillo, y en pocos momentos desapareció de su vista. La gente se había parado para observarlos. Dean se apoyó contra una de las frías paredes de piedra y suspiró con cansancio. Se había pasado y ambos lo sabían.

Dean sabía lo asfixiante y controladora que era la señora Finnigan, lo había vivido de primera mano durante los Mundiales de Quidditch y sabía el respeto y el temor que le inspiraban a Seamus, lo mucho que se esforzaba para que ella estuviera orgulloso de él. Pero, al parecer, nunca era suficiente.

Dean y Seamus eran muy diferentes, y ambos lo sabían. Dean era más callado, reflexivo y juicioso a la hora de actuar. En cambio Seamus... bueno, no se negaba que Seamus poseía una pasión explosiva que se desbordaba en todos los aspectos de su vida. Él se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, era tremendista y en algunas ocasiones incluso melodramático. Esa encendida pasión rayana la temeridad que tan graciosa le había parecido a Dean cuando se conocieron, se convertía en aquellos momentos en algo que lo irritaba de sobremanera, pero que con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar: estaba acostumbrado a correr detrás de Seamus, apaciguando su desbordada pasión y a murmurarle que se calmara y que pensara las cosas fríamente. Y, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones eso era un fastidio, Dean reconocía muchas veces que Seamus le hacía vida muchísimo más divertida.

Dean había llegado a Hogwarts emergiendo de un mundo aplastantemente femenino: la atmósfera de su casa estaba dominada por su madre y sus hermanas, en cambio, él y su padrastro tenían que moverse con cautela, un poco intimidados. Cuando era más pequeño, sus hermanas solían vestirlo con chales y vestiditos y ponerle baratijas en el cabello. Luego sus padres le hacían fotos, muertos de risa. También estaba acostumbrado a ser mimado por su madre y sus innumerables tías, que parecían salir de debajo de las piedras.

En su colegio de Hereford, Dean y sus hermanas formaban un grupo unido y compacto, sobre todo cuando alguno de los chicos mayores, los que llevaban el cabello corto, se metían con ellos, llamándoles despectivamente _negros_. Pero Dean no tenía miedo, pues se sentía protegido y resguardado con sus hermanas a cada lado, listo para defenderse si hiciera falta ante el nutrido grupo de niños blancos.

Dean no solía pensar mucho en su padre. Sabía que los había abandonado a él y a su madre cuando éste no era más que un bebé. Su padrastro, un profesor de latín, era un hombre tranquilo, apacible y comedido que encajaba muy bien con la personalidad de Dean. Lo llamaba «papá» y a ambos les encantaba el fútbol, pasión que los unía aún más. Una vez habían arrastrado a toda la familia a Londres para ver un partido del West Ham en Wembley. Dean era feliz con su familia, pero a veces se preguntaba, en medio de la noche y profundamente angustiado, qué era lo que había empujado a su padre a abandonarlos. ¿Tenía que ver con las cosas extrañas e inexplicables que siempre sucedían a su alrededor, como aquella vez que hizo crecer las coles del vecino hasta el tamaño de coches pequeños o cuando, de algún modo, se las ingenió para enganchar en el techo las páginas del periódico? Pero su madre le repetía, una y otra vez, que la culpa era de su padre y no de él. «Ese hombre no se merece ser tu padre -decía-. Él no sabe lo que se pierde».

Y así, Dean llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, muy alto, muy negro y con una afición al fútbol que poca gente comprendía. También trajo consigo una libretita azul donde dibujaba compulsivamente todo lo que veía, desde los perlados y flotantes fantasmas hasta las feas gárgolas que custodiaban los pasillos del enorme castillo, para luego mandar las páginas a su casa, que las recibían con una mezcla de asombro y maravilla.

Se sintió aliviado, porque en Hogwarts a nadie parecía importarle que su tono de piel fuera más oscuro que el resto. Por el contrario, los perjuicios eran otros muy diferentes.

Dean no recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado el término _sangre sucia_, pero sentía que lo había acompañado desde que puso un pie en Howgarts. Sin embargo, acostumbrado a cosas peores, no le dio mucha importancia, y se sorprendió que sus compañeros magos se pusieran tan furiosos e indignados, en especial un niño de cabello color arena, que agitaba los puños con fiereza ante alumnos el doble de altos y el doble de gruesos que él.

Desde entonces, Dean y Seamus habían sido inseparables. Los dos se beneficiaban del otro: Seamus aprendía a relajarse bajo la influencia de Dean y, por el contrario, Dean aprendía a dejarse llevar de vez en cuando.

Ese primer verano, Dean invitó a Seamus a su casa en Hereford. Se sorprendió y tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando, en plena proyección de _El Rey León_, Seamus lagrimeó en la escena de la muerte de Mufasa...

De repente, la fugaz visión de una centelleante melena pelirroja arrancó a Dean de sus cavilaciones y lo devolvió al frío pasillo de Aritmancia. Fue la visión de Ginny lo que finalmente hizo que se decidiera, y empezó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Estaba harto de ir siempre arreglando los problemas de Seamus y disculpándose por él, harto tener que aguantar cada una de sus tonterías y de andar midiendo siempre sus palabras para no ofenderle... Si él quería quedarse con Umbridge y el Ministerio, pues muy bien, Dean tenía muy claro dónde estaban sus lealtades: con Dumbledore y con Harry. Además, Seamus no era estúpido, tarde o temprano entraría en razón...

\- ¡Ginny! -gritó a través de la marea de alumnos-. ¡Eh, Ginny!

La aludida, en medio de un grupo de risueñas amigas, se giró buscando el origen de la llamada, confusa. Pero cuando Dean llegó hasta ella, sonrió y se apartó del grupo.

\- ¡Hola, Dean! -saludó, escudriñando su rostro, al parecer un poco preocupada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Quiero entrar en el grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo atropelladamente, como temiendo que cambiara de opinión si se demoraba demasiado.

\- ¡Oh, Dean, eso es genial! -exclamó Ginny, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

\- ¿Podrías avisar tú a Lunática Lovegood? Ella me dijo...

\- No tienes porqué llamarla así -lo interrumpió Ginny con serenidad-. Es muy simpática.

\- Oh... yo no... -farfulló Dean.

Él tampoco aprobaba que la gente llamara así a la estrambótica Ravenclaw, pero creía que llamándola así haría reír a Ginny. Dean no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, se lo diré -dijo ella con elegancia.

\- Vale... gracias...

Dean se dio la vuelta, deseando esfumarse cuanto antes, cuando una mano pequeña lo asió del hombro.

\- Aguarda... Tú vas a la clase de Hermione, ¿por qué no se lo dices a ella? -terció Ginny.

Dean notó como sus tripas se sacudían con un golpe seco. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora le parecía tan evidente... Se sentía torpe y sudoroso...

\- Vaya... pues no lo había pensado... -murmuró.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

\- Bueno, se lo diré igualmente -dijo Ginny, aún con una sonrisa insinuándose en su rostro lleno de pecas-. Creo que es muy valiente lo que haces, además, ayudará mucho a Harry, últimamente lo noto muy alicaído... ¡Adiós, Dean!

Ginny se dio la vuelta y fue a reunirse con sus amigas, que la contemplaban con recelo, y juntas desaparecieron por una escalerilla de piedra.

Dean también se alejó, sonriendo. De repente, Seamus, el descorazonador invierno y la modesta A que había recibido en su redacción le parecieron problemas lejanos e insignificantes. Tal vez, (pensó mientras descorría un tapiz y entraba por el pasadizo secreto que lo llevaría directamente a Encantamientos) aquel día no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo.


	7. Molly Weasley y su familia

_¡Crac! Los gemelos muertos. ¡Crac! Percy muerto. ¡Crac! Harry muerto..._

_-¡Los veo m-m-muertos continuamente! -gimió la señora Weasley sin separarse de Lupin-. ¡C-continuamente! ¡S-s-sueño con ellos..._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, p. 187_

-«... y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida.»

Molly cerró _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y exhaló de cansancio, poniéndoselo sobre la falda. Acarició con los dedos su desgastada cubierta de cuero, sintiendo los arañazos y los rasguños de años y años de ser leído por su madre a ella y a sus hermanos. Ahora era su turno, pensó antes de dirigirse a sus hijos:

\- Y ahora, a dormir, niños... Va...

Bill y Charlie habían estado muy revoltosos durante toda la noche, y prácticamente la habían agotado. Además, su voluminosa barriga de embarazada le había sustraído su habitual agilidad para poder moverse por la casa.

Por aquellos tiempos, La Madriguera no estaba ni tan abarrotada ni tan desorganizada como lo estaría años más tarde. En aquella Madriguera todo estaba nuevo, limpio, y era pequeño y delicado. Se trataba de una acogedora casita de piedra, con un seto que los tapaba de las entrometidas miradas de los muggles del pueblo y un corral con una única gallina, _Gertrude._ Por dentro era igual de simple: un salón, una amplísima cocina por donde Molly podía moverse a sus anchas y una habitación donde dormían ella y su marido, Arthur. Los niños dormían en el ático, el hueco del tejado que Arthur había hecho al nacer Charlie. Los dos hermanos dormían en una gran cama empotrada contra una de las paredes. El resto de la habitación la ocupaban un gran armario de madera oscura y una alfombra rojo apagado por la que habían desperdigados todos los juguetes. Molly frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. No le disgustaba el desorden, además, estaba muy cansada.

\- ¿Las _vagitas _de saúco existen de verdad, mamá? -preguntó Charlie mientras observaba a Molly agitar su propia varita, con gesto cansado. _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ voló por la habitación hasta depositarse en un gran baúl, donde cayó haciendo un ruido sordo.

\- Claro que existen, Charlie -respondió, pero no fue Molly, sino Bill-. Pero no tienen poderes como la del hermano mayor, ¿a qué no, mamá?

\- No, tienes toda la razón -afirmó rotunda Molly. Bill sonrió encantado.

Con seis años, su hijo mayor crecía fuerte y sano. Era alto, delgado y con una finísima capa de cabello rojo intenso en su cabeza, cortado diligentemente por Molly. Tenía unos ojos grandes y azules, la piel pálida bajo sus pecas, que se empezaban a desvanecer conforme crecía. Era un niño sensato, tranquilo y curioso. Charlie, a diferencia de su hermano, era más bajo y robusto, de una constitución menos enclenque. Con dos años menos, si se enfadaba era capaz de levantar a Bill, mientras éste reía y le pedía que le bajara. Él tenía una fascinación sin límites hacia los animales. Solía arrastrar a su hermano por los alrededores de La Madriguera, tarros de cristal en mano, para atrapar a mariposas, hormigas e incluso una gorda y repugnante babosa. En esa ocasión, Bill entró con tanta precipitación en la cocina que tropezó con sus propias piernas. Entonces, Charlie le enseñaba sus capturas a Molly, tirándole tímidamente de la túnica. Ella sonreía y le revolvía el pelo, para luego ordenar que sacara ese tarro de bichos infames, que seguramente estarían tristes y echarían de menos a sus infames madres bicho.

Para Molly, no había dos niños más maravillosos, más buenos y más guapos que sus dos preciosos hijos. Siempre que iba a algún sitio, ahí estaban Bill y Charlie, revoloteando a su alrededor, jugando y descubriendo el mundo, ajenos a todo lo demás excepto a ellos mismos, formando una realidad donde sólo ellos existían. En el mercado, en el pueblo, mucha gente comentaba lo afortunada que era Molly. Y es que sus hijos no solían pelearse. Parecían disfrutar sinceramente de la compañía del otro, eran como unos inseparables mejores amigos. Molly veía, a veces, muestras del auténtico amor y lealtad que se profesaban: Bill animando a Charlie tras haber tenido una pesadilla, cuando se cogían firmemente de la mano al atravesar los puentes, o se revolcaban juntos por el jardín, riéndose estridentemente mientras uno le hacía cosquillas al otro. Cuando insistían en compartir los pasteles de caldero. Eran momentos mágicos, espontáneos e inconscientes que hacían que el corazón de Molly se derritiera de amor por aquellas dos personitas.

Era cierto que no le daban una existencia particularmente tranquila, pero, en el fondo, a ella no le importaba. Eran traviesos, sí, pero sin malicia, sólo les movía la curiosidad. Además, Molly aún era joven, tenía veintisiete años. Ella también sabía ponerse difícil.

Pero aquella noche los dos estaban muy nerviosos, como expectantes. Molly sabía que la causa de su inquietud era la tardanza de Arthur, que llevaba una semana entera volviendo a casa tardísimo del Ministerio. Los dos se habían alegrado muchísimo cuando Arthur consiguió el empleo (quién más se alegró fue su cámara acorazada de Gringotts), pero si eso significaba que él tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa...

Al parecer, un grupo de magos tenebrosos, los «mortífagos», se llamaban a sí mismos, estaban causando estragos alrededor de toda Inglaterra. Los rumores decían que habían torturado a una muggle por diversión... Y estaban liderados por un lord nosequé, Vladimort, o algo así. Nada de qué preocuparse, pensaba Molly. Estaba segura que el Ministerio daría con ellos tarde o temprano. Pero no podía dejar de notar que había movimiento, la gente estaba nerviosa. Sus hermanos, Gideon y Fabian, le habían hablado de una tal Orden del Fénix, fundada por Dumbledore, un familia de Bath había desaparecido, incluso la ministra parecía agobiada por el asunto... Una cosa tenía clara Molly, si esos magos tenebruchos se atrevían a poner un dedo sobre su familia... Ya verían, ya.

No había de qué preocuparse.

El hecho es que para calmar a los niños, Molly tuvo que leerles un rato antes de dormir, y el libro había hecho efecto en ellos como un bálsamo reparador. Los dos habían estado quietos y callados, escuchando la historia desde la cama, acurrucados uno al lado del otro, mirándola con idénticos ojos azules, con la más sincera adoración.

-Bueno, buenas noches, niños -dijo Molly, mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Que durmáis bien.

Molly arropó a sus hijos, mientras éstos bostezaban y se restregaban los ojos con las manos. Con un movimiento de varita, Molly bajó la intensidad de la lámpara, dejando la habitación sumida en una cálida y agradable penumbra.

\- Fijaos, la lámpara también tiene sueño... -murmuró mientras Bill y Charlie se revolvían un par de segundos bajo las mantas, para luego restar inmóviles, descansando al fin.

\- ¡Espera, mamá! -exclamó de repente Bill. Molly, que ya se dirigía a la puerta, se giró a regañadientes.

\- Es muy tarde Bill, ya me lo explicarás mañana...

\- ¡Pero mamá, es importante! -protestó él, mientras salía de la cama y empezaba a avanzar de rodillas sobre las sábanas. Charlie, con ojos soñolientos y confusos, miraba a su hermano, incorporándose lentamente.

Suspirando, Molly se acercó nuevamente a la cama de sus hijos y se sentó pesadamente en la silla.

\- Está bien, Bill... -se rindió Molly-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bill llegó hasta donde estaba su madre, y justo cuando Molly creía que iba a decirle algo, Bill se inclinó sobre su voluminosa barriga y murmuró:

\- Buenas noches, Percy.

Charlie, al ver lo que hacía su hermano, avanzó arrastrando las rodillas sobre las sábanas desechas, pegó con cuidado la oreja a la barriga de Molly y murmuró a su vez:

\- Buenas noches, _Pecy._

\- Mamá, ¿Percy nos ha escuchado? -preguntó Bill mientras observaba el vientre de Molly. Charlie empezó a acariciar torpemente su abultado vientre mientras murmuraba algo.

\- Seguro que sí -afirmó su madre.

\- ¿Le ha gustado el cuento? -inquirió Charlie a su vez.

\- Le interesaba muchísimo -respondió Molly, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios-. Se ha estado todo el rato muy quietecito, seguro que estaba pendiente de cada palabra. -los dos niños la miraron muy sorprendidos-. ¿Queréis oírlo? -Bill y Charlie se miraron- Va, venid...

Molly sonrió ante la dulzura de sus niños. Con ambas manos, acarició los idénticos cabellos rojos de sus hijos, mientras ellos, de rodillas sobre la cama, se inclinaban para escuchar a su nuevo hermano. Molly notaba sus cabecitas apretarse contra su barriga. El silencio era absoluto, y Molly no se atrevió a romperlo. Le daba la sensación de que si hablaba, si se movía siquiera, rompería un instante mágico y sagrado, un instante entre ella y sus hijos.

De repente, fruto de una oportuna y maravillosa coincidencia, Percy dio una patadita contra vientre de Molly. Bill y Charlie saltaron, y se miraron emocionados.

\- ¡Nos ha escuchado, Charlie! -chilló Bill. Charlie sonrió embelesado, mirando alternativamente a Molly y a su hermano.

\- Eso es una señal para que lo dejéis descansar -apuntó rápidamente Molly-. Y ahora, a dormir, va...

Molly los empujó suavemente, y ya empezaban a volver a la cama cuando, de repente, un sonoro «¡crack»! se oyó por toda la habitación, seguida de un portazo procedente del piso de abajo. Su marido, Arthur, había vuelto del trabajo.

Eso echó por tierra cualquier posibilidad de que los niños se acostaran en el futuro inmediato. Tanto Bill como Charlie saltaron de la emoción y bajaron de la cama tropezándose el uno con el otro por la urgencia de llegar hasta su padre.

\- ¡Niños! -gritó Molly- Vol... ¡Volved! ¡Bill!

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Molly soltó un bufido de exasperación y empezó a bajar las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo. No podía haberse esperado su encantador marido unos minutos más...

En cuanto llegó a la sala, Molly cruzó los brazos sobre la bata, aún mosqueada. Cuando conseguía tranquilizar a los niños, ¡catapúm! Siempre le pasaba igual. Aún tuvo tiempo de echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Su cabello rojo caía a ambos lados de su cara, encrespado y despeinado. Las puntas abiertas, doradas y quemadas por el sol, se le notaban a catorce quilómetros de distancia. No le dio importancia.

Allí, en medio del salón, alto, delgado y un poco tembloroso (a Arthur nunca le había gustado la Aparición), se hallaba su marido. Sus hijos andaban revoloteando a su alrededor, colgándose de su capa y subiendo los bracitos para que los cogiese. Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa cansada antes de inclinarse sobre sus hijos.

\- ¡Pero bueno! -dijo en un tono tan cargado de cariño que nadie se creyó que estuviera enfadado- ¿Qué hacen estos dos campeones todavía despiertos? ¿No os han dicho que de noche salen los _gorros rojos_ y se os comerán las uñas?

Los niños chillaron y rieron, esperando que su padre les empezara a perseguir por toda la casa. Sin embargo, Arthur se limitó a coger por las axilas cuidadosamente a sus dos hijos, besarles en la frente y depositarlos de nuevo en el suelo. Ambos lo miraron decepcionados.

\- Lo siento, chicos -dijo Arthur con un voz muy cascada, y un poco dolida, también-. Esta noche estoy muy cansado. Hemos tenido tres reuniones de emergencia, ¿sabéis? -Bill y Charlie lo miraron sin entender-. Da igual. Mañana jugamos, ¿vale?

\- Vamos papá... -suplicó Charlie.

\- Porfa... -se añadió Bill.

\- Vuestro padre está cansado -se adelantó Molly, poniéndose al lado de su marido-. Creo que será mejor que todos nos acostemos, ¿no crees, Arthur?

\- Sí... -dijo Arthur vagamente, mirando por la ventana-. Buenas noches, niños.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza, besaron a sus padres y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, haciendo mucho ruido.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? -preguntó Molly mientras ayudaba a su marido a quitarse la capa.

\- Oh no, nada importante, querida -dijo Arthur.

Después de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su mujer, Arthur se dirigió sin más demora a la habitación que compartía con ella. Molly lo siguió, aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No te apetece cenar algo? -inquirió mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y observaba a su marido ir y venir.

\- Ya he comido algo en la oficina -contestó Arthur mientras buscaba el pijama en el armario-. Esto es extenuante -añadió, desplomándose sobre una butaca, y mirando a su esposa casi por primera vez-. Lo siento Molly, estoy muy cansado. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Arthur, es la tercera vez esta semana que te hacen quedarte hasta tarde -se quejó Molly-. ¿No puedes pedir que te dejen un poco en paz? Quiero decir, firmaste un contrato...

\- Podría... pero dudo que la ministra de Magia se tome la molestia de prestarnos atención -dijo Arthur lacónicamente-. Y no es para menos, pobrecita... Últimamente está muy agobiada.

\- ¿Eso por los mortíferos esos? -inquirió, cruzando aún más los brazos, y apartándose con impaciencia un molesto mechón pelirrojo-.

\- En realidad se llaman _mortífagos _-le corrigió Arthur mientras se abotonaba la camisa del pijama-. Resulta que ayer incendiaron una granja de muggles, en Southampton. Llevamos toda la tarde trabajando en ello.

\- ¿Son peligrosos? -preguntó con aprensión Molly, sintiendo, de repente, una ominosa sensación de hielo en el pecho, al pensar en sus hijos.

\- Sólo son otro grupo de jovenzuelos con aires de grandeza -aseguró Arthur con un bufido-. Los pillaremos antes que llegue el verano, ya verás. Al final siempre se acaban desmadrando, está gente es así...

\- ¿Cómo pueden haber personas que hagan... eso?

\- No lo sé, Molly, no lo sé... -dijo Arthur con un suspiro-. Nuestros informadores dicen que provienen de antiguas familias de magos, ya sabes, Avery, Lestrange, algunos Black, creo... ¿Te acuerdas de Bellatrix Black? -preguntó.

\- Cielo santo, qué chica tan insufrible -dijo Molly, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Cuando íbamos a séptimo, Apollyon Pringle la colgó de los tobillos en las mazmorras por encerrar a uno de primero en un espejo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí que lo recuerdo... -murmuró Arthur pensativamente-. No me extraña que haya acabado así.

\- A mí tampoco -corroboró Molly. Después de una pausa, dijo-: Espero que hayan cambiado los castigos para cuando los niños vayan al colegio...

Arthur se terminó de poner el pijama y también se sentó sobre el colchón, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio. Molly empezó a masajearle los hombros.

\- Estoy tan cansado... -murmuró, cerrando un momento los ojos.

Arthur se dio la vuelta y volvió a besar a su mujer, esta vez con más afecto que la vez anterior. Y, casi como desde la primera vez, aquella tarde bajo los arcos de piedra de Hogwarts, Molly sintió que algo cálido y reconfortante se extendía por cada una de las células de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir segura, resguardada... y feliz.

Pero había algo que los interponía y es que la protuberante barriga de Molly se alzaba entre los dos casi como una montaña.

\- Oh, ¿y cómo está el pequeñín? -preguntó-. ¿Te ha causado hoy muchos problemas?

\- He vomitado una vez, poco después de que te fueras -dijo Molly mientras se acariciaba el redondeado vientre-. Percy se mueve mucho... Bill y Charlie se limitaban a estarse quietecitos, ocupados en sus cosas. Pero éste parece querer comerse el mundo, te lo digo yo.

Arthur soltó una carcajada y dirigió la vista hacia la gran cuna de madera que ya estaba preparada desde hacía meses. Era donde habían dormido Bill y Charlie, y donde estaban destinados a dormir todos los bebés Weasley, del primero al último.

\- Dime, ¿sabéis quien es el jefe? -preguntó Molly mientras se metían en la cama.

\- Se hace llamar lord Voldemort -contestó su marido con indiferencia-. Un narcisista con aires de grandeza... un "lord", nada menos... A ver si los aurores los atrapan pronto y podemos zanjar este problema... -Arthur soltó un bostezo-.

\- Claro... -murmuró Molly, mientras oía los cuchicheos de sus hijos, un piso más arriba. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el peso de Percy la hizo desistir. Ella también estaba cansada-. He estado pensando, Arthur... Tal vez, cuando tenga a Percy, debería volver a trabajar.

A Arthur se le cayeron las gafas sobre al suelo, rompiéndolas instantáneamente. Avergonzado, las arregló con un golpe seco de varita y las dejó sobre su mesilla de noche. Molly aguardaba, en silencio.

\- Después de todo, tengo nueve ÉXTASIS, -dijo bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio-. Recuerdo cuando entré a trabajar en Transfiguraciones Alimenticias, con veinte años... ¡aumentamos muchísimo las ventas con mi tarta de melaza!

\- Molly, sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún inconveniente en que trabajes -empezó Arthur con voz plácida y serena-. Es más, seguro que la señora Finanzas se alegra y todo... -Molly sonrió débilmente-. Pero querida, ¿qué podemos hacer con los niños?

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... -se lamentó Molly-. Pero tienes tanto trabajo, que tal vez podrías pedir una excedencia de vez en cuando, si contáramos con dos sueldos.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pensativos.

\- Podríamos enviarlos con mis hermanas, a Skye -sugirió Arthur, aunque sin mucha convicción.

\- Sí, hombre.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? -preguntó Arthur, divertido.

\- Que entre las dos tienen quince hijos, seis de ellos con gripe -contestó Molly con aplomo-. Además, no quiero que cojan un traslador solos, siendo tan pequeños...

\- Te entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, evaluando las diferentes alternativas.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu madre? -propuso Arthur.

\- Ya sabes que está muy débil -la voz de Molly parecía de repente muy lejana-. No quiero que finjamos que sigue tan bien como antes, Arthur. Sé que lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor, pero mamá ya no puede encargarse de unos niños.

Molly iba tres veces por semana a casa de su madre, con Gideon y Fabian. Levantaban las persianas, aireaban la vivienda, le preparaban las comidas y fregaban los suelos. Y sentada en su butaca de siempre, con una manta sobre sus rodillas, estaba ella, trémula y frágil como una hoja, vestida con una túnica negra, con un cuello de algodón blanco que iluminaba su rostro pálido y reseco. Su melena cuadrada, blanca y quebradiza, flotaba alrededor de su rostro, como una nube, mientras subía sus esqueléticas manos y tocaba las caras de sus hijos, intentando enfocarlos con aquellos ojos tan insoportablemente turbios y vacíos. Siempre decía lo mismo. «El día que dejéis de venir a verme, moriré. Moriré...»

Su madre estaba débil, su madre había nacido en 1902. Su madre se iba a morir.

Molly contuvo un angustioso hipido que incluso Arthur notó. Se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- No pasa nada Molly... -murmuró.

\- Ni siquiera podrá ver a Percy andar... -se lamentó ella mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido. Él empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

\- Tu madre es una mujer extraordinaria, Molly. ¿Recuerdas qué dijo la primera vez que me la presentaste? -preguntó.

\- ¡Dios mío, hija! -imitó Molly con una trémula sonrisa-. ¡Sí parecéis hermanos!

Ambos rieron quedamente, no querían despertar a sus hijos.

\- Era capaz de peinarme y de controlar a mis hermanos a la vez -dijo con la voz cargada de nostalgia-. Podía hacer mil cosas a la vez, no paraba quieta. Y yo me preguntaba cómo lo hacía...

Molly ya se sentía mejor, pero cada vez que pensaba en el día en que su madre ya no estuviera, le invadía una profunda inquietud que le producía unas verdaderas e incontrolables ganas de llorar. Tal vez lo más triste de todo era verla allí tendida, incapaz de moverse, y recordarla al mismo tiempo tan activa y segura de sí misma, capaz de afrontar mil situaciones. Pero tenía a su maravilloso marido, a sus hijos y a sus hermanos...

\- Cuéntame algo del trabajo -le pidió.

\- Mmmm... -murmuró Arthur, pensativo-. Sabes que los muggles han construido un muro en Berlín, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, para que los soviéticos no emigren a Alemania Occidental -dijo Molly con estupor. Nunca entendería a los muggles.

\- Pues bien, los magos alemanes han elevado una queja a la Confederación Internacional de Magos denunciando que el muro les impide la movilidad. Han pedido permiso para hacer un encantamiento desvanecedor en un tramo para que puedan circular libremente.

\- ¿Pero eso no va contra el Estatuto del Secreto?

\- Eso estamos investigando. Me han encargado un informe sobre los métodos de construcción muggles con hormigón, y ni te imaginarías la de cosas que han puesto para que los ciudadanos soviéticos no crucen al otro lado... Ayer vino un comisario del Ministerio de Magia alemán a defender su postura.

\- ¿Tan malo es el Este? -preguntó Molly con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer es un infierno. La gente cava túneles para salir de allí, se mete en cajas de albaricoques, en alcantarillas... El país parece una gran jaula y ellos los ratoncitos que intentan desesperadamente huir...

\- ¡Qué horror! -exclamó Molly con auténtica sinceridad.

\- Sí -coincidió su marido-. Pero no negarás que la política internacional muggle es muchísimo más interesante que la mágica.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco. Para Arthur, todo lo muggle era muchísimo más interesante que lo mágico.

Cansados de hablar, Molly y Arthur se tumbaron en la cama, listos para dormir. Molly se giró incómodamente hacia la ventana y se encogió como un feto. Su embarazo no le permitía dormir en otra posición. Se acarició el vientre con cariño.

Molly rara vez pensaba en toda la desgracia y el peligro que había en el mundo. Y cuando reflexionaba sobre ello, el corazón se le hacía pequeño como una piedrecita de temor a que alguien pudiera hacer daño a sus hijos. Era un miedo tan intenso e irracional, que muchas veces Molly se preguntaba si era normal. Ella sabía, sin embargo, que aquello era amor, simple y llanamente.

Pensó en los pobres muggles alemanes embutiéndose bajo tierra buscando una vida mejor, en su madre y en los magos tenebrosos. Pero se sintió segura y a salvo con Arthur durmiendo a su lado, sabiendo que Bill y Charlie estaban calentitos y felices, arriba, durmiendo. Para Molly, la visión de su hogar, tan pequeño y a la vez tan precioso e irreductible le hacía sentir un cálido aliento en el pecho que le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

De repente, sintió náuseas y un ligero mareo. Percy se había vuelto a mover, y a Molly le gustaba pensar que era porque sentía su felicidad.

\- Arthur -dijo sin girarse-. Este es el último, ¿eh?

Su marido no respondió, pero Molly creyó oír una leve risita.

Le dio igual.


	8. George Weasley y la singularidad

_-Fred, eres el siguiente -dijo la mujer regordeta._

_-No soy Fred, soy George -dijo el muchacho-. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?_

_-Lo siento, George, cariño._

_-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred._

_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, p. 82_

Hacía muy poco que George había leído, en una importante revista científica que publicaba el Hospital St. Mungo, un artículo médico que hablaba sobre la amputación. Al parecer, cuando se procede a amputar una extremidad, ya sea por un tumor, una infección, o por septicemia o gangrena, el paciente en cuestión sufre una sensación muy curiosa. El cerebro cree que aún se halla conectado al miembro amputado, pero al no recibir ninguno de los estímulos perceptivos habituales, el propio cerebro los genera. Como consecuencia, el paciente puede sufrir una confusa sensación de deformidad, de que aún está conectado al miembro, de que éste existe, que es real y que funciona normalmente. En el artículo se relataba un caso de un hombre al que le amputaron la pierna derecha y que cuando su mujer se sentó en la cama del hospital, al lado del recién creado muñón, el hombre chilló de dolor. Esto se denomina, médicamente hablando, como el «síndrome del miembro fantasma».

Últimamente, George pensaba mucho en las amputaciones. A su mente venían palabras como «extirpar», «separar», «cortar de raíz». Todas ellas sugerían el aislamiento forzoso de dos elementos que deben estar sustancialmente unidos. Él mismo se sentía una persona amputada. A veces, haciendo las tareas más cotidianas, lavando la ropa, paseando o comiendo, se sentía invadido por una intensísima sensación de vacío, de ausencia, tan letal e inesperada que le quitaba las fuerzas. Muchas veces se sentía desfallecer, y tenía que aferrarse a las paredes para no caerse, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Solía tener que pasar varios minutos sentado, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío y sin parar de temblar y de tiritar hasta que conseguía calmarse. Pero cada vez le pasaba menos.

Él siempre se ponía en el lado izquierdo. Nunca lo habían acorado, pero instintivamente siempre ocupaban las mismas posiciones: Fred a la derecha, y él, George, a la izquierda. A veces, cuando andaba, sentía que a su derecha se abría un abismo insondable en el que él se caería sin remedio. Se sentía inestable, desequilibrado, como quien anda junto al borde de un precipicio, con vértigo. Por eso siempre andaba pegado a las paredes, con los dedos de su mano izquierda rozando la piedra áspera y consistente. Aquello le daba seguridad.

George sostuvo la taza de té entre sus manos mientras observaba el humo ascender en pequeñas volutas grises. Oía, en el piso de abajo, los ruidos amortiguados y distantes que hacía Verity en la tienda, colocando cajas y ordenando estantes. Faltaba media hora para que Sortilegios Weasley abriera sus puertas, y George aún estaba en pijama.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse, lo que parecía un cojín de plumas gris se chocó contra la ventana, que dejaba entrar la brumosa luz blanca del invierno londinense. George botó del susto. Aún no se había acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes, y eso que dirigía una tienda de artículos de broma. Se levantó rápidamente, abrió la ventana y metió a _Errol_, la destrozada pero invicta lechuza de la familia, dentro del piso.

_Errol_ erizó las plumas e, intentando recuperar algo de dignidad (algo bastante imposible, pues la había perdido hacía años), se sostuvo con cuidado sobre un plato donde estaban los restos del desayuno de George y levantó una pata hacia él. George acarició distraídamente las alas de la lechuza mientras leía la misiva.

En la carta, sus padres le deseaban un feliz Año Nuevo y le preguntaban si iría a comer a La Madriguera el próximo domingo. La epístola, lejos de alegrarle, le produjo un súbito arrebato de tristeza. Un año nuevo. Sí, 1998 era un año nuevo. También sería el primer año que no vería a Fred Weasley con vida.

George recordaba, sobretodo, la sensación de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, rítmicamente, casi involuntariamente, durante períodos de tiempo indefinidos. Recordaba subir y bajar el pecho mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con ansia. Recordaba acurrucarse contra la pared y quedarse encogido, contrito, desear desaparecer. Mover el dolor lo hacía más llevadero, al parecer.

Durante ese ominoso e interminable verano que siguió a la Batalla de Hogwarts, George estuvo viviendo con Bill, en El Refugio. Recordaba a Bill con una sonrisa. Su hermano mayor había sido muy amable y considerado con él durante su duelo, pero George sabía que Bill era así con todos sus hermanos. Le había proporcionado consuelo y descanso, sólo rodeado por el mar ancho e interminable, el apacible rumor de las olas y los guijarros de la playa. Y el ruido de sus pensamientos.

Durante muchos meses fue incapaz de dormir en el piso que tenían (perdón, tenía) encima de Sortilegios Weasley, y mucho menos en su vieja habitación de La Madriguera. La razón era que todo lo que había allí estaba duplicado. Su cama, su ropa, sus libros, sus plumas, todo tenía su reflejo idéntico a sólo un par de pasos. Objetos que nadie se atrevía a tocarlos, que iban acumulando polvo poco a poco, hasta que un día se pudrieran o desaparecieran. George no podía con esa visión. Todo le recordaba a él, todo olía como él, sonaba como él. Todo evocaba a su voz, sus risas, sus ideas, sus ocurrencias. Todo evocaba a él, pero también a él mismo. Todo era la misma cosa, en realidad. El mismo amasijo de sensaciones confusas y punzantes, que le atravesaban el pecho como lanzas. Se sentía perdido, confundido, vulnerable, como si navegara en medio de un mar de niebla. Sin referentes, sin nada claro.

La primera vez que entró en el piso, en octubre, en compañía de su madre, rompió a llorar sin remedio, como un niño pequeño. Imposible no negar lo evidente: Fred estaba muerto, jamás volvería.

A veces, sobretodo de noche, solía preguntarse con estupor: «¿Por qué sigo aquí?». ¿Por qué no se había desintegrado él también, cómo podía seguir existiendo? ¿Qué sentido tenía que él respirara, y comiera y hablara y paseara, si Fred no podía hacerlo? Era como si una rueda de bicicleta se desplazase sola por el camino. Era estúpido, e incluso absurdo. Era inútil.

También tenía pesadillas, aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche, revolviéndose en la cama como por espasmos nerviosos, solía agitar la mano derecha en la oscuridad mientras aferraba desesperadamente el aire, esperando de forma irracional que otra mano aferrase la suya y lo socorriese. Eso, naturalmente, nunca sucedía, y George volvía sentir a aquel agujero negro de desesperación, hondo como un abismo, creciendo en su cabeza. Se obligaba a cerrarlo.

A veces, cuando eran pequeños y alguno de los dos tenía miedo, el otro se metía en su cama para consolarlo. George recordaba el aliento cálido de su hermano en su nuca, arrullándole para que duerma, ahuyentando a los fantasmas que asaltaban sus sueños.

Nunca se lo habían comentado a nadie. Les parecía demasiado de nenazas. Otro secreto que desaparecía con él.

George bajó a la tienda, pegado a la pared de la escalera y aferrándose a la barandilla. Verity lo saludó desde el mostrador, mientras ordenaba sus pergaminos y sus plumas.

\- Buenos días, señor Weasley -dijo con voz cálida, levantando la vista.

George forzó una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Verity. ¿Ha llegado la remesa de cabello de arpía? -preguntó-. Las necesitamos para la nueva Simulación de Spattergroit.

\- Así es. Ya he firmado el albarán. Les he dicho que dejaran las cajas en Admisiones, como usted me dijo. También lo he apuntado en el libro de contabilidad -parecía orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Muy bien, Verity.

George tachó los cabellos de arpía de su lista mental. Atravesó la tienda y colgó el cartel de «Abierto» en la puerta de cristal.

Al ser vacaciones de Navidad, la actividad de la tienda se había intensificado, pues eran muchos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que aprovechaban para proveerse con urgencia de artículos de broma, y hacerles la vida imposible a los profesores en el caótico castillo. George era simpático y alegre con los niños, e increíblemente solícito con sus madres, que normalmente fruncían el entrecejo al ver los productos que compraban sus hijos. Normalmente, la imposición materna era la única barrera entre el cliente y el producto, y por eso George debía mostrarse especialmente atento con ellas. George creía que si alguna vez el negocio fracasaba sería gracias al colectivo de madres de Inglaterra. Tal vez su propia madre lideraría el boicot, pensó George con una sonrisa.

Aquel día, sin embargo, hubo poca actividad. Un funcionario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia le encargó un pedido descomunal de sombreros-escudo, y a media mañana a aparecieron un par de ancianas que estuvieron trasteando con los filtros de amor mientras se reían tontamente. Verity tuvo que pedirles amablemente que se fueran, y George percibió un tufillo a whisky de Malta mientras pasaban por su lado.

\- Son peores que tía Muriel en las bodas, ¿eh? -oyó George a su lado.

George se giró y vio a Percy, sonriéndole con aire cansado.

\- ¡Percy! ¿Qué hay? -dijo, estrechándole la mano.

Como no había muchos clientes, George le hizo una seña a Verity para que supiera que se iba a retirar. Verity asintió y George y su hermano se sentaron uno frente al otro en una de las mesas que había detrás del mostrador.

\- ¿Y qué? -le dijo Percy mientras tomaba asiento-. ¿Cómo estás?

George se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy haciendo un nuevo Surtido Saltaclases -explicó. Sabía que aquello era lo último que Percy quería oír, pero realmente no tenía nada más que contar y, además, aún le divertía picar a Percy de vez en cuando-. Es para los más radicales, imita los síntomas del spattergroit. Si te lo tomas, no sólo te podrás saltar clases, sino que te mandarán a casa. Pero no tiene garantía contra castigos, eso sí.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo se te ocurren esas cosas -dijo Percy, soltando un suspiro teatral-. Qué manera de ayudar a la comunidad mágica -añadió con un tono falsamente severo. Hacía tiempo que Percy había aceptado la existencia de Sortilegios Weasley, aunque seguía sin aprobarla.

\- Se me ocurrió cuando maquillamos al goul de casa para que pareciera Ron con spattergroit, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Claro que no me acuerdo, George -repuso él. Bajó la vista a la mesa.

George se maldijo a sí mismo. Era cierto, Percy no se podía acordar, básicamente porque en ese momento él no se hablaba con su familia. A veces lo olvidaba. Pero Percy no parecía molesto. Se limitaba a mirar a George con inquietud.

\- Seguro que estás...¿bien? -preguntó, vacilante.

George suspiró. Últimamente su familia lo trataba como una criatura hipersensible que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Sobre todo desde que, en Navidad, arrancara a llorar cuando vio la silla que faltaba en la mesa de la cocina. No lo había podido evitar, pero ahora se arrepentía. Se preguntó si estaba perdiendo valor. Si Fred estuviera con vida, se reiría de él, estaba seguro. No, claro que no. Fred lo entendería.

\- Estoy bien, Percy -contestó con algo de dureza.

Desde que reabrió la tienda, Percy lo visitaba a menudo. También vivía en Londres, pues se había reintegrado en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y su carrera ministerial empezaba a alcanzar las habituales cotas de éxito habituales en él.

Lo cierto es que George nunca se había sentido demasiado unido a Percy. Era un mocoso quisquilloso, sabelotodo e irritante que siempre se chivaba a su madre de todo lo que él y Fred hacían. Un pelota pomposo y jactancioso sin sentido del humor, un amargado que vivía sólo para cumplir las reglas. George creyó durante muchos años que Percy los odiaba con auténtica sinceridad. Siempre que los veía en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, ponía los ojos en blanco, cara de exasperación y miraba hacia otro lado. Nunca se reía de sus bromas, se limitaba a bufar de desaprobación. Aunque tal vez, pensaba George (con un poquitín de culpabilidad) aquello se lo habían ganado a pulso: siempre se estaban burlando de él, gastándole bromas de lo más pesadas, y nunca perdían una ocasión para dejarlo en ridículo. Les divertía, debían darle una lección a aquel empollón descarado y con aires de grandeza. A veces se preguntaba por qué le tenían tanta manía. ¿Sería posible que fuera envidia, de sus éxitos académicos, de su encomiable capacidad de concentración? Eso era imposible. Llevaba toda la vida pensando que Percy era un patético mojigato y que él y Fred eran los que defendían que el mundo podía ser menos serio, más relajado, sin tantas normas. Pero si, en su ideario de alborotadores, creían en el firme derecho de poder hacer lo que quisieran, ¿no deberían haber respetado, además, el derecho de Percy a obedecer, si era eso lo que deseaba? No lo sabía. Tal vez debería disculparse. Claro que Percy no era un santo, precisamente. Siempre los delataba sin razón alguna, los acusaba de todo lo malo que ocurría en La Madriguera.

La muerte de Fred, sin embargo, lo había cambiado todo. Percy enmudeció durante dos semanas, y en su rostro se instaló una perenne mueca de horror, como si la cara se le hubiera quedado congelada por culpa de lo ocurrido en la Batalla. Percy visitaba a George, y hablaban de sus amigos, de su familia, del trabajo, de la muerte, y a veces del propio Fred. Otras veces, sencillamente se quedaban en silencio, soportando juntos el dolor, apoyándose el uno al otro. Le traía libros para que se distrajera y se acostumbrase a la soledad.

George estaba seguro que a Percy le había afectado tanto la muerte de su hermano porque había malgastado los dos últimos años de su vida en mantenerse enemistado con él, algo que George sabía que él no se perdonaría nunca. Con el tiempo, George llegó a conocer realmente a Percy, y vio únicamente a un chico ansioso por el éxito, inseguro y un poco torpe, que intentaba hacer lo que consideraba correcto, al margen de las opiniones de los demás.

Se dio cuenta, sorprendido y enternecido a la vez, que Percy siempre les había querido, a su manera, y, lo más sorprendente de todo, que ese sentimiento era recíproco.

Parece mentira como el ser humano tiene que pasar por situaciones extremas para que se dé cuenta de quién está realmente a su lado.

\- Entonces, ¿vendrás a comer a casa el domingo? -preguntó George. Supuso que su hermano también habría recibido la perceptiva carta de sus padres.

\- Por supuesto. No me la perdería por nada del mundo, George -contestó él con tono neutro.

George arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Percy? -murmuró con voz débil.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y, con una mirada de preocupación, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

\- ¿Estás... -George bajó aún más la voz-. ¿Estás siendo sarcástico? Dios mío, Percy, no pareces tú...

El semblante de Percy mudó instantáneamente.

\- Déjame en paz, George -le espetó.

George abrió la boca para replicar, pero unos golpecitos en la ventana del escaparte que daba a la calle lo interrumpieron.

Percy se levantó de la silla como si tuviera muelles en los pies. Fuera había una chica de nariz respingona que los saludaba efusivamente y señalaba a Percy con el dedo.

\- Le dije que me esperara en la entrada del Callejón... -murmuró con fastidio.

George se levantó también y observó por encima del hombro de su hermano.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó con franca curiosidad.

\- Es Audrey, del Ministerio -dijo Percy sin mirar a George, y a todas luces profundamente azorado-. Era mi secretaria cuando trabajaba para Fudge.

\- Conque «Audrey del Ministerio», ¿eh? -dijo George con voz maliciosa, mientras seguía a Percy hacia la entrada de la tienda-. ¿Y qué hay de Penélope Clearwater?

Percy se giró con súbito. Tenía las orejas coloradas.

\- Está en Dinamarca, estudiando la magia vikinga -contestó escuetamente, sin mirarle a los ojos-. Voy a ir con Audrey a tomar un helado -informó como un autómata.

Luego se giró, con movimientos extrañamente rígidos, y continuó avanzando.

\- Para, para, para -le dijo George, aún demasiado atónito como para creerse que Percy iba a tener una cita-. Me encantaría conocer a esa tal Audrey y advertirle de dónde se mete...

Entonces, de repente, Percy se volvió a girar. Le asió de un brazo con fuerza y se acercó mucho a él. George se intentó alejar instintivamente de él, pero Percy no le dejó. Sus narices casi se tocaban.

\- Escúchame bien -le dijo, mirándole con una extraña intensidad en los ojos-. Audrey me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho. Mucho, ¿lo entiendes? Y te aseguro que lo último que necesito ahora mismo es que me mines la moral como hacéis siempre. Ya es bastante difícil. Así que, por favor, no te lo tomes a guasa.

\- V-vale -murmuró George, algo intimidado.

\- Bien -Percy se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta-. Nos vemos en domingo. Y recuerda traer bellotas, a mamá le encantan.

Dicho esto, Percy salió de la tienda, cogió por el brazo a la tal Audrey y se encaminó calle abajo.

George aún estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que Percy realmente había parecido su hermano mayor. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a un cliente que entraba en ese mismo instante.

Cada vez eran menos, pensaba George hastiado. Todos sus hermanos tenían pareja, incluso Ginny, exceptuando, por supuesto, a Charlie, que seguía siendo el soltero de oro de la familia. Pero George era incapaz de centrarse en mantener una relación amorosa con alguien. Sencillamente, aún no estaba preparado.

Ahora que Percy se había ido, George volvía a deprimirse. Abandonó la parte principal de la tienda y se dirigió al reservado donde vendían sus productos contra las Artes Oscuras, donde realmente hacían dinero. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero cada vez le parecían más insoportables los niños que iban a su tienda de artículos de broma. Tenían una mirada de ansia de destrucción que a George se le antojaba casi porcina. Carecían de la elegancia y la sutileza necesarias para crear caos. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez George y Fred eran así, sobre todo en su época de indomables adolescentes. Sonrió al recodar aquello.

Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo valor.

En la pausa de mediodía, Verity fue al Caldero Chorreante a comprar un guisado de carne para llevar. Preguntó a George si deseaba que le comprase algo, pero él le contestó que prefería comer en su piso. Verity asintió y abandonó la tienda.

Reabrir Sortilegios Weasley había sido todo un desafío para George. De alguna manera, proveer a los futuros alborotadores de Hogwarts de herramientas para crear caos ya no le parecía tan importante, ahora que Fred ya no estaba allí. En ese sentido, fue crucial el apoyo de Ron, que no sólo le animó a reabrir la tienda, sino que, compaginando con su trabajo de _auror_, le había ayudado a gestionar todo el papeleo y las ordenanzas municipales para reabrir. Y Verity se sintió encantada de volver a trabajar allí. Decía que siempre habían sido muy buenos jefes, y que la trataban muy bien.

George subió de nuevo a su piso y empezó a redactar la respuesta a su madre, en un pergamino que encontró sobre el fregadero, al lado del fajo de cartas que le enviaba su mejor amigo Lee Jordan desde Oxford. _Errol_ ululaba feliz encima de un armario, orgulloso de haber cumplido su misión y de mantenerse aún de una pieza.

Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Cada milímetro de esa vivienda estaba desbordado de recuerdos. Ahí estaba la cocina, donde él y Fred se habían enfrentado por primera vez a los fogones, con tan desastrosas consecuencias. Y las camas individuales, una al lado de la otra. La pica donde lavaban la ropa... Lo cierto es que el mero hecho de que George pudiera estar allí sin romper a llorar era una notable y esperanzadora mejoría.

Mientras escribía, su mente divagaba. Su familia había encajado como había podido la muerte de Fred. Sobre todo, pensaba en su madre. ¿Cómo lo soporta ella?, pensaba angustiado. La recordaba allí, caminando por el salón, mirando por la ventana, alisando los pliegues de un sofá. Se cruzaba de brazos, se sentaba, se volvía a levantar. Tenía la mirada... como abstraída. Ausente. Llorosa. La notaba incapaz de seguir viviendo en aquel cuerpo, incapaz de existir ni un segundo más. Pero había salido adelante, como todos. Bueno, más o menos.

Tal vez todos se habían quedado un poco amputados, después de aquello. Pero, a diferencia de las operaciones médicas que George leía, su particular amputación no había sido tenido el objetivo de curar a una persona, ni de mejorar su estado físico. Lo cierto es que la muerte de Fred no tuvo ningún objetivo aparentemente, ni ningún motivo, era algo tan absurdo y carente de sentido...

Pero a George no le habían dado tiempo a desahogarse odiando. Porque casi al día siguiente de la muerte de Fred, el restablecido Ministerio de Magia encarceló a los mortífagos en Azkaban y recibieron su justo merecido. ¿Cómo podía albergar deseos de venganza si los culpables ya habían sido castigados? Pues tenía, y muchos. Cuando no lo abrumaba la pena o los remordimientos, solía sentir al odio crecer dentro de él, darle fuerzas para continuar viviendo. Odio a Voldemort, a la guerra, a las Artes Oscuras, al poder, al Ministerio, al propio mundo. Odio, odio y más odio. Al final, también esos oscuros pensamientos acabaron por desaparecer, siendo sustituidos por una cansada resignación que para George, en el fondo, no era suficiente. Aunque esperaba que, con el tiempo, el dolor y el odio mitigasen. Fred no habría querido que pasara el resto de su vida así.

En realidad nunca se había sentido demasiado unido a nadie. De forma personal, de «tú a tú». Eso era porque todas las personas importantes para George eran compartidas con Fred. Es más, todos sus sentimientos, hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos eran compartidos con Fred, pues, aparentemente, no había nada que fuese Fred que no fuera George, no había nada que sintiera George que no sintiera Fred. George sabía que Fred era la única persona que realmente lo comprendía, que lo comprendía de verdad. La única persona que lo conocía tanto que hasta asustaba. El único capaz de consolarlo, y sólo porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Para empezar, se la hacía raro que se refirieran directamente a él, en singular, sólo a él. Se decía a sí mismo que era agradable que los demás no mimetizaran su identidad bajo el apelativo de «los gemelos Weasley». O no. ¿Podría seguir existiendo su identidad sin Fred? ¿Qué era su identidad? ¿Había existido alguna vez? ¿Realmente había tenido alguna vez algo propio, sólo suyo? George no lo sabía. Todo era demasiado confuso y doloroso todavía.

Sin embargo, había pequeñas diferencias entre ambos. Imperceptibles, que sólo sus hermanos, su familia y sus amigos más allegados podían percibir. Él era un poco más gentil, más caballeroso. Fred era un poco más alocado, más soñador, más ansioso. Fred siempre lo reconocía entre risas. Pensó en cómo le habían dificultado la vida a su madre, en cómo la habían hecho acabar exhausta, absolutamente agotada al final del día. Era todo un monumento de mujer, pensó George. Se merecía todos los premios de la Tierra, en el fondo. O tal vez una simple disculpa.

Al terminar con la carta, George se levantó y se miró al espejo. Lo reconocía, nunca había estado menos atractivo. Había adelgazado varios quilos, y se le había quedado un rostro pequeño y amojamado, con los pómulos demasiado marcados y las mejillas demasiado ahuecadas. Incluso su piel se había vuelto de un pálido y endeble blanco. Sus pecas parecían más desvaídas, como cansadas. Su cabello, húmedo y mustio, que caía por detrás de sus orejas sin ningún cuidado. Por eso no le turbaba mirarse al espejo. George no veía a Fred en él. Fred nunca había tenido una cara tan triste.

Después, cogió un libro. Últimamente leía mucho. Leer le ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo. Oír una voz en su cabeza que le hablaba (tan parecida a su voz), le reconfortaba por dentro. El libro, por supuesto, era un tratado de biología muggle que explicaba el fenómeno de los gemelos. Gracias a él, George había aprendido que los bebés tardaban una media de dos semanas que darse cuenta que no eran la misma persona, que eran entes distintos. Aprendió que, para que tomaran el pecho tranquilos, lo más adecuado era ponerlos de manera que ambos se tocaran. Al parecer, eso hacía a los bebés sentirse más seguros. Ahora iba por el capítulo dedicado al desarrollo del lenguaje, en el que explicaba que los gemelos desarrollaban, de forma inconsciente y natural, un lenguaje inventado que sólo conocían ellos dos, antes de aprender la lengua materna.

George no sabía qué efectos le producía aquella información en su interior. Sentimientos de cariño, tristeza y vacío se entremezclaban dentro de él como nubes turbulentas. Era una serena y agridulce tristeza. Pero seguía leyendo.

Nunca le dijo que le quería. Nunca le dijo lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que valoraba que estuviera siempre a su lado, lo mucho que agradecía que siempre lo apoyara, no como hermano ni como gemelo, sino como amigo. Era estúpido verbalizar aquello en voz alta, era evidente. Pero no lo había dicho.

Le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la soledad, al silencio. Después de pasarse la vida entera en compañía de otra persona, comiendo juntos, durmiendo juntos, haciendo deberes o trastadas juntos, inventando juntos, sin casi ni un instante de intimidad, le parecía extraño tener tantas y tantas horas para pensar, para dejar volar la imaginación, para reflexionar.

Debía aceptar , sin embargo, que la institución de los gemelos Weasley había desaparecido, y que él se había convertido, en el proceso, en una individualidad en sí misma, única, sola, aislada y completa. Una verdad difícil de digerir, ciertamente.

De repente, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y la carta se le cayó al suelo. Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caerse él también. Su memoria había recordado, justo en ese momento, con cruel y acertada precisión, una frase que había dicho Percy, aquella mañana.

«... es que mines la moral como hacéis siempre.»

«Como hacéis siempre.»

Percy había hablado en plural. Y él no se había dado cuenta.

Y George tampoco se había dado cuenta.


	9. Michael Corner y las cadenas en la torre

_-... y entonces pillaron a Michael Corner liberando a un alumno de primer año al que habían encadenado, y se ensañaron con él. Ese hecho asustó mucho a la gente._

_-No me extraña -masculló Ron. El pasadizo ascendía un poco._

_-Sí, y yo no tenía derecho a pedirle a la gente que pasara por lo que había pasado Michael, así que dejamos de emplear ese tipo de maniobras._

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, p. 484_

Michael corría por un desolado y remoto pasillo de Hogwarts, una tarde de mediados de marzo. El pasillo, de desnudas y vastas paredes de piedra, tenía en su pared izquierda una larga sucesión de majestuosos arcos apuntados que llegaban hasta el techo. La cálida y aletargada luz del ocaso se colaba a través de los cristales acuartelados, quebradiza y fragmentada. Iluminaba las piedras amarillentas y proyectaba las alargadas sombras de los arcos sobre la pared derecha. Los haces de luz iluminaban el polvo en suspensión, que se movía perezosamente de aquí para allá.

Pero a pesar de la quietud de la escena, Michael corría como una centella, tan rápido que prácticamente parecía que estuviera huyendo de hordas de temibles orcos de las montañas. Algo un poco menos temible que lo que realmente lo perseguía.

A Michael se le daba bien correr. Sabía que reconocerlo sería soberbia, pero corría tan bien como cualquier atleta olímpico. Y además le encantaba. Le encantaba sentir los músculos de sus piernas contraerse y estirarse con cada gambada, el oxígeno tomado con desesperación llegando a sus brazos y piernas, el palpitante latir del corazón en sus oídos, esa sensación de que sentía a todas y cada una de sus venas fluir con torrentes de sangre. Correr le hacía sentir su propio cuerpo, le hacía sentirse seguro y capaz de cualquier cosa. Le tranquilizaba, le dejaba en un estado de concentración que casi rozaba la abstracción. Cuando corría, todo desaparecía.

Por supuesto, su conservador y terco padre no se cansaba de reprocharle que debía jugar al Quidditch, el maldito deporte mágico que traía a todo el mundo de cabeza. Siempre bufaba y ponía cara de desaprobación cuando, en verano, salía a correr y a observar a los miembros del club de atletismo muggle que había en su ciudad. La verdad, no le interesaba mucho un deporte que se hacía sobre escobas, a él mismo no le gustaba la sensación de confiar su seguridad a un palo de madera delgadito y frágil. No sentía ninguna emoción al volar en escoba, le parecía como que hacía trampas, que el no usar el propio cuerpo quitaba mérito al asunto. No sentía a la escoba como un apéndice más de su cuerpo, no sentía que su unión fuera ni de lejos tan harmónica y compenetrada como la que tenía con sus brazos y con sus piernas cuando corría. Lo cierto es que la actitud de su padre respecto a ese tema era prácticamente antimuggle, mortífaga incluso. Pero Michael sabía que, sencillamente, a su padre le daba rabia que a su único hijo no le gustara el mismo deporte que a él. Pues tendría que aceptarlo algún día.

Michael llegó al final del pasillo, y, jadeando, apoyó una mano en la pared del fondo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se giró, y, al comprobar que los había despistado, casi se deshizo del alivio.

Respiró hondo y se enjuagó el sudor de la frente y de las sienes. Una pena que el sudor le inspirara tantísima repugnancia. Haciendo una mueca de asco, se frotó las húmedas manos contra la tela de su túnica y abrió la ventana para refrescarse.

Estaba en la parte más alta de un perdido y olvidado torreón del castillo, lleno de aulas vacías que llevaban siglos acumulando polvo y crujidos tétricos. Desde allí le llegó el vitalizante y fresco viento de las alturas, que le despeinó el cabello y le acarició el rostro. Todo es más bonito desde arriba, pensó reflexivo, mientras observaba al castillo extenderse a sus pies. Desde allí, Michael podía ver al sol ponerse bajo la lisa y brillante superficie del lago. Muy cerca de donde miraba, dos lechuzas luchaban por un indeterminado y grisáceo trozo de carne, agazapadas en la cornisa de una polvorienta ventana, en una torre cercana un poco más alta. El viento corría suave y apacible por entre los tejados, las bóvedas y los pináculos, y encima de él, el límpido cielo del atardecer parecía un océano insoldable, más grande y más hermoso que desde abajo. Bajando la cabeza, Michael alcanzaba a verlo todo, los huertos, los jardines y todas las murallas, torres y puentes de aquel magnífico y suntuoso castillo que, hasta hacía muy poco, había considerado un lugar amable y seguro.

Observando Howgarts desde sus olvidadas y remotas alturas, Michael sentía una paz y un sosiego que cada día le eran más extraño. El silencio distante, empeñado en existir alejado del tumulto propio del colegio, y los tejados donde moraba, parecían querer ignorar deliberadamente lo que ocurría a sus pies, apartando la vista con disgusto de esos lugares llenos de ruido, polvo y pequeñeces, porque allí arriba había otra realidad, una realidad independiente y ajena que regía sus propias reglas, más sencillas y lógicas, reglas que Michael había aprendido a descifrar. Pero, por otra parte, sentía que esas agujas y esos torreones que se cernían sobre las diminutas siluetas de alumnos y profesores velaban por ellos, los cubrían con un manto protector, protegían el castillo del peligro exterior. Siempre y cuando nadie perturbase su particular mundo ni quisiera invadir su quietud con alboroto, explosiones o humo.

Rodeado por los distantes e imponentes tejados del castillo, Michael se sentía seguro, sabedor que nada ni nadie podía alcanzarlo allá arriba. Se sentía feliz contemplando el mundo (su mundo) desde lejos, parapetado, protegido, relajado. Solo. Porque se había sorprendido al comprobar lo poco que la gente mira hacia arriba.

En terminar la última clase de Pociones, la Carrow lo había acorralado en una mazmorra y, dirigiéndole su repulsivo y deforme rostro tuerto lo había amenazado con torturarlo si no le contaba quién había hecho desaparecer su reserva de Veritaserum. Michael lo sabía perfectamente, y como no le apetecía que le torturaran, había empujado, presa del pánico, a la mortífaga, y había arrancado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Michael suspiró. La había perdido de vista, pero con aquella desesperada huida se había delatado a sí mismo, así que ahora estaba bajo el punto de mira de los Carrow, otra vez. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo, pero un miedo vahído y asfixiante se había apoderado de él, y su única respuesta racional había sido salir corriendo. Aquello no le podía volver a pasar, más que nada porque había otras personas cuyo único salvaguardo era su silencio.

Estuvo allí hasta que el sol se puso, y entonces decidió volver a la sala común. No podía arriesgarse a ir al Gran Comedor, así que tendría que pedirle a Terry que le subiera algo de cenar antes de acostarse. Pobre Terry, pensó con una punzada de culpa. Lo último que necesitaba su amigo era tener que subir y bajar más escaleras de lo estrictamente necesario.

Michael deambuló por los vacíos pasillos del colegio echando continuas miradas hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie lo veía, que nadie lo seguía. En cada esquina, Michael se ocultaba tras el muro y echaba un vistazo antes de decidirse a continuar su camino. Aquella actitud le hacía sentirse como un vulgar ladronzuelo, un huido de la justicia o algo así, pero las apremiantes circunstancias así lo requerían.

Mientras caminaba, con los brazos pegados al torso, el cuerpo encogido, y moviendo las piernas de manera que sus pasos no hicieran ruido alguno, observaba con amarga tristeza a su alrededor, viendo cómo había cambiado el castillo y cómo había cambiado Michael con él.

Michael había vuelto a las andadas con el ED al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando los mortífagos arrestaron a la pobre Luna en el tren y la llevaron a Azkaban por culpa de lo que escribía su padre en _El Quisquilloso_. Michael no soportaba pensar en Luna, tan ingenua, tan incomprendida, tan bienintencionada, tan a su aire, encerrada tras los muros de aquel lugar innombrable. Aquello hizo germinar la semilla de la rebeldía definitivamente en su interior, aunque la llevaba atesorando muchos largos y frustrantes meses. Desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts para empezar aquel curso tan radicalmente diferente a todos los anteriores. Cuando expulsaron de la forma más humillante posibles a cerca de treinta hijos de muggles, cuando raparon a Lisa Turpin, o cuando le deformaron un tobillo a una aterrorizada alumna de tercer curso por irse de la lengua. Cuando utilizaron la maldición _cruciatus_ por primera vez, en Halloween. Cuando escuchó los gritos, esos gritos estridentes, inhumanos, que rebotaban contra las paredes del castillo y hacían que temblaras como una hoja. Te sustraían todas tus fuerzas, cerrabas los ojos, pero los gritos se te metían en el pecho, y resonaban, y gritaban dentro de ti...

Lo cierto es que Michael nunca había sido demasiado valiente, él mismo lo reconocía ante cualquiera. El miedo a la oscuridad no se le pasó hasta su décimo cumpleaños (a pura fuerza de voluntad) y cuando era bebé le daba miedo pisar el asfalto. Siempre era el último, el rezagado en las excursiones familiares, siempre se quedaba con su madre mientras su padre salía a explorar por ahí, pues sus ganas de acompañarlo rápidamente se veían aplastadas, como una masa asfixiante, por los miles de temores que ocultaba el mundo exterior, listo para atosigarlo. De pequeño, lloraba cuando veía arañas, las flores le hacían estornudar, y los truenos le hacían temblar. Ahora que pensaba, Michael imaginaba que seguramente había sido un niño bastante repelente.

Él nunca era el que se levantaba entre la multitud para denunciar una injusticia. Nunca defendía a alguien que era insultado, siempre se quedaba escondido entre las cabezas de la gente, sintiéndose culpable por no intervenir. Él se decía a sí mismo que no hacía nada porque sabía que Anthony se levantaría encorajinado para terminar con aquello. Lo cierto es que Michael no quería destacar, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo. Prefería encerrarse en su mundo, vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones, alejado de las preocupaciones ajenas, mimetizarse, ser como los demás, que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Era más fácil, más cómodo.

Michael no recordaba ni un sólo episodio de su vida donde se hubiera comportado como un auténtico héroe, algo a lo que aferrarse para tranquilizar a su conciencia, para convencerla de que él era una buena persona. Nunca se había rebelado contra la opinión pública, por ejemplo, aunque no fuera correcta y él fuera dolorosamente consciente de ello, simplemente se había dejado arrastrar, acallando las reprobatorias vocecillas (con el tono de Anthony) que le reprochaban en su oído. Aunque por otro lado, sus padres, una pareja de anodinos y temerosos funcionarios que trabajaban en la Red Flu, le habían inculcado más bien aspectos como la sumisión o la pasividad para poder sobrevivir. ¿Y qué culpa tenía él? «Tu vida vale más que todos los ideales juntos», decían.

La única muestra de resistencia en su historial había sido su pertenencia al ED durante el tiránico reinado de Umbridge. Pero no lo hizo por ningún motivo en especial, ni por lealtad a Potter ni por oponerse al Ministerio. Lo hizo meramente porque Ginny (ah, Ginny) se lo pidió. Le parecía un juego de acalorados adolescentes eso de aprender hechizos a escondidas, nada más. No asistió a la llamada de socorro para ir al Ministerio y encontrar a Black, y olvidó el asunto cuando se inauguró el nuevo curso.

Anthony Goldstein, su mejor amigo junto con Terry, era probablemente la única razón por la que Michael no había acabado totalmente desarraigado hacia las injusticias que ocurrían a su alrededor. Anthony, tan fiero, tan pasional y vehemente, con ese fuero justiciero que ardía en sus ojos y hacían pensar que debería estar en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw. Él era la voz de la conciencia en el grupo, un joven comprometido con los demás que siempre intentaba ayudar a quien lo pidiese. Anthony tenía estatus de sangre mestiza, como él, pero una razón extra para ser como era: sus parientes muggles eran nada más y nada menos que judíos que huyeron del infierno de la Alemania nazi a Inglaterra. Tenía primos en Jerusalén y en Estados Unidos, y era firmemente consciente de que su labor en aquel mundo era mejorarlo de algún modo antes de expirar, misión que casi elevaba a vocación providencial. Él leía a grandes líderes pacifistas, Thoreau, Ghandi, tanto de la comunidad mágica como de la no mágica.

\- La desobediencia civil es un deber moral -decía acaloradamente a Terry y a Michael, tan severo y circunspecto, mientras éstos se desternillaban de risa-. Ya no como ciudadanos de un estado, sino como especie, como seres que habitan el universo.

Normalmente, tanto Terry como él solían dejarlo tranquilo en ese tipo de episodios, que ellos llamaban entre risas «Anthony y sus cosas». Aun así, los tres habían crecido felices entre esos muros, sin muchas oportunidades para que Anthony defendiera a los oprimidos, porque no había. Habían corrido chillando por aquellos pasillos, explorado juntos los jardines, incluso se habían quedado dormidos una vez, acurrucados los tres en las raíces de la gran haya que había junto al lago. Fíjate hasta qué punto se sentían seguros, quedándose dormidos por ahí, pensaba Michael con tristeza. Por aquellos días, dormitar ni que fuera un poquito en los bancos de piedra del patio le parecía tan inverosímil como respirar zumo de tomate.

Al llegar a la esquina del patio de Transformaciones (tan abarrotado y ruidoso que los desangelados tejados le parecían ahora un recuerdo de otro mundo), tocó con mucho disimulo una columna adosada a la pared. Examinando con dedos habilidosos, pronto encontró las dos incisiones que indicaban, en el lenguaje críptico del ED, que los pasadizos secretos de aquella zona estaba despejados.

Cada mañana y cada noche, doce pareja de voluntarios, divididos en zonas, comprobaban el estado de los pasadizos, y luego hacían una o dos incisiones en la piedra de lugares acordados para informar de su estado. Una incisión implicaba que el pasadizo estaba vigilado, o que era peligroso pasar por allí (Filch, _la Señora Norris_, Peeves, los obstáculos podían ser muy variables). Dos significaba despejado. Al principio hacían las incisiones con la forma de la cicatriz de Potter, pero era demasiado laborioso, y una pista que los delataba fácilmente, por lo que finalmente desistieron y se decantaron por hacer sencillas líneas rectas.

Paradójicamente, Michael utilizaba muchísimo más los pasadizos secretos que las áreas normales y respetables del castillo. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a deambular sin preocupaciones por esos corredores escondidos, y cuando iba por la parte principal del castillo se sentía expuesto y desorientado, no paraba de acechar en cada esquina y mirar continuamente a derecha e izquierda. Michael sabía que aquella actitud parecía la de una maniático, incluso la de un paranoico, pero cualquier precaución era poca: nadie podía saber entre las mareas de estudiantes qué ojos eran tus amigos y qué ojos no lo eran.

El ambiente crepuscular del patio era fresco y agradable, pero Michael no se entretuvo. Resolvió ir por Rojizo, que conectaba directamente con la base de la torre de Ravenclaw.

Habían bautizado los pasadizos secretos con un código completamente secreto, de manera que podía hablar abiertamente de ellos delante de los profesores. Los nombres habían sido dados en honor a los gemelos Weasley. El del espejo del tercer piso, por ejemplo, se llamaba Saltaclases, y de la lechucería, Pecas.

Al entrar en la tranquilizante oscuridad de Rojizo, Michael se sintió mucho mejor, y empezó a avanzar a paso seguro. Justo entonces, la moneda del ED que llevaba en el bolsillo se le calentó. Un mensaje. Michael la sacó precipitadamente y leyó unas escuetas palabras. «Recuento. Ven ya. Padma». Michael maldijo en voz baja. Todas las noches habían tomado la precaución de contar a los alumnos de primero y segundo año de Ravenclaw, y él era el que tenía la lista. Sabía que se había entretenido demasiado en los tejados y que Padma se enfadaría. Intensificó el paso aún más.

El recuento se había vuelto en un mecanismo indispensable para el correcto funcionamiento de la sala común. Con él se controlaba el ir y venir de los alumnos menores, si estaban castigados o no, o si había alguna desaparición. Ya había ocurrido alguna vez. Los esbirros de los Carrow acorralaban a algún miembro de su casa por los pasillos (normalmente pequeño y atemorizado) y después de tontear un poco con él (cortes por aquí y por allá, labios amoratados, cabellos quemados) le interrogaban para averiguar cuáles eran los escondites del ED. «Nos tratan como una célula terrorista», había dicho Padma con una risa agria. Michael aún no había participado en ningún rescate. Aquellos interrogatorios, completamente arbitrarios, tenían una finalidad más bien punitiva, ejemplar y disuasoria, para meter miedo entre los estudiantes, más que una forma de conseguir información. Pero les encantaba, así que daba igual.

Llegó a la entrada de la sala común casi jadeando, elevando una plegaria silenciosa para que la aldaba de bronce en forma de águila fuera compasiva aquella noche. En otra época, que a Michael le parecía lejanísima, aquellos acertijos le divertían. Ahora, solo le irritaban. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Observó cansino como el águila cobraba vida y se dirigía hacia con su habitual voz femenina.

\- ¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe ser, pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será? -inquirió.

Michael se quedó pensando unos instantes.

\- El día de mañana -respondió con impaciencia.

\- Muy escueto -respondió ella a su vez, dejándolo pasar.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala común de Ravenclaw se sintió mejor. Ése era su verdadero hogar, prácticamente el único lugar donde sabía que no lo podían encontrar (los Carrow eran tan cómicamente estúpidos que les parecían imposibles los acertijos de la aldaba). Allí estaba la bóveda estrellada y la estatua de fino y delicado mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw. Como siempre, por toda la estancia flotaba ese aroma del aire frío, límpido y claro de las alturas que tanto le gustaba a Michael. De los altos y estrechos ventanales colgaban cortinas azules, que dejaban entrever las altas montañas que rodeaban el castillo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar la belleza del lugar, porque enseguida Padma se le echó encima con un humor de perros, los brazos cruzados y un ceño tan fruncido que Michael se quedó mirándolo, momentáneamente anonadado.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Michael? -le preguntó, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo-. ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué hora es el recuento!

\- Lo siento, Padma -dijo dócilmente-. Tuve que escapar de la Carrow después de clase, y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

Con un gesto adusto saludó a Anthony, que se hallaba muy concentrado en una mesa cercana falsificando certificados de permiso para la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey casi se muere del disgusto cuando se enteró que para utilizar los servicios sanitarios del colegio se necesitaba un permiso especial del director. Casi dimitió y todo, pero su lealtad a Hogwarts pudo más. Un avinagrado mago del Ministerio montaba guardia cada hora del día y de la noche en la entrada de la enfermería, y nadie sin un permiso podía acercarse más de dos metros a él. La red de falsificación, dirigida por Anthony con eficacia impecable, era terriblemente compleja, y abarcaba todo el castillo. Tenía agentes distribuidos para contactar con los interesados, otros que escondían los certificados, otros que los transportaban y otros que los entregaban a sus normalmente agonizantes destinatarios. Sería muy difícil desmantelar todo aquello, se decía Michael con preocupación, si la cosa salía a la luz. Porque saldría. Aunque el mago del Ministerio no hacía preguntas (por no hacer parecía incapaz de hablar), de nuevo, cualquier precaución era poca.

Anthony le devolvió el gesto con una seca cabezada y volvió a lo suyo. Por su parte, Terry, que acababa de verlo, se acercó a él con paso vacilante. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la cojera.

\- Deja en paz al pobre, Padma -dijo éste con voz conciliadora, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Michael-. Es la primera vez que llega tarde, y todos cometemos errores.

Padma pareció amedrentarse.

\- Bueno, está bien -dijo, descruzando las manos-. Pero date prisa, los niños se estaban poniendo nerviosos.

Padma giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar con decisión. Michael se dispuso a seguirla, suspirando, pero Terry le retuvo un instante.

\- Parecéis un matrimonio -le susurró pícaramente.

\- Cállate -le espetó éste con fingido mal humor. Luego le dio un golpe en el hombro-. Gracias, cojo -añadió.

Terry le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con el mismo paso inseguro. Michael lo observó con inquietud. Hacía ya más de un mes que le habían echado la maldición Sangre de Cemento en una pierna, pero sus efectos aún se resistían a desaparecer.

Michael se fue abriendo paso ante los demás estudiantes de Ravenclaw, muchos de los cuales ya se preparaban para ir a dormir. Nadie hacía deberes. Les parecía algo de otro tiempo.

A Michael le caía bien Padma, pero su pertenencia al ED la había vuelto un tanto arisca e impaciente. Pero Michael se lo perdonaba, era mucha la presión que tenía que aguantar.

Los de primero y segundo aguardaban en dos largas filas cual regimiento de infantería, observando a Padma y a Michael con adoración, mientras éstos revisaban una vez más la lista, que Michael tenía guardada en una cajonera de la sala. Para ellos, aquellos dos adustos e intrépidos alumnos eran casi como sus padres, los valientes héroes que velaban por ellos y se encargaban de su seguridad.

Aquel sentimiento de admiración que suscitaba Michael al pasar lo había acompañado desde que se descubrió que volvía a ser miembro del ED. En aquella torre todos eran fieles a la organización, pero sólo unos pocos formaban parte. Michael reconocía que se había sentido muy bien cuando todos susurraban a su paso, le hacían sentirse valiente y arrojadizo, se había chuleado un poco, también. Eso fue antes de saber qué implicaba realmente formar parte de todo aquello.

Como cada noche, Michael fue cantando los nombres de cada uno, primero los de segundo y luego los de primero. A cada nombre que leía, Padma y él oían un vacilante «¡Sí!» y veían una mano levantada. Pero al llegar último, solo oyeron silencio.

\- Hector Woodgate -repitió Michael, levantando la vista del pergamino. Los alumnos se revolvían nerviosos, estirando la cabeza intentando verlo entre sus filas.

\- ¿Hector? -la voz de Padma denotaba aprensión.

Poco después, la casa entera buscaba a Hector por toda la torre. Su hermana mayor, Annalissa Woodgate, lideraba la búsqueda, que sin embargo no se extendió durante mucho tiempo.

Aquello ya había pasado otras veces.

Annalissa gimió y se derrumbó en la primera silla que encontró. Padma fue rápidamente hacia ella, y Michael y Terry se dirigeron a los alumnos de primero, que estaban blancos como la leche, algunos con el rostro acalorado por el furor de la búsqueda.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Terry sin muchos remilgos-. ¿Dónde está?

\- Dimitri, por favor -llamó Michael con voz suave y entonces un niño de piel clara se les acercó a trompicones. Michael sabía que era el mejor amigo de Hector, y el chico ya debería estar bastante asustado como para intimidarlo aún más-. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? -preguntó con cierto aire aprensivo, a su pesar. No quería transmitir su preocupación a los pequeños.

\- Subía a mi lado del Gran Comedor, lo juro -explicó Dimitri con voz nerviosa, haciendo muchos aspavientos-. Él... Cuando no lo vi en la sala común creía que había subido al dormitorio. Yo tenía que acabar de practicar un hechizo para Flitwick, y pensé que... -calló sin saber qué decir. Le temblaban los labios-. Lo siento, debería haber avisado a Padma... Lo siento -repitió.

Annalissa había empezado a chillar de puro terror («¡Lo matarán, lo matarán!») mientras sus amigas y Padma la rodeaban intentando consolarla. Michael apartó la vista de ellas y apretó un hombro a Dimitri. Captó al mirada de Anthony.

\- Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes -dijo, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Luego se reunió con Anthony y los demás.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar que algo abominable, una especie de ogro, se retorciera en sus tripas como un monstruo de carne. De repente, le entró una arcada, pero continuó avanzando.

\- Iré yo -dijo con decisión cuando llegó-. Si hubiese llegado antes, tal vez nos abríamos dado cuenta de su desaparición antes.

\- No te flageles, Michael -intervino Anthony con cierta ansiedad en la voz-. A ver, ¿alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Deberíamos avisar a Neville? -preguntó Padma, que se había acercado a ellos, mirando a Anthony.

\- No -el que respondió fue Tobias, una adquisición tardía del ED-. Esto es un asunto de Ravenclaw. Nosotros nos encargamos de encontrar a nuestros desaparecidos.

\- Con esa mentalidad no se llega a ninguna parte... -empezó Anthony con cierta impaciencia.

\- Callaos -los atajó Michael, con una severidad tal que ambos obedecieron sin rechistar-. Iré yo, ya lo he dicho.

\- No sé, Michael, tú nunca... -titubeó Terry.

\- Sé todo lo que hay que saber, y estas cosas es mejor que las haga una persona sola -dijo Michael cortante-. Cuanta menos gente esté involucrada mejor. Padma debería quedarse cuidando a la hermana, no parece muy en sus cabales -sus gritos se oían de fondo-. Vosotros enviadme un mensaje si averiguáis algo.

\- Ya está hecho -intervino Padma con irritación-. Si dejarais de pelearos por estupideces... -miró la moneda con los ojos entrecerrados-. Neville dice que el chico está en el torreón abandonado que hay al lado del patio de Transformaciones -Michael dio un respingo. Era el mismo lugar en el que había estado un rato antes-. Se lo han oído decir a la Carrow ahora mismo, mientras montaba guardia delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, la muy lerda -el mensaje cambió-. Nos lo deja en nuestra manos. Nosotros estamos más cerca -su declaración fue seguida por un extraño silencio.

\- Me voy. Cada segundo es crucial.

Todos asintieron, incluso Tobie. Sin perder el tiempo, Michael dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida. Notaba las miradas de toda la casa de Ravenclaw clavadas en él.

\- ¡Michael! ¿Has cenado? -preguntó de improviso Padma.

\- Picaré algo cuando vuelva -contestó él, sin volverse, mientras salía de la sala común.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, hizo una mueca.

«Mierda, sí que parecemos un matrimonio», pensó.

*He decidido partir esta historia en dos, porque si no el capítulo habría sido demasiado largo. Espero que os haya gustado :D


	10. Michael C y las cadenas en la torre (II)

El reinado de los Carrow había dividido al alumnado de Hogwarts, ya de por sí bastante fragmentado. A la rivalidad causada por las Casas se había sumado también el choque entre los que aprobaban las nuevas medidas de la dirección (normalmente más privilegiados), y los que las rechazaban. Y eso no había hecho más que sacar a la luz otras diferencias, enterradas o ignoradas con el paso de los años, pero que ahora, en el clima salvaje que imperaba en todo el castillo, no había hecho más que agudizarse. Los que creían en la sangre limpia y los que no, los que usaban las Artes Oscuras y los que no, los que no ponían reparo en utilizar maldiciones imperdonables y los que no. Esa batalla, sin embargo, era oficial y ecléctica, predecible incluso, pues era la misma batalla que en esos instantes se libraba en todo el mundo mágico, la batalla que, desde el principio de los tiempos, atosigaba a la humanidad entera: el bien contra el mal, la luz contra la oscuridad, un concepto tan simplista como verdadero.

Esa lucha, más magnificente y vistosa, no era demasiado grave en el castillo. Los esbirros de los Carrow y de Snape eran muy pocos, eran perfectamente reconocibles, temidos y odiados por el resto de habitantes de Hogwarts. Había realmente muy pocos partidarios de lord Voldemort tras esos muros. ¿Cuál era el problema, pues? ¿Por qué no empezaba la rebelión ya, ahora mismo, en ese mismo instante, mientras Michael corría por las escaleras de aquel torreón olvidado?

Todas las tiranías de la historia, tanto de la comunidad mágica como de la comunidad no mágica, subieron al poder gracias a la intimidación y al miedo, pero no gracias a sus partidarios. En realidad, estos sistemas tienen su base en una inmensa mayoría, latente, silenciosa, anónima y oprimida que dócilmente dice «Sí». Son gente decente, que nunca harían daño a nadie, que se escandalizan ante el abuso, pero que prefieren apartar la vista, asqueados, incómodos, culpables. Y callan, y aguantan y olvidan. Por miedo, por sumisión, por indiferencia. Sacan brillo a sus cadenas, pacientemente, quedamente. Sumisamente. Y hay muy pocos, una selecta minoría hecha de otra cosa, que dice «No». Y lucha, y persevera y perpetúa. Son héroes, gente diferente al resto de las personas.

Michael sabía que no tenía madera de mártir y que llevaba toda su vida diciendo «Sí». Pero algo se encendió dentro de él cuando abofetearon a Luna y se la llevaron a la cárcel, aquella mañana fría de principios de años, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Estaba harto de pasarse las clases muriéndose de miedo, estaba harto de agachar la cabeza y de evitar contacto visual con la Carrow. Harto de que su vida y la de sus compañeros fueran un infierno por culpa de personas estúpidas y malvadas. Algo le dijo que esa era su oportunidad de servir al mundo, de hacer lo correcto por una vez, de dejar atrás su egoísmo y su cobardía y de unirse a las personas que, con desafío, dicen «No».

Esa es la batalla que ese momento se libraba en cada una de las mentes de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Una batalla también antigua como el tiempo, pero menos visible, menos conocida. Es la batalla de la gente decente que debe aceptar todo lo que conlleva la decencia si quieren seguir presentándose así ante el mundo y ante sí mismos.

Y a ellos debe recordarlos la historia.

En todo eso pensaba Michael mientras escuchaba agazapado tras el umbral de las escaleras, en medio de la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche, atento a cualquier ruido. Intentaba darse ánimos, pero ya se empezaba a arrepentir con desesperación de todo aquello. Pero no había vuelta atrás, y lo sabía. Hector, el ED, todos confiaban en él.

Michael puso un pie de terciopelo sobre el irregular suelo de piedra y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Caminaba en las sombras, alejándose del círculo de luz que proyectaban las antorchas. No se oía nada. A cada paso, el miedo le atenazaba la tráquea con cada vez más y más intensidad, reclamando atención. Y allí, en medio de la oscuridad y de la tenebrosa y vacilante luz del fuego, que apenas lograba deshacer su densidad, se sintió ridículo, estúpido en aquella postura comprimida, falso, intentando aparentar algo que desde luego no era. Se sentía increíblemente pequeño, un niño casi, frágil, inseguro, quebradizo como una hoja de otoño. Se sorprendió pensando en sus padres, en su calidez, en su seguridad. El sudor, frío como el hielo, corría como riachuelos por su espalda. El miedo de que en cualquier momento surgiera un rostro de la oscuridad y lo descubriera lo estaba matando. Era una incertidumbre que le presionaba hacia abajo los hombros.

Pero, después de todo, ¿Qué hacía allí? Él no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. Podía volver por donde había venido, decirles a todos que no lo había encontrado, y dejar a los miembros más experimentados del ED la tarea de salvarlo. Él no era el más indicado para aquella misión, y ahora lo sabía con una certeza incuestionable. Nunca había participado en algo tan radical, tan peligroso. Es cierto, había estado en el punto de mira de la Carrow un par de veces, y habían tonteado con él sin muchas ganas (un corte en la mejilla, sus músculos entumecidos, nada importante en comparación con otros), pero aquello era diferente... Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que le podía pasar? El chico no iba a morirse, desde luego, y era mejor que esperase a que avisara a Neville o a Anthony, que eran los verdaderos héroes en todo esto, los que lo rescatarían (¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que podía parecerse a ellos? Él no estaba hecho de esa pasta, y debía aceptarlo).

Entonces lo vio, y el corazón casi se le sale de la garganta. Las piernas de Michael resbalaban sin remedio, parecían echas de humo, todo él temblaba. Se quedó un instante así, entre las sombras, resistiéndose a ser él mismo, a huir, a protegerse, a encogerse, a dejar de existir. Como un pequeño ratoncito.

Hector Woodgate estaba encadenado de las muñecas al palo de una antorcha. Los eslabones de hierro brillaban tenuemente bajo el fuego. Hilillos de sangre le corrían por los brazos, brazos blancos, con huesecillos de pájaro. La cabeza tendida hacia delante, los pies rozando el suelo, balanceándose siniestramente. Más cadenas, que le cubrían el torso y las piernas. Su cabello rubio, donde centelleaban pequeños y sangrientos rubíes, le tapaba completamente el rostro. Encadenado, con el cuerpo inerte, la cara en sombras y la luz de fuego iluminándole, parecía una especie de Cristo descendiendo de la Cruz, un mártir de tiempos remotos y ancestrales. Un sacrificio a dioses antiguos, a dioses sin nombre.

Y gemía. Gemía suavemente, sin fuerzas, como un animalillo perdido. No gemía con la esperanza de que alguien le oyese. Gemía de dolor.

Por un instante, todo él quedó paralizado por el horror. Finalmente, después de un segundo de vacilación, el cuerpo extenuado hasta el desmayo del desventurado chiquillo devolvió algo a la mente de Michael. Notó como alguien invisible le daba una colleja en la nuca. ¡Espabila!, le decía la voz. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Su hermana y Dimitri confían en ti! ¡Está sufriendo lo indecible! ¡Va! ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad definitiva, la que demostrará si eres un cobarde o no!

Michael se adelantó lentamente, varita en mano, mirando a derecha e izquierda. El pasillo estaba desierto. Se acercó a Hector, que desprendía un olor horrible, inequívoco: olía a hierro, a cadenas, a cerrojos y a llaves oxidadas, a sangre, a magia oscura. Contuvo las ganas de gritar de rabia e indignación, porque el miedo ya había quedado atrás. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así a un niño? ¿Y qué clase de persona era él, que había vacilado a la hora de salvarlo?

Michael le sostuvo la cabeza y la levantó delicadamente, a pesar de que sus dedos temblaban sin control. Hector gimió más fuerte.

\- Tranquilo Hector... -le murmuró con voz ahogada, teñida de horror-. Te sacaré de aquí, campeón, ya ha acabado... Te sacaré de aquí -repitió.

Hector tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Tras las finas rendijas, asomaban dos iris oscuros, enturbiados, desenfocados, tribulados. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero el movimiento era apenas perceptible.

Michael rompió las cadenas con un hechizo, tan furioso que éstas tintinearon y causaron un gran estrépito, estrellándose contra el suelo. Michael saltó del susto, con el corazón latiéndole a marchas forzadas. Recogió el cuerpo de Hector, que, en cambio, caía laxo, mullido y sin fuerzas al encuentro de sus brazos. Luego lo depositó con un cuidado extremo en el suelo, temiendo que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos allí mismo. Debajo de la túnica, Michael notaba sus finos músculos extrañamente abultados, huecos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo. A diferencia de Terry, Michael sentía una debilidad por los niños pequeños. Si un niño lloraba, a Terry le daban ganas de gritar y romper algo. A Michael, en cambio, le entraban ganas de abrazarlo.

Hector dejó de gemir, y entonces le desgarró la túnica. Tenía el pecho ondulado, en efecto, como si le hubieran deformado la caja torácica. Tuvo que taparse las manos con la boca para no gritar, porque había identificado los síntomas de la maldición de la escrófula, que el Carrow les había enseñado a principios de curso.

Aquel niño necesitaba cuidados ya, o si no podría morirse allí mismo. Alarmado, y con el corazón exprimido de angustia, Michael se obligó a pensar con claridad, deshaciendo la amenazante bruma de nervios y miedo que amenazaba con asfixiarle. Sentía con una intensidad demoníaca como la sangre borbotaba hasta su cerebro con cada frenético latido, pero aún así realizó correctamente el _Locomotor mortis_ (hasta él mismo se sorprendió) y el magullado cuerpo de Hector se alzó lentamente.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Michael reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo podían haberlo hecho tan rápido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había abandonado el torreón hasta que había vuelto? Media hora, a lo sumo. Y la cena siempre terminaba cuando se ponía el sol. ¿Es que acaso el secuestrador de Hector y Michael se habían cruzado por el camino? Además, nunca se habían pasado tanto con los castigos, ni siquiera con Neville cuando lo capturaban. ¿Acaso Hector era hijo de muggles? Michael lo ignoraba, pero abría puesto la mano al fuego de que no. Ya no quedaban hijos de muggles en el casillo. Entonces, ¿Se trataba de una nueva y horripilante forma para amenazar a la gente?

Y de repente lo entendió todo, tan evidente y obvio que le dieron ganas de darse porrazos en la cabeza. El maltrecho y grotescamente deformado cuerpo de Hector, sus suaves gemidos, las cadenas, la Carrow revelando su ubicación delante de la sala común de Gryffindor, todo, era un mensaje. Michael lo podía entender perfectamente, como si lo hubieran escrito en la pared. «Seguid desafiándonos, y nosotros haremos esto». Presa del pánico, Michael empezó a morderse las uñas con ansia. ¿Qué harían? Debía informar a Anthony y a los demás de aquello cuanto antes.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo. Se obligó a parar, porque Hector podría darse un golpe con algo a demasiada velocidad. Pero él continuaba flotando sobre su cabeza, apacible y silenciosamente. Michael sintió un alivio descomunal. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw. Cogería un certificado y volvería corriendo a la enfermería. Aunque sería mejor que no lo viese su hermana, porque podría enloquecer allí mismo, y a Michael ya le estaba costando lo suyo mantener a raya el pánico ante tal atroz crimen.

Y entonces lo oyó todo, lo escuchó todo de repente, como si se abalanzase sobre él. Vio una lámpara acercarse deprisa, y los pasos contenidos tan propios de Filch le resonaron en los oídos. Michael se quedó helado, contemplando impotente como la lucecita se acercaba más y más.

Años más tarde, cuando explicaba esa historia, Michael no sabía decir cómo se las había ingeniado para desatascarse en aquel momento decisivo, qué había ocurrido para que su mente y su cuerpo trabajaran tan armoniosamente, de forma tan rápida, tan eficiente. El caso es que Michael metió a Hector en un armario que encontró a su izquierda (ya adulto, Michael fue a ofrecerle su sincero agradecimiento a aquel armario), y con su moneda envió un mensaje a Padma, indicándole qué había ocurrido y dónde había escondido a Hector. Luego tragó saliva y esperó, pues Filch ya estaba a escasos metros de él. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

\- Vaya, vaya... -dijo una voz-. Tenemos problemas, ¿eh?

Mucho, muchísimo tiempo después (o eso le pareció a Michael), despertó en una de las camas de hierro de la enfermería. Era mediodía, y el sol entraba a raudales a través de los postigos entreabiertos. No se oía ni un alma.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se hubiera asustado al ver a Hector Woodgate, tieso como un palo, observándolo sin apartar los ojos de él. Parecía sano, un poco magullado, el cabello despeinado, pero a salvo a fin y al cabo. Michael sonrió, y ese leve gesto le produjo un dolor tal que lo cegó por unos instantes. Hector se alarmó y se movió hacia él pero no lo tocó. Michael quiso decirle que estaba bien, pero utilizar las cuerdas vocales no era una opción. Con cuidado, movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dos veces. Hector lo entendió, pero no se alejó de la cama. A pesar de su timidez, Hector lo observaba con sincera adoración.

\- Me has salvado la vida -dijo con un extraño resuello.

Michael quiso sonreír y tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que su cuerpo, ardiente de fiebre bajo las sábanas, protestaría a la mínima señal de movimiento.

Lo había conseguido, pensaba con dificultad. Se había derrotado a sí mismo, su particular batalla estaba ganada. Era un héroe, había dicho «No» de forma definitiva, insalvable. Era valiente, buena persona, se lo había demostrado. En su mente enturbiada, apenas distinguió un breve atisbo de vaga y serena felicidad. Por el momento, allí estaba Hector, el fruto de su sacrificio al hacer lo correcto, completamente recuperado y a salvo. El sentimiento de felicidad se intensificó. Había temido tanto por él durante... durante aquello. La daga encantada se le apareció ante él de nuevo, un cruel fragmento de recuerdo, afilado y punzante como un cristal roto, que se le clavó en el corazón. Pero Hector estaba bien, se repetía a sí mismo para evitar que empezara a hiperventilar de la angustia. Y él también. Todo estaba bien.

\- Me han explicado cómo me salvaste -dijo Hector, acercándose un poco más, indeciso-. Cómo me metiste en el armario y te entregaste para... para protegerme -cerró la boca de golpe, cada vez más retraído.

Michael hubiese querido revolverle el pelo y hacer alguna broma, pero no sentía los dedos de las manos. De los pies mejor no pensar aún.

\- Eres mi héroe, ¿sabes? -dijo Hector atropelladamente-. Creo que nunca te lo agradeceré lo suficiente. De mayor... de mayor quiero ser como tú.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Michael. Cerró los ojos y, entonces, rompió a llorar.

Luego, se desmayó.

*Nota: Esta es la historia perdida más larga que he escrito hasta la fecha. Me disculpo por su longitud. Aun así, este ha sido el capítulo con el que más he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Anthony Goldstein sí que es judío. Rowling lo puso en su Twitter, hace ya algún tiempo. Por otra parte, la escrófula es una enfermedad real. Consiste en la inflamación de los ganglios del tórax.


	11. Albus Potter y el aprendizaje inesperado

_-¡Eso! -saltó James con entusiasmo-. ¡A mí no me importaría compartir habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!_

_-¡Ni hablar! repuso Harry con firmeza-. Al y tú compartiréis habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa._

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, p. 634_

Albus intentó picar con fuerza a la puerta, pero el ruido sonó trémulo e indeciso, aunque Albus sabía perfectamente que no podía haber nadie más en el dormitorio a parte de su hermano. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le temblaba todo: los dedos, las muñecas, las rodillas. Eran temblores repentinos, que le estremecían de la cabeza a los pies, como si tuviera fiebre. El sudor se le acumulaba en todas partes, su cráneo parecía a punto de romperse, le hacía presión detrás de los ojos, su estómago parecía querer escapar de aquel infierno por la garganta. El mismo Albus sentía asfixiarse en aquella prisión de carne, y sólo deseaba explotar y fluir lánguidamente como un fantasma.

Tal vez estaba enfermo. O así es como se sentía, al menos.

Volvió a picar, pero al ver que nadie contestaba, abrió la puerta y se atrevió a asomarse por el umbral. Para cometer tal temeridad se necesitaba un valor que Albus nunca había tenido, pero lo acuciante de la situación requería medidas drásticas.

El dormitorio del curso de su hermano era mucho más grande que el suyo propio. James lo compartía con nueve chicos más, mientras que el de Albus sólo estaba destinado a alojar a cuatro estudiantes de Gryffindor, incluido él mismo. Ya había estado allí otras veces, y sabía cuál era la cama de su hermano, pero aún así nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo allí. Se sentía expuesto y desprotegido, como si estuviera a la intemperie.

En su dormitorio, pequeño, destartalado y exhausto, que casi parecía una buhardilla, apenas cabían las pertenencias de los cuatro. Las camas con dosel se comían las unas a las otras para ganar espacio, y los baúles y las túnicas y los libros se amontonaban sin remedio y se pisoteaban entre ellos en su afán para lograr un poco de aire fresco. Todo estaba desordenado y revuelto, formando un caótico espiral de objetos y bufandas que parecía que los engullía. Y aún así, aquella habitacioncita que no había aprendido a crecer al mismo tiempo que sus ocupantes, inspiraba en Albus un cariño y una familiaridad extraña. Sentía que todos esos montones de cosas lo vigilaban y lo mantenían seguro. Se sentía a salvo y protegido, apretado entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto con el resto de sus compañeros, sabiéndose en un lugar pequeño y ajetreado, pero suyo. Cuando la profesora McGonagall reconoció el error de volver a abrir aquel dormitorio (con una cabezada seca, muy severa y circunspecta, después de desdeñar sus quejas durante años) y les comunicó que en septiembre los trasladarían a otro dormitorio, los cuatro habían prorrumpido en sendos gritos de alegría, pero Albus había sentido, muy dentro de sí, una curiosa punzada de desasosiego.

El caso es que el dormitorio de James, en comparación, parecía un palacio. La camas estaban separadas por desiertos de madera pulida, donde los baúles se aposentaban sin complicaciones, y donde los compañeros de su hermano podían extender todas sus cosas sin preocupación alguna de molestar a sus vecinos. Y el centro de la habitación era como una pista de baile desangelada, sólo suelo, aire y la luz que se colaba por entre las vigas de madera. El dormitorio de Albus, en cambio, parecía que se ahogase en sí mismo, que el aire se apretara contra las paredes, buscando una salida.

James estaba acurrucado contra el respaldo de su cama, encogido, pálido y con los ojos como platos. Pasaba obsesivamente las páginas de un libro abierto sobre sus muslos, y a pesar de ser junio, se cubría las rodillas con una fina manta de lana, bajo la cual se apreciaban unos pies flacuchos enfundados también en calcetines muy desgastados, casi deshilachados.

Albus se acercó a él con prudencia, como quien se acerca a un animal peligroso. Pero estaba tan desesperado que aquella vez se negó a aguantar las tonterías de su hermano.

\- James, ¿tienes un momento? -dijo.

James pegó un grito y todo saltó por los aires. El libro, la manta, el propio Albus dio un respingo de sorpresa.

\- ¡Al, me has asustado! -chilló James con una voz muy aguda y ridícula, mientras recogía todo y volvía a enterrar la nariz en el libro-. ¿Qué quieres? -añadió de malos modos.

Albus barajó la posibilidad de burlarse de aquella reacción tan cómica (después de todo, James llevaba años haciendo mofas de sus graznidos propios de la pubertad), pero convino en que hacerlo enfadar era lo último que necesitaba. Así que respiró hondo y se enjuagó el sudor de la frente.

\- James, ¿cómo te fue con tu primera novia? -preguntó atropelladamente, a bocajarro, como sacándose un peso de encima.

James frunció el ceño y lo miró por encima de su libro.

\- Albus, ¿qué quieres? -repitió, esta vez con evidente irritación.

El poco valor que le quedaba a Albus se desintegró de sopetón ante estas palabras (él mismo sintió cómo se deshinchaba, cual globo) y empezó a balbucear y a parlotear sinsentido, como siempre que ocurría cuando se ponía nervioso.

\- Yo... antes estaba... y... en las escaleras... -Albus notaba el rostro acalorado.

\- ¡Cállate, Albus, por Dios, la cabeza me va a explotar! -gritó James mientras hacía muchos aspavientos con las manos, como si ahuyentara moscas. Albus cerró la boca de golpe y miró al suelo.

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero dobló la página por donde estaba y dejó el libro a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarme eso precisamente ahora? ¿No te das cuenta de que me examino de los ÉXTASIS en tres días? -terminó con cierta ansiedad-. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme en paz mientras estudio.

Tenía razón por una vez, y Albus lo sabía. James siempre había sido demasiado impaciente para todo. Había pasado sus TIMOS modestamente, pero necesitaba unas cualificaciones impolutas, porque se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que quería ser _auror_ como el padre de ambos, el legendario Harry Potter. Así que lo más sensato que podía hacer Albus era no molestarle, ignorarle incluso. Empezó a sentirse un poco culpable, pero no tenía a quién más ir. Sus amigos estaban igual de aterrorizados que él y Rose... bueno, ella era una chica, un obstáculo insalvable. Necesitaba consejo de alguien experimentado, y James había sido la primera persona que se le había venido a la cabeza, sin necesidad de que pensase en alguien más.

Ojalá Teddy estuviera allí, pensó con amargura. Teddy Lupin era el ahijado de su padre, y tanto él como su hermano lo idolatraban como si se tratase de un superhéroe. Él habría sabido como calmarlo y le habría indicado qué hacer y qué no, todo de forma rápida y eficaz. Con él todo era siempre era más fácil, era amable y paciente con Albus, y sabía que le podía preguntar cualquier cosa sin miedo a hacer el ridículo o a que se burlara de él, porque Teddy era sencillamente genial. Con James, en cambio, nunca sabías qué podía pasar... Y la hermana de ambos, Lily, era una cría. Iba a primero y aún llevaba esos pasadores de pelo que le ponían sus padres. Preguntarle sobre chicas se le antojaba a Albus tan estúpido como preguntárselo al calamar gigante.

James volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por el cabello Parecía desbordado.

\- A ver, primero de todo, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta? -inquirió con desconfianza, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

\- Es que, verás... antes... yo estaba... -balbuceó Albus, que se sentía repentinamente falto de fuerzas.

\- Bueno, es igual -le interrumpió con ligereza-. Mi primera relación fue todo expectativas infladas, deseo, esperanza y vehemencia. Iba borracho de excitación, de entusiasmo y de ganas. Y de miedo. Mucho miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? -preguntó Albus extrañado.

\- Amaba locamente lo que tenía -explicó James rápidamente-, pero no quería que se disipara, me aferraba a ello con desesperación, tenía miedo de perderla por cualquier tontería. Y no sabía qué hacer, sentía que me iba dando tumbos por todas partes, que hacía el ridículo, era todo torpeza, inexperiencia, ganas de complacerla, sacrificio, desconfianza también. No quería que se enfadara conmigo, pero no sabía qué cosas la hacían enfadar y qué no, no sabía si era muy pesado, o si la agobiaba, o si quería su espacio. No sabía si reírle las cosas crueles que decía sobre sus amigas, no quería que pensara que era un aburrido o un mojigato, pero tampoco quería que pensara que era cruel o que no tenía corazón o que no era sensible. Y me hacía el chulito delante de mis amigos, pero no sabía si hacer burradas para complacerla o llamar su atención, o si eso haría que me quisiera más o si, por el contrario, haría que me tachara de inmaduro. Al final, todo saltó por los aires, y la cosa acabó rápido y mal. Fin de la historia.

Albus se quedó de piedra, tan sorprendido que olvidó momentáneamente sus propios problemas. Ni en las más alocadas situaciones, como aquella, habría podido predecir aquel derroche de sinceridad por parte de su hermano. Albus supuso que el estrés por los exámenes le había inhibido su característica prudencia. James nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, y Albus lo aceptaba. Él tampoco abría las puertas de su alma con mucha facilidad ante él. No tenían ese tipo de relación. Se ayudaban, se peleaban y se querían, y Albus sabía que James siempre estaría allí, a su manera chapucera y discontinua. Pero en su relación había un insoldable muro de mutuo acuerdo que separaba sus vidas. Nada de lo que le ocurriera al otro era de su incumbencia, y no querían molestarse mutuamente por pequeñeces. Si tenían que contarse algo, lo hacían, pero lo que realmente pensaban se lo reservaban para sí. Al acudir a él, Albus sólo había buscado un par de consejos útiles, no aquello, con lo que no se sentía demasiado cómodo, por cierto. La relación que tenía con su hermano era de las más sólidas y consistentes que tenía. Los dos sabían cuál era su papel y que esperaban el uno del otro, pero ahora, todo había quedado patas arriba.

\- Yo... yo no sabía nada de eso -murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

\- Pues claro que no lo sabías -replicó James con dureza-. ¿Por qué te lo tendría que contar? -James cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos-. Se llamaba Juncal, así que por el nombre debes de imaginarte lo buena que estaba -¡Ala, menudo desparpajo! Albus enrojeció al instante, pero gracias a Dios, su hermano no pareció darse cuenta-. Ella iba a sexto y yo a tercero, ¿qué podía saber yo? Pero a ella le encantaba que la persiguiera por todas partes, como un perrito faldero, para luego darme plantón sin explicación alguna...

\- ¿Aún os... habláis? -preguntó Albus con cautela. No entendía del todo el propósito de aquella extraña confesión (¿tal vez pretendía gastarle una broma?).

\- Claro que no - James parecía escandalizado-. Se fue de Hogwarts hace muchos años -hablaba de ello como si hubiera sucedido hacía una eternidad-. Ahora está sola, y en paro. Y vive con sus padres -añadió con cierto rencor-. Y yo aquí, hincando codos para sacarme la matrícula de _auror_... -desvió un instante la vista hacia el libro, que reposaba pacientemente a su lado, con expresión desolada.

A Albus le sorprendió el tono resentido de su hermano, como si aún acumulara dolor hacia aquella infausta Juncal.

\- Aún pareces algo afectado... -dejó caer Albus, ahora con auténtica curiosidad. Siempre había sentido que James era un imán para las chicas, que dominaba a la perfección su extraño lenguaje y sabía interpretar sus desvaríos y sus sutilezas. Para él, su hermano era el casanovas de la familia, el sabio del arte de ligar, e imaginarlo en una relación como la que describía se le antojaba extraño.

James, por su parte, parecía más tranquilo. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y se puso las manos detrás de la nuca. Contemplaba el techo de su cama con expresión meditabunda. Albus descubrió que él también se había sentado en la cama. No recordaba haberlo hecho.

\- Me utilizó y jugó conmigo cruelmente -sentenció James. Su rostro pétreo era una máscara impenetrable-. Y yo iba demasiado ebrio de hormonas como para darme cuenta. Pero no volvió a pasar.

\- Y has tenido más novias -terció Albus sagazmente.

James hizo un amago de sonrisa.

\- Tampoco para tirar cohetes. Sólo dos.

\- ¡Sólo...! -murmuró Albus con estupor, apartando la vista.

\- Me hizo mucho daño, Al, y ella nunca se disculpó ni volvió a hablarme, la muy... -Albus contuvo un gritito, porque James había dicho esa palabra que merecía una sonora colleja por parte de su madre, la temible Ginny-. Y no sé cómo olvidarla, y mira que pasó hace años. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto -ambos se quedaron callados un instante-. Estoy cansado, Albus -confesó con desaliento-. Necesito unas notas altísimas, y reconozco que debería haberme esforzado más con los TIMOS. Pero tenía la cabeza en otro sitio... Yo... de verdad que quiero ser _auror_. Nunca he llegado a hacer nada de lo que nuestros padres se sintieran verdaderamente orgullosos, como tú, Albus. Pero ahora, no sé sí...

James se quedó callado, parecía a punto de llorar. Albus estaba tenso como una astilla. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Darle la mano? ¿Abrazarlo? Se sentía torpe y denso, como una pesada mole de roca.

Entendedlo, a Albus le resultaba imposible percibir a su hermano como una criatura desvalida y necesitada de consuelo, blanda, sensible. Para él, James siempre había sido el hermano mayor insufrible, interesado en chicas y en Quidditch exclusivamente, cabezota, arrogante y un poco malévolo, siempre gastándole bromas y metiéndose con él por cualquier cosa. Albus siempre lo había visto como el típico tipo duro sin una pizca de cerebro, sólo músculos y ganas de llamar la atención. Lo creía feliz en su mundo de idioteces e inconsciencia, contento del papel que representaba en la clasista sociedad de Hogwarts. Ya hora lo veía allí, con la mirada perdida, rodeado de papeles y apuntes, preocupado por su futuro, hablando de la adolescencia y del amor como si nada, como si reflexionara cada día sobre eso. Albus no se hubiera sorprendido más si hubiera visto a su aburrido hasta la muerte tío Percy (todo gafas, codos y ceños de desaprobación) contando un chiste verde o bebiendo alcohol.

\- Pero James... tú... ¡tú puedes con lo que te echen! -exclamó torpemente, con un tono un poco ultrajado, como con rabia. Su hermano siempre se había hecho el milhombres por cualquier cosa, ahora no podía flaquear.

Él, sin embargo, sonrió débilmente.

\- No sabes la de cosas que tengo que memorizar, Al -dijo-. Me encantaría que inventasen un hechizo que le permitiera a uno comerse los libros uno tras otro, de verdad. Además, voy atrasadísimo -señaló con una seca cabezada el tomo que había al lado de su cama, el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, séptimo curso_-. Mira, todos mis compañeros ya van como mínimo por el tema dieciséis. Y yo voy por el once , Albus. ¡El once! Es mediocre.

Albus se dio cuenta que James parecía realmente deprimido. Resolvió definitivamente que no se trataba de una broma.

Pareces tú el hermano mayor. Tengo envidia de tus éxitos académicos.

\- James, ahora no puedes lamentarte de no haber estudiado todo lo que hubieses querido -James se hundió de hombros un poco más, y Albus se maldijo así mismo-. Mira, ahora lo último que puedes hacer es desanimarte. Aprovecha estos días al máximo, y pide ayuda a tus amigos o a los profesores -otra cosa no, pero amigos de James salían de debajo de las piedras. Era muy popular-. O... a mí -añadió, vacilante-. Yo estoy aquí para lo que haga falta. Yo...

\- En realidad, me gustaría hacer esto sin tu ayuda, Albus -el tono de voz de James era tan amable que incluso parecía dulce-. Papá y mamá... siempre están contentos con todo lo que tú haces: tus notas, tu actitud, tu comportamiento.

\- ¡Pero si tú también sacas buenas notas! -protestó Albus. Notó que se estaba ruborizando.

\- En cambio yo -continuó James sin hacer caso de su hermano-, sólo hago que dar problemas y disgustos a nuestros padres. Quiero... quiero demostrarles que, si quiero, yo también puedo ser modélico y ejemplar, como tú.

\- Pero no hace falta que demuestres nada a nadie. Si no quieres ser _auror_...

\- Pero sí que quiero Albus, ese es el problema -James sonrió-. Debería haberte ayudado con el Quidditch y no haberme burlado de ti. Pero era agradable ser mejor que tú en algo.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo he dado por perdido -dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros, intentando animarlo, porque realmente se lo veía muy alicaído-. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás lo que te propongas, James, de verdad. Y respecto a lo de Juncal, bueno, yo soy el menos indicado para hablar, pero creo que es una chica cruel e imbécil que acabará sola en la vida -proclamó con resolución, como si conociera a la tal Juncal de toda la vida.

Aquello hizo sonreír a James.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Albus -dijo con tono cariñoso, como si le hiciera gracia la ingenuidad de Albus-. Yo era un niño con un cuerpo que me venía grande. Sí, tenía bigote, y músculos, pero era infantil y hacía estupideces. Y eso llamaba la atención, mi cuerpo hacía que mis estupideces parecieran las temerarias hazañas de un hombre, y no los escarceos de un adolescente imbécil y subido arriba. La adolescencia es una mierda, Al, todo protuberancias y excreciones. Papá y mamá dicen que es una etapa agridulce. Pues es más agria que dulce, qué quieres que te diga. En cambio tú -James esbozó una sonrisa-, eres todo lo contrario. Tu mente ha dejado atrás a tu cuerpo hace años.

\- Pues mira, en algo coincidimos -terció Albus-. Somos «iguales, pero por razones opuestas» -dijo, imitando el tono agudo de su madre. Ginny decía aquello a menudo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, que resonó diáfana el amplio dormitorio.

\- Bueno, cuéntame qué te pasa -James se acercó a él, incorporándose con habilidad de la cama-. Que llevo todo el rato quejándome de mis problemas, como si fuera la llorona de Lily.

Albus no perdió el tiempo y le puso al corriente de todo. Y conforme hablaba, se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

\- Ay, Al, Al... -por su tono de voz, Albus temió que fuera a burlarse de él, pero James sonrió-. A ver, yo qué quieres que te diga. Habla con ella y dile hacia dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. Si quiere que salgáis, o si ha sido un momento de locura, o si sólo pretendía un lío esporádico de estos de si te he visto no me acuerdo. La cuestión es que descubras qué pretende. Y además -agregó frunciendo el ceño, pensativo-. Darse a la fuga después de besarte no ha sido lo más acertado.

\- ¡¿A qué no?! -exclamó Albus volviéndose con violencia, dando rienda suelta a su indignación-. Pero a lo mejor quería que la siguiese, o esperaba que fuera a hablar con ella en la sala común, o vete a saber qué...

\- Albus, no te ralles -le interrumpió James con serenidad-. Simplemente pregúntaselo.

\- ¡Pero a lo mejor debería saberlo! Tal vez si se lo pregunto se ofende, o quedaré como un tonto, o un inexperto...

\- Es que lo eres, Al, cualquiera que te conozca un poco lo sabe -James se encogió de hombros ante la expresión dolida de su hermano-. Simplemente, sé tú mismo, y no te obceques porque no sepas qué piensa ella, pregúntaselo y ya está. Recuerda que no sabes Legeremancia. Y no finjas, eso es lo último que deberías hacer. Después de todo, vas a hablar con un ser humano, también, no con el krarken del lago. Son chicas, no monstruos, recuérdalo.

Albus se quedó callado. James lo había resumido todo de manera que parecía súper simple, un juego de niños prácticamente.

Tal vez lo era.

\- Pero tengo miedo de quedar mal, o que se ría de mí o... -gimoteó como un niño pequeño, sin darse cuenta, como cuando su padre le hacía comerse las acelgas. «No quiero, no quiero».

James le revolvió el pelo con cariño, e instantáneamente, Albus se sintió mejor. Aquello le sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo se las ingenió mamá para enamorar a papá? -preguntó.

\- Ella dice que estuvo años carcomida por la vergüenza -explicó James-. Y que salió con otros chicos para olvidarlo, siguiendo el consejo de tía Hermione. Pero al final se armó de valor y dio ella el primer paso y lo besó -los dos hicieron una mueca al instante. Pensar en sus padres como un par de enamorados tenía algo de perturbador.

-Ojalá fuera tan valiente como mamá -murmuró con voz apagada.

Ginny se tomaba todo con tanto desparpajo, con tanta firmeza y resolución... Su padre, por ejemplo, al hablar de Cho Chang le entraba dolor de cabeza, pero su madre se partía de risa cuando explicaba historias de sus ex novios.

\- ¡Y lo eres! -dijo James, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho-. Sólo tienes que armarte de valor, como hizo ella. ¿Por qué a ti te gusta Angevina, no?

\- Sí -murmuró Albus.

\- Pues entonces a por ello -terminó su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

Y entonces, justo entonces, Albus notó que la aprensión lo abandonaba, al menos un poquito. Sí, estaba decidido. Iba a encararse al peligro, iba a hablar con ella, con sinceridad y tranquilidad, como un adulto. Después de todo, peores cosas se habían visto. Sí, no había marcha atrás.

\- Deberíamos hablar más -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- Deberíamos -James se desperezó-. Adiós, Al.

\- Adiós, Jamie.

Lo llamó como cuando lo llamaba cuando eran pequeños, antes de que descubrieran la diferencia entre lo bonito y lo cursi. Antes de que empezaran a pegarse.

Y Albus se encaminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio con grandes zancadas, muy seguro de sí mismo, y la abrió con decisión. Justo cuando iba a abandonar la habitación, oyó la voz de su hermano, a su espalda.

\- ¿Ha sido tu primer beso?

-Sí -reconoció Albus, muy azorado, mientras se giraba.

\- Vaya, pues felicidades, hermanito. ¿Hace falta que te lleve de la mano como cuando papá te llevó a San Mungo por primera vez?

\- Tú ocúpate de tus ÉXTASIS, que yo ya me las apañaré -dijo con una autosuficiencia que desde luego no sentía.

\- Cuéntamelo luego, ¿eh?

Albus le echó la lengua y salió del dormitorio, sintiéndose mucho más ligero.

Mientras bajaba por la fresca y oscura escalera de piedra, y oía los murmullos apagados que salían de los demás dormitorios, Albus reflexionaba. James, preocupado por decepcionar a sus padres, James celoso de sus buenas notas, James inseguro, James dubitativo. La verdad, no era consciente de que su hermano tuviera pensamientos tan profundos, y descubrirlo era extraño y cómico a la vez. Albus no recordaba la última vez que habían hablado tan abiertamente, sin tapujo alguno, sin lanzarse pullas o sin querer aparentar nada el uno frente al otro. Tal vez aquello fuera el comienzo de un nuevo episodio entre ellos, donde pudieran hablar sin remilgos sobre cualquier cosa, como dos verdaderos hermanos. A lo mejor, una de las razones por las que la relación afectiva entre ambos se había oxidado (tal vez la única), era porque consideraron que eso de hablar de sentimientos era de nenazas. Albus creía que, sencillamente, los dos empezaban a madurar por fin.

«Hoy hemos aprendido muchas cosas», se dijo Albus, pensativo. Sin embargo, a primera vista, nada de todo aquello le servía para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba a los pies de la escalera de piedra. Albus tragó saliva.

Angevina Ianor.

Albus se quedó helado. Rápidamente entró en pánico, y toda su serenidad saltó por los aires al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Todo había ocurrido de repente. Albus deseaba haber podido interpretar una señal, alguna clase de aviso que le pusiera en alerta sobre lo que ocurriría aquel día. Pero no, se había levantado de la cama con la monotonía y la intranscendencia habitual, sin saber que al volver a ella Albus se habría convertido en un chico besado.

Subía solo con Angevina Ianor del Gran Comedor, hablando animadamente de esto y de aquello, todo muy normal y cotidiano. Era viernes y disponían de toda la tarde libre, que ambos la querían destinar a preparar sus propios exámenes, que tendrían lugar una semana después de los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS. No recordaba de qué habían hablado exactamente. Profesores, alumnos, exámenes, qué más da. Lo importante es que, en cierto punto, Angevina rompió en mil pedazos aquella charla insulsa y estampó los labios en los de Albus. Así, sin más.

Todo fue a borbotones, rápido y brusco, inconstante, como el agua que sale de un grifo averiado. A Albus le pareció que duraba un instante, y a la vez una eternidad.

Al apartarse, la reacción instintiva de Albus fue apretarse contra ella de nuevo, ciego de... ¿de qué? No lo sabía, pero tras aquel segundo de locura Albus se alejó débilmente, trastabillando, y se apretó contra la pared de piedra como si quisiera dejar de existir, repentinamente falto de fuerzas. Sintió su rostro ponerse rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas, como si quisiera salir de su piel, violentamente, como chorros de manguera. Y cuando recuperó la compostura, Angevina había desaparecido, dejando a Albus tan mareado que tuvo miedo de desmayarse allí mismo, sin parar de mover la lengua por todo el paladar. «Esta saliva no es mía», pensaba con la mente atontada. Y al entrar en la sala común, con la vista baja, lo primero que había visto había sido su cabellera platina, y, presa del pánico, había cruzado la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo para hablar con su hermano, que seguro que estaría en su habitación repasando con desesperación para sus exámenes.

Y ahora tocaba afrontarla.

Pero por otro lado, a Albus le alegraba que aquello hubiese ocurrido, le quitaba un peso de encima, como si al fin hubiese cumplido con su deber.

Lo cierto es que cuando pisó Hogwarts aquel setiembre para empezar cuarto curso, Albus estaba verde como una brizna de hierba de primavera, con la misma experiencia que un bebé de dos meses. Y eso empezaba a ser alarmante. Sus tres mejores amigos, con los que compartía el dormitorio de Gryffindor, ya habían pasado la prueba con desastrosos resultados (pero con resultados, al fin y al cabo) y todo el curso estaba saliendo con alguien, o tenía novio o eso. Incluso Rose había tonteado un poco con Scorpius Malfoy, el colegio entero lo sabía. Albus no solía pensar demasiado en estas cosas, pero lo cierto es que se sentía un poco inadaptado, sobretodo porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para que se produjera una situación propicia para besar a alguien.

Después de todo, ¿quién se iba a fijar en él? Era el más bajito de todo el curso (usaba túnicas de dos tallas menos que el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio), con bracitos blancos de niño impúber y hombros estrechos, lento y torpe en el Quidditch, delgaducho y poca cosa, con esa mata de pelo indómito. Lo único que le gustaba de su aspecto eran sus centelleantes ojos verdes que a su padre le hacían suspirar, porque decía que eran los mismos ojos que su abuela. Además, se consideraba un chico demasiado retraído y poco interesante como para merecer la atención de las chicas. Sacaba buenas notas, y creía que era simpático y buena persona, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, James se lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años.

Angevina era arrebatadora, y tenía esa seguridad en la mirada de las chicas que han sido guapas desde niñas y son conscientes de ello, y no les importa. Angevina tenía una cabellera impresionante, rubio platino, lacia y brillante, además de una tez de palidez imperturbable y unos ojos claros que antaño le parecían escalofriantes. Incluso le recordaba un poco a la aristocrática belleza de sus primas Delacour, tan incólumes e inaccesibles, auténticas emperatrices de hielo.

Y por supuesto que se había fijado en ella, quién no. Y la había observado de reojo por los pasillos y en las clases, y había fantaseado un poco con la idea de ser su amigo, y había imaginado conversaciones tan bellas como improbables donde ella le declaraba su amor. Pero, un día, ambos habían formado pareja para practicar un hechizo en Transformaciones, y desde entonces habían sido cada vez más amigos. Albus descubrió que le gustaba todo de ella, su implacable decisión ante todo, su timidez que surgía a ratos, su particular sentido del humor, e incluso las réplicas ácidas que soltaba cuando se enfadaba. Pero aunque a Albus le gustaba mucho Angevina, aquel beso lo había pillado completamente desprevenido.

Albus irrumpió en la sala común de un portazo, empujado por la determinación, pero al ver a Angevina, oculta entre una marea de amigas al otro lado de la habitación, tropezó de forma muy ridícula, y tuvo que hacer una pirueta para no caerse. Gracias a Dios, nadie se había dado cuenta. Albus se escondió tras una mesa para planear su próximo movimiento, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dirigieron un par de alumnos de segundo.

¿Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de esperarlo rodeado de amigas?, se preguntó con desesperación. Aquello lo ponía mucho más difícil. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercarse a ella y hablarle delante de todas aquellas chicas? Dios mío, sólo con pensarlo empezó a tiritar de puro terror.

Los dos alumnos de segundo empezaron a susurrar y a señalarle con el dedo, mientras soltaban odiosas risitas. Albus contuvo el impulso de abofetearlos a los dos. Pero si no se daba prisa pronto todos descubrirían que estaba agazapado detrás de una mesa, y sería el hazmerreír de toda la Casa. Además, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Si Angevina quería ponérselo difícil... bueno, pues a aguantarse.

Albus contó hasta diez, intentando demorar el tiempo al máximo. Los dos alcornoques de segundo ya empezaban a avisar entre risas a sus odiosos amiguitos. Así que se levantó (el cuerpo entero entumecido por la tensión) y avanzó con decisión hacia el nutrido grupo de chicas.

Tenía la mente desesperadamente llena de nada, de repente, su cerebro se había vaciado, sólo notaba un incesante pitido de alarma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse callado, sin decir nada, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, no podía parar. Se iba a estrellar contra ellas, estaba seguro. Su melena, como una mancha blanca rodeada de negro, se iba acercando más y más...

«Son chicas, no monstruos», dijo una agradable voz en su cabeza. Y así, se topó de bruces con su rostro. Estaba tan aterrorizado que le costó unos segundos enfocar su cara, que lo observaba en silencio, sin decir nada, casi aprensiva.

\- Angevina, ¿podemos salir a hablar un momento, por favor? -¿Aquella voz era la suya? ¿Había hablado él, Albus? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? ¿Por qué sentía que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, como si estuviera fuera de él, un mero espectador que contempla impotente la escena?

\- Claro -respondió ella elegantemente, como una duquesa.

Albus se esforzó por no apartar la vista de Angevina. Sentía que si se cruzaba con las miradas burlonas y condescendientes de sus amigas (que sentía con intensidad dolorosa, clavadas en sus ojos), le daría un ataque al corazón y se moriría allí mismo. Así que se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a avanzar hacia el agujero del retrato, que abrió con brusquedad. Notaba la presencia de Angevina siguiéndolo en la nuca. La Señora Gorda protestó indignada, pero Albus no podría haberle importado menos algo en aquel momento que la vieja vestida de rosa que guardaba la sala común.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró, que llevaba a una habitacioncita donde sólo había una escalera de caracol que subía Dios sabe dónde y un ventanuco cuadrado. Albus se sentó en el primer escalón y se encaró a Angevina, que, por su parte, se sentó en suelo, frente a él.

Tuvo que pararse un par de segundos para que su respiración se normalizase.

\- Pero bueno, Albus, ¿qué ha sido eso? -inquirió ella, esforzándose por ocultar la sonrisa-. Parecía que me llevabas al matadero.

Aquello sacó definitivamente de sus casillas a Albus.

\- ¿Cómo tienes...? ¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿Qué...? -Albus parecía a punto de explotar, así que intentó serenarse y respiró hondo varias veces-. Angevina, ¿no podías haber tenido la amabilidad de esperarme sola? ¿Sabes el suplicio que he tenido que pasar, viendo como tus amigas se reían de mí en mi cara? ¿Sabes el ridículo y la vergüenza que he pasado? -terminó con aplomo.

La sonrisa de Angevina se congeló en su cara.

\- Oye, ¿y yo cómo podía saber que irías a hablar conmigo? -contraatacó ella, molesta-. Cuando has llegado a la sala común la has cruzado como una centella, y ya creía que te pasarías el resto del día en el dormitorio. ¿Esperabas que me pasara el día sola esperando a que aparecieses?

\- ¡Pues sí! -gritó Albus-. ¡Me acabas de besar, por Dios! ¡Y después vas y desapareces sin dejar rastro! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme eso?

Albus se sintió satisfecho después de gritar, aunque sabía que ese no había sido el consejo de James. Pero mira, estaba enfadado y disgustado, y hacérselo saber no le haría daño alguno. Temió que se pusiera de morros y abandonara la habitación, pero Angevina apartó la vista, avergonzada, tensa.

\- Bueno, mira, vamos a dejarlo estar, ¿vale? -dijo Albus con ademán conciliador-. Ni tú ni yo hemos estado bien hoy. Yo, por mi parte me he puesto nerviosísimo, y no sabía cómo actuar, ni qué hacer -Albus calló a la espera de que Angevina hablara, pero ella sólo asintió, así que prosiguió-: Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó bruscamente, confuso-. O, no sé... ¿qué quieres? Yo... nunca antes... -su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más inaudible-. Me gustas mucho, Angevina -terminó, rojo como un tomate.

Bueno, pues ya está. Había racionalizado y expuesto sus sentimientos ante ella. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Ahora le tocaba a ella sacar sus cartas. «Las chicas están todas como una cabra», pensó, ceñudo.

\- Pues claro que quiero ser tu novia, tonto -dijo ella, y Albus se sintió tan aliviado que pensó que podría derretirse allí mismo-. Eres adorable, Potter -le susurró mientras acercaba el rostro al suyo.

Albus sintió su proximidad, y entonces se quedó súbitamente tranquilo, lo invadió una calma que aún no había sentido en todo aquel día de locos. Albus cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a entregarse a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de pasar.

Su último pensamiento, lleno de agradecimiento, fue, sin embargo, para su hermano James.


	12. Percy Weasley y el bien y el mal (I)

_-... y que si papá y mamá iban a convertirse en traidores al Ministerio, él pensaba asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que ya no pertenecía a nuestra familia. Hizo el equipaje aquella misma noche y se marchó. Ahora vive aquí, en Londres. _

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, p. 82_

«Mi corazón se fosilizó hasta el punto que tenía más cosas en común con un roble que con otro corazón humano b...» Percy cerró de sopetón el libro que estaba leyendo y lo apartó con asco de sí respirando agitadamente, como si fuera una especie de insecto. Nunca habría imaginado que esas polvorientas memorias anónimas, que había encontrado por casualidad en un sombrío local del Callejón Diagon, podrían llegar a sacudirle de aquella manera. Esa frase le había removido algo en su interior, algo que no debería continuar existiendo.

Percy contuvo un estremecimiento, y justo entonces sonó la alarma del despertador, anunciando que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Al instante, como impulsado por un muelle, Percy lo apagó y saltó de la cama. Últimamente no dormía mucho, y no era inusual que el amanecer lo sorprendiera ya despierto. Levantó las persianas (había estado leyendo a la luz de su varita), fue al baño y se duchó. Se vistió con la sencilla túnica que siempre llevaba para ir al Ministerio y se calzó con unos lustrosos zapatos negros, tan brillantes que uno creía que llevaban un hechizo deslumbrante. Luego, bebió té, comió cinco galletas de jengibre, se lavó los dientes y se peinó, haciéndose una rectísima línea que le partía el cabello en dos, una vieja costumbre heredada de su antiguo jefe, el caído en desgracia señor Crouch. Lo tenía demasiado largo, estaba empezando a formar ondas cuando caía por las sienes. Percy tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de que debería cortárselo. Pero no tenía tiempo. Así, después de echar un breve vistazo a su piso, salió al rellano y cerró la puerta con un disimulado y sencillo _Fermaportus._ Así eran sus mañanas, de una simple y serena complejidad.

Percy se había despertado pensando en sus hermanos pequeños, más que nada porque había soñado con ellos la noche anterior. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Percy recordó aquella mañana remota en que se despertó con una flor de buganvilia bajo la almohada, morado sobre blanco. Percy había cogido la quebradiza flor con dos dedos, receloso, temiendo que se tratase de otra broma. Bajo el marco de la puerta, Percy casi saltó de susto al ver agazapados a Ronnie y a Ginny con las cabezas despeinadas, dándose codazos el uno al otro y sonriendo. «¿Qué es esto?», preguntó, acercándose a ellos con cautela y apretando los pétalos mustios en su puño. «Es un regalo», contestó Ginny con aplomo. Luego bajaron a trompicones las escaleras, tropezándose cada uno con los pies del otro, riendo y chillando.

Era cierto. Aquella flor fue un regalo, una sencilla muestra de afecto, sin ningún motivo aparente, porque sí. La flor se acabó de pudrir media hora más tarde, pero Percy la dejó en un tarro de cristal, no sabía muy bien porqué, y se olvidó de ella.

Por aquel entonces, Ginny sólo tendría tres años, y Ronnie uno más.

Percy revolvió la cabeza con firmeza y arrugó la nariz cuando salió bajo el plúmbeo cielo de Londres. Desde que se había trasladado a la capital del país (y de eso hacía varios meses) había habido seis días de sol. Pálidas y tristonas nubes grises oscurecían el día, y daban a la luz un tinte fantasmal y deprimente que Percy odiaba. Le recordaba, no sabía por qué, a los rayos de sol que inundaban su habitación de otro tiempo, en otra época, en otro lugar, que ahora le parecía tan inalcanzable que dudaba si había existido alguna vez.

Se iba cruzando con hombres anodinos con maletines y mujeres de firmes y apretados moños y faldas tableadas. Contables de ministerio con traje gris y ojos del mismo tono insulso y abúlico, que se mimetizaban con su plana y monótona piel. Todos tenían las mismas miradas inexpresivas que ya pensaban en las cotizaciones bursátiles de ese día que les esperaban en los altísimos bloques acristalados de la City. Personas tan vacuas, tan minúsculas, tan mínima y reducidamente insignificantes, que a Percy le parecían más bien farolas, o ladrillos o grapas, o cualquier otro objeto vulgar e intrascendente, que hiciera una función vulgar, intrascendente y prescindible.

Percy sabía que desentonaba con el entorno. Todo, desde su cabello rojo ardiente, su palidez pecosa, y sus ligeros músculos en los brazos y las piernas (de los cuales se sentía secretamente orgulloso), le revelaban como un extraño, un novato, un ingenuo, un recién llegado a la gigantesca Londres que no entendía nada sobre nada. Tampoco le gustaba su forma de andar. Caminaba demasiado estirado, demasiado tenso, que si tuviera la espada de Gryffindor rígidamente encajada entre sus vértebras. Sus jefes y sus compañeros de trabajo, por el contrario, dominaban su cuerpo con una soltura y una ligereza que para Percy eran imposibles de conseguir. Derrochaban confianza en sí mismos, la certeza absoluta de que todo estaba bajo su control.

Miró a los muggles que había a su alrededor con disgusto. Deseó poder llegar ya al oscuro y tranquilo callejón donde se aparecía al Ministerio y perderlos a todos de vista. Tan ignorantes, tan felices y cómodos en su monstruosa ignorancia... Percy los odiaba. A todos. No tenía nada que ver con los comentarios desdeñosos y, hasta algún punto, crueles, que solían soltar los miembros de las excelsas cúpulas del Ministerio. Aquella paparrucha antimuggle poco tenía que ver con él. En realidad los muggles le recordaban algo no muy agradable que digamos. A lloros y mocos, a gritos y a ropa tendida cayéndose al suelo. A un portazo, seco, definitivo. Y al silencio que siguió después, un silencio en medio de la oscuridad de lo que, hasta hacía poco, había considerado su hogar.

Percy no recordaba muy bien cómo era ser el hermano pequeño, y aquello siempre le había frustrado, porque, según parecía, había sido la época más feliz de toda su vida. Al parecer, dormía al lado de sus padres, ellos atendían todos sus requerimientos sin protestar, y todo el mundo lo mimaba y lo adoraba. Su madre le decía que Bill y Charlie siempre se peleaban para cogerlo en brazos, y que solían juntar las cabecitas para verlo dormir en la cuna. Decía que lo llevaban de la mano a ver a las gallinas, que le subían a escobas de juguete y que una vez casi se rompió el peroné por eso. «Los tenías muy fascinados», comentaba siempre, con una sonrisa. Sus hermanos también recordaban esos momentos con una cálida nostalgia.

Y Percy no se acordaba.

Su padre decía que con un año lo llevó al Ministerio, y todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se quedó encantado con él, pues se pasó la mañana sentado firmemente en la silla mirando todo lo que le rodeaba. Decían que era un niño tranquilo, curioso, un poco torpe y muy obediente. Y también que todo aquel asunto del hermano pequeño se le había subido a la cabeza.

Entonces llegaron Freddie y Georgie. Fueron bebés llorones y escandalosos, que requerían toda la atención de todo el mundo prácticamente durante cada segundo. Los bebés aprendían rápido, y pronto empezaron a pellizcar a Percy y darle porrazos con los sonajeros. Cuando aprendieron a hablar, se mofaban de su delgadez y de su poca fuerza. También lo perseguían por toda la casa, gritando y corriendo como si fueran pigmeos salvajes de Indonesia. A todo el mundo le parecía muy gracioso.

Percy empezó a notar a su madre más cansada y más impaciente. Por alguna razón, Percy la recordaba constantemente embarazada. De repente, toda la casa se llenó de bebés, de ruido, de ropa tendida, de comida y de habitaciones y pasillos enrevesados y de desorden y de caos. Para atraer la atención de sus padres, Percy tuvo que aprender a leer antes que Charlie y aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar hasta la del dieciséis. Y, a lo sumo, recibió una sonrisa y una mano que le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Después de todo, Percy no daba problemas, permanecía callado y sin armar alboroto, y siempre había algo más importante que antender. Una nueva travesura de Freddie o Georgie, las rodillas raspadas de Ronnie, los histriónicos llantos de Ginny.

Y así, de repente, Percy se quedó solo. Bill y Charlie, que siempre le habían parecido sus aliados, crecieron y se internaron en un mundo donde sólo parecían caber ellos dos. Y también era demasiado mayor para jugar a las infantilidades de sus hermanos pequeños. ¿Qué hacer?

Percy llegó a su despacho con la puntualidad habitual, a las siete y cuarto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Pero aquello ya no le provocaba tanta satisfacción como antaño. Saludó con una cabezada a su secretaria, una chica llamada Audrey que Percy recordaba vagamente haber visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No hacía mucha cosa. Mecanografiaba y se paseaba con documentos de aquí para allá. Percy se había comprado un diccionario de taquigrafía mágica porque no confiaba mucho en ella. Sospechaba que estaba allí por un enchufe, y ni siquiera lo valoraba. La joven solía quejarse de lo injusto que era su posición, de su bajo sueldo y de que tuvieran el despacho al lado del armario de la limpieza. A veces, a Percy le daban ganas de espetarle lo que había sacrificado él para llegar hasta allí, lo que había trabajado y lo que se había esforzado y así cerrarle de una vez aquella bocaza de niña pija que tenía.

Audrey, por supuesto, no sabía nada de eso, y saludó a Percy con una alegría estridente que sólo hizo que irritarlo. Le mandó fotocopiar el primer papel que encontró y se encerró en su despacho.

La habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte de su vida era amplia, sencilla y práctica. El despacho del Asistente Júnior del Ministro tenía una ventana que daba al cavernoso vestíbulo de entrada a la primera planta, una monstruosidad de imponentes columnas de mármol, incisiones de oro y maderas nobles, y una cúpula acristalada que los de Mantenimiento Mágico habían querido que derrochara la tenue y frágil luz propia de inicios de primavera. Percy agradeció un poquito de calor que calentase sus frioleros huesos británicos.

A lo largo de las paredes, Percy tenía enmarcados sus doce pares de TIMOS Y ÉXTASIS con matrícula de honor, exceptuando la infausta "S" del TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pues Percy se encontraba tan nervioso que ahogó a su escarbato con las manos delante del examinador.

Desde entonces, Percy no podía ver a los escarbatos.

También tenía, en una bonita vitrina, su insignia de perfecto, el Premio de Pociones, el título de Representante del Colegio y el Premio por Servicios Especiales. Detrás de él y presidiendo la estancia, enmarcado en un intimidante y grueso marco de oro, como si de un título nobiliario se tratase, se encontraba con toda su gloria y esplendor el Premio Anual, su mayor logro.

No había mucho más que le alegrara la vista. Una pusilánime planta azul que no le quedaba un hálito de vida, un escritorio, sillas y archivadores. Cosas simples y útiles, pues, tal y como decía Fudge, en la primera planta del Ministerio no había tiempo para tonterías. En realidad, la visión de todos aquellos títulos y condecoraciones rodeándolo lo reconfortaban, le hacían convencerse del rotundo éxito con el que la vida lo había premiado, el buen camino que había tomado. Se había tatuado sus resultados académicos en los puños, y los usaba para enfrentarse a todos los problemas. Después de todo, habían sido su vida, a lo que se había dedicado durante meses y meses encerrado en la biblioteca. Se lo merecía.

Y sin embargo, en su familia, en su estrambótica y peligrosa familia, aquello no importaba mucho, sólo a su sufrida madre. Freddie y Georgie consideraban el éxito académico directamente una vergüenza, y Ronnie también, evidentemente, influenciado por ellos. Su padre se alegraba por supuesto, pero parecía que no le daba excesiva importancia. Todo el mundo le recriminaba siempre que fuera más amable, menos arisco, menos sarcástico y menos egoísta. ¿No se daban cuenta del estrés al que se había visto sometido, de la inseguridad, del miedo a decepcionar a los demás, del temor absoluto al fracaso que lo asaltaba en los momentos más insospechados? Claro que no, Percy tenía que tragarse todas esas emociones y poner buena cara a los demás, porque, después de todo, a nadie le había importado demasiado cómo se sentía. Y siempre pidiéndole que descansara, que se divirtiera, que se relajara. ¿Creían que estudiaba por qué le venía en gana? ¿Que esas notas se conseguían solas? Pero nadie parecía felicitarle por eso. De alguna manera, los tenía tan acostumbrados al éxito que ya les parecía algo natural, no muy digno de mención.

Allí nadie lo valoraba ni se preocupaba por él. Se reían de su pomposa forma de hablar, se burlaban de sus formas solemnes. ¿Y qué pasa si no quería comportarse como si estuvieran constantemente de comida campestre? ¿Y qué si no quería ser uno más de la prole de burdos granjeros que era su familia? ¿Y qué pasaba que fuera ambicioso, que deseara algo más, que aspirara a mejor vida, que no quisiera formar parte del campesinado de la comunidad mágica?

Confórmate con lo que tienes, sé feliz y valora todo lo bello que hay en tu vida. Menuda gran mierda. Ellos no le habían aceptado tal y como era. Nunca habían aceptado su respeto por la norma así como tampoco habían aceptado que tenía una sensibilidad más desarrollada que el resto de sus hermanos. Y él había tomado las medidas que había creído oportunas.

Y luego estaba el tema de los niños. ¿Realmente era necesario parir tanto?, se preguntaba a menudo. ¿Es que sus padres no tenían ni un pequeñísimo sentido de la proporción, de la medida, de los límites? Pronto se empezó a quedar sin ropa nueva, con zapatos usados mil veces, durmiendo envuelto en sábanas rasposas y de mala calidad, siempre reutilizando, siempre reciclando todo: que si un remiendo por aquí, que un cosido por allá, que si túnicas de segunda mano, o libros que se caían a pedazos, o balanzas medio rotas arregladas chapuceramente con celo mágico, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Con tantos hijos, no habían podido ocuparse de criar debidamente a cada uno de ellos, y, al final, habían cargado a los mayores con la responsabilidad de cuidar de los pequeños.

«¿Que no puedes permitirte mantener una familia tan grande? ¡Pues no la tengas, joder!», le había espetado a su padre la gran noche.

Percy sabía que había sido esa frase la que había desarmado definitivamente a su padre y le había dado la victoria de la discusión. Después de que pronunciase esas palabras, se hizo un silencio espeso en el salón. A su padre le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa, como si de repente todas sus fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. Bajó la cabeza, y empezó a murmurar incoherencias, casi sin separar los labios, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su madre, por su parte, empezó a sollozar lastimosamente, aullando como un animalillo herido.

Percy no creía que fuera el propio contenido de la frase lo que descolocó al viejo. Él sabía que sus padres eran conscientes que, con menos niños, todo les habría salido mejor. Él se había limitado a expresar una verdad incómoda pero tácita en su familia. En realidad, había sido la última palabra, el taco, lo que Percy creía que había actuado como un mazo para su padre.

Él nunca había dicho palabrotas en presencia de ellos, y, antes de la gran noche, sólo las había pronunciado en público cuatro veces.

La primera vez fue con siete años, al torcerse el tobillo bajando por la colina de Stoatshead. Sólo Charlie fue testigo de la ignominia, pues Percy había accedido a acompañarle a buscar una ardilla que había perdido. Él no dijo nada, y además, lo bajó en brazos hasta La Madriguera. La segunda vez fue en primero, cuando Percy llegó tarde a Astronomía porque se había quedado dormido en la sala común. La tercera vez, en quinto, cuando, días antes de los TIMOS, descubrió que se le habían olvidado por completo todas las fórmulas alquímicas. La cuarta y última vez había ocurrido un año antes, cuando se quemó al abrir uno de los vociferadores que enviaban los furiosos lectores de Rita Skeeter, poco después del desagradable asunto de los Mundiales.

Si a Percy le parecía muy bien que su padre careciese de ambición o de deseos de ascender en la sociedad. No le reprochaba su forma de ver la vida, que era humilde, respetuosa y silenciosa, y, según él, «tolerante». _¿Tolerante? ¿Entonces por qué no quieres aceptar «mi» forma de ver la vida, hipócrita de...? ¡Yo acepto tu filosofía!_ _Pero si veías a tus hijos con las orejas encendidas de vergüenza por llevar la ropa que ya habían usado tres de sus hermanos... en serio, papá, ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera una sola vez ponerte a trabajar de verdad, ascender, labrarte una reputación, y hacer que tu familia resolviera su precariedad económica?_

_¡Ah, sí, los ideales! ¡El señor Weasley no va a permitir que nadie le diga cómo tiene que pensar! ¡Qué loable, papá! Claro que sí, te tienen manía porque te interesan los muggles y los defiendes, y por eso no logras una buena posición. ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? ¡Que si de verdad te importáramos te tragarías tus ideales y todo lo que hiciera falta para darnos una vida mejor! ¿Qué clase de padre no quiere una vida mejor para sus...?_

Entonces vino la bofetada, pero a Percy no le importó. A esas alturas no le importaba nada ya. Estaba diciendo la verdad, y todos en aquella habitación lo sabían. Y luego Percy se había ido, contento de haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a sus padres y seguir la senda correcta, la senda que con su maravilloso ejemplo marcaba el Ministerio, ahora y siempre.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza? ¿Por qué no dejaba de convencerse a sí mismo una y otra vez que había hecho lo correcto? ¿Por qué pensaba constantemente en lo bueno, lo apropiado y lo adecuado de su decisión, en lo valiente que había sido al enemistarse con aquel mundo? Quería decir rebelarse, pues la enemistad sugiere igualdad, y Percy era superior a ellos, él conocía la auténtica verdad, él era el bueno. El perfecto prefecto, como dirían Freddie y Georgie. ¿Y por qué seguía refiriéndose a ellos con aquellos diminutivos ridículos que sus padres les ponían cuando eran pequeños? Sus hermanos tenían nombres de cantares de gesta, de caballeros de canciones medievales, de gloriosos reyes ingleses: William, Charles. Alfred. Ginnevra. Nombres fríos y solemnes, graves, impersonales y distantes, que nada tenían que ver con las personas que representaban, que no transmitían calidez, ni cariño, ni nada remotamente cercano a su familia.

A él ya nadie lo llamaba Perce. Ni Percy. En realidad, ya nadie lo llamaba para nada en absoluto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, con cierta alarma, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra en todo el día.

Poco después de llegar a esa deprimente conclusión, el ministro de Magia irrumpió en su despacho, cosa que hizo que Percy saltara de su asiento de la precipitación. Detrás de él iba Audrey, con cara de ansiosa.

\- ¡Buenos días, joven Percy! -saludó Fudge afablemente.

Percy volcó la papelera en su afán por ir a estrecharle la mano, pero logró recomponerse con cierta elegancia. Se alejó de él un par de respetuosos pasos y le sonrió, quizás demasiado sintéticamente. A su alrededor, Audrey iba ordenando los archivadores y cambiando compulsivamente de las cosas de sitio, agitando la varita con certeros movimientos. Parecía inusualmente activa, pensó Percy con ironía.

\- ¡Señor ministro, qué honor! -¿Por qué notaba su voz tan repulsivamente servil?-. ¿Ha... ha ocurrido algo malo? -preguntó repentinamente, con temor. Por alguna razón, siempre que veía al ministro creía que había pasado algo malo, y que él tenía la culpa y que lo despediría. Vivía con el temor de defraudarle. El ministro era su protector en la primera planta, el que lo había acogido tras abandonar a su familia y lo había incluido en su círculo de amistades. Aunque se sentía mortalmente agradecido, también se sentía en deuda con él, una deuda que no estaba seguro de poder saldarla del todo, salvo haciendo el mejor trabajo, siendo el más rápido y el más eficiente de todos sus asistentes.

\- ¡Claro que no Percy, te preocupas demasiado! -exclamó el ministro, soltando una profunda carcajada. Intentó palmearle el hombro, lo cual fue un poco ridículo porque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. Percy era mucho más alto que Fudge-. Sólo he organizado una pequeña reunión en mi despacho. Ya sabes, un pequeño tentempié con las personalidades más importantes del Ministerio. Me gustaría contar con tu inestimable consejo, si eres tan amable. Y además podrás comer algo, ¡que te veo muy delgaducho! -volvió a reírse, y Percy vio cómo le salían dos manchas rojas en las mejillas-. ¿Qué me dices? -lo miró como si fuera un Santa Claus de feria, regalándole una piruleta.

\- Pero, señor... -la sonrisa de Fudge desapareció, y Percy se esforzó por usar un tono lo más conciliador posible-. El trabajo...

\- ¡Ah, el trabajo, el trabajo! -le interrumpió el ministro, haciendo efusivos gestos con las manos-. ¡Ya tendrás tiempo, si te pasas el día en la oficina! ¡Vamos!

Percy le echó un vistazo dubitativo a las montañas de papeles que había encima de su mesa. Había hecho poco trabajo aquella mañana. Había redactado un par de comunicados de prensa, y en aquel momento se hallaba inmerso en la lectura de un aburridísimo memorándum sobre los capilares sanguíneos de las salamandras de fuego, que al parecer se podían usar para hacer cosas inflamables . Además, a media mañana, la sonriente Audrey le trajo café y dos bollos, y no le apetecía comer nada.

Pero, por supuesto, contradecir al ministro era impensable. Además, le halagaba que contara con él para asuntos como ése, le hacían sentirse imprescindible, aceptado, integrado en el cerrado mundo de la primera planta del Ministerio. Además, le atraían los lugares donde se tomaban las decisiones importantes, quería conocer a las personas que ejercían verdadero poder, un poder que él ansiaba tener algún día.

\- Está bien, señor ministro.

\- ¡Genial! -dijo éste, que ya se había girado y estaba abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

Percy se giró hacia Audrey, que se paró en seco.

\- Envíame un memorándum si me necesitan.

\- Sí, señor Weasley -contestó ella con cara de circunstancias. Percy contuvo un estremecimiento y él también salió.

\- La señorita Casterweel es una joven muy competente, ¿no crees, Weasley?

\- Sin duda -corroboró Percy, sin pensar.

\- Es hija de Armand Casterweel, uno de los mayoristas del comercio de escobas más importantes de Europa -explicaba Fudge mientras avanzaban por un amplio pasillo, decorado con revestimientos de madera de cerezo y elegantes lámparas de cristal. Percy sabía que no había semejante lujo en el pasillo donde trabajaba su padre, que era oscuro y mugriento-. Creemos que nos puede ayudar a volver a legalizar la Axminster de doce plazas. Tiene mucha influencia en el sector, ¿sabes?

Percy recordó que el abuelo del señor Crouch tenía una escoba de ese modelo. Se abstuvo de comentarlo, raramente hablaba de su estancia en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que había sido un desastre en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Por qué, señor? -preguntó respetuosamente-. Creía que no cumplían con la normativa de seguridad. ¿Han realizado modificaciones en el modelo?

\- Sí...

Percy y el ministro llegaron a una amplia estancia con elegantes arcadas de piedra verde y el emblema del Ministerio esculpido en una de las paredes. Percy agachó la cabeza cuando pasó delante de él, como el católico que se agacha ante las estatuas de los santos.

A Percy le encantaba el Ministerio y todo los ideales que representaba. El Ministerio simbolizaba las leyes, el orden y la civilización en las sociedades civiles, la pura y máxima expresión de la norma, lo que regulaba la vida de las personas, lo que diferenciaba al ser humano del resto de animales. ¿Es que acaso había algo más moralmente elevado que el firme convencimiento de obedecer y de hacer cumplir las leyes? ¿Y ese propósito no era aún más venerable cuando, durante toda su vida, todo el mundo las transgredía y no recibían castigo?

¡Sí, habría sido muy fácil apuntarse las respuestas de los exámenes en el dorso de las muñecas! ¡Habría sido muy fácil emborracharse con whiskey de fuego la noche que terminaron los ÉXTASIS, como todo el mundo hizo! ¡Y habría sido facilísimo soltar tacos como los demás, salir de noche, o unirse a las escapadas a las cocinas para que sus compañeros de dormitorio no se burlaran de él, ni lo llamaran llorica, aburrido, chivato, amargado, marginado! ¡Qué fácil era ser como los demás, dejarse arrastrar, acallar la conciencia! ¡Qué fácil lo tenían las personas anodinas para decir que «ser diferente es genial»! ¡Claro, es genial teñirse el cabello de turquesa, ser homosexual o ser alternativo e innovador! ¡Pero si, en cambio, odias las fiestas, el alboroto y los juegos sociales, entonces no eres «diferente», eres «raro» y «das pena»! Percy había aguantado todo eso, en la más absoluta soledad, había aguantado el escarnio y el desdén, que lo trataran como una especie de fantoche ridículo, todo para poder seguir el camino correcto, y sobre todo, el camino justo. ¡Él era incorrupto, él era fiel a sí mismo, él quería mejorar el mundo, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal...!

Una vez nevó en octubre. Georgie lo levantó a codazos de la cama, dando saltitos de emoción, mientras Ronnie y Ginny se tiraban encima de él y le lanzaban almohadas, riéndose encantados. «¡Nieva, nieva!», gritaban. Más tarde su madre los enfundó a todos en largos abrigos y ayudó a los pequeños a ponerse los guantes. A los tres mayores les anudó una bufanda al cuello, y tras examinarlos detenidamente los dejó salir al inesperado paraíso invernal, que les esperaba impaciente al otro lado de las ventanas.

La batalla de bolas de nieve de aquel día fue memorable. Percy formó equipo con Georgie, y Freddie, aunque refunfuñó un poco, se quedó con los pequeños. Estuvieron toda la mañana peleando furiosamente, y al final sólo quedaron Percy y Freddie, que se persiguieron por todo el jardín lanzándose bolas sin parar, con los gritos de su madre de fondo . Percy las esquivaba con agilidad, retrocedía, saltaba y se agachaba mientras que con los guantes ya completamente empapados recogía cúmulos de nieve del suelo y se los devolvía con saña a su hermano. Al final, sin embargo, Freddie arrinconó a Percy contra la pared del cobertizo, bola de nieve en mano, con el brazo en alto y una sonrisa perversa. Pero por culpa de un último y desesperado movimiento, Percy se resbaló con una traicionera placa de hielo y se cayó al suelo haciendo una pirueta muy ridícula.

Freddie se detuvo en seco, bajó el brazo y se acercó a él.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó.

Tras un momento de aturdimiento, Percy negó con la cabeza. Entonces, tras un segundo de duda, Freddie le estampó la bola de nieve en el rostro, soltando una risa cantarina.


	13. Neville Longbottom y los sitios

_-...Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro._

_Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy_

_-Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy -tartamudeó._

_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, p. 186_

Neville llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda tan extenuado que ni siquiera podía respirar bien. Estaba tan agotado que avanzaba medio inconsciente por el pasillo, a trompicones, con los brazos colgándole a ambos lados del cuerpo como dos pesos muertos, y una mirada ausente y vacía que le hacía parecer un lunático.

Estaba tan concentrado en hacer cada doloroso paso, en trasladar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y en, básicamente, mantenerse en pie, que se dio de bruces contra el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que parecía haber salido de la nada.

Aquello lo despertó un poco. Retrocedió a trompicones mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, frotándose la dolorida nariz. Su grito de sorpresa retumbó contra las desnudas paredes de piedra por todo el pasillo.

La Señora Gorda tampoco estaba muy contenta. Se despertó de golpe y empezó a dar inútiles golpes al aire, aún con los ojos cerrados. Al darse cuenta de quién era, dejó de moverse, y por el contrario, puso una cara de enfado considerable.

\- ¡Oye tú! -le espetó-. ¡Mira por dónde andas! ¡Intento dormir!

Neville farfulló algo.

\- ¡Ah sí, cómo no! -la Señora Gorda negaba con la cabeza mientras se recolocaba los pliegues de su falda de seda. Estaba tan disgustada que los orificios de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban, como un toro a punto de embestir-. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Si no había suficiente con dementores pululando por allí, ahora los alumnos se empotran contra los cuadros! ¿Qué es, una nueva moda? -preguntó con agresividad a Neville.

Él volvió a murmurar algo ininteligible.

\- ¡Me quejaré al director! ¡Esto es un ultraje! -si la Señora Gorda seguía chillando de esa manera despertaría a todo el castillo, pensó con fastidio Neville-. ¿Qué dices?

\- _Fortuna maior_ -logró jadear, mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de oro del cuadro-. _Fortuna maior_, _Fortuna maior_...

La Señora Gorda bufó haciendo un sonido parecido al gato de Hermione (Neville no podía recordar su nombre en ese momento), pero se apartó a regañadientes dejando ver la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, sin parar de rezongar acerca de los alumnos inconscientes y descuidados que maltrataban el patrimonio artístico del colegio.

\- Déjame en paz... -musitó Neville mientras entraba.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar -replicó la Señora Gorda, que, mientras la puerta del retrato se cerraba, seguía murmurando con furia para sí misma.

Neville avanzó por la oscura sala común, iluminada por el tenue resplandor plateado de la luna. Los gritos de la Señora Gorda aún resonaban en la cabeza como un molesto gong. Se chocó con tres sofás, y pensó vagamente que había derribado una silla. Le dio igual.

Subió las escaleras de piedra arrastrando los pies, tan cansado que no era capaz de pensar en nada.

Abrió la puerta del desdibujado dormitorio y, tras chocarse con un par de cosas más, se dejó caer sobre su cama, que crujió.

Neville cerró los ojos y suspiró de felicidad.

Llevaba toda la tarde cargando cubos llenos de vainas de snargaluff del Invernadero 3 a la cabaña de Hagrid, pues las necesitaba para no sé qué historia con los parásitos de las zarzamoras. No se le había permitido utilizar ningún encantamiento levitador ni transformador, aunque, a decir verdad, quizás esa había sido la opción más sensata. A mitad del camino, Filch se había instalado en una silla y se había dedicado a partirse de risa cada vez que Neville iba y volvía cargado con cubos. Y todo porque, de alguna forma, había convertido la mazmorra de Pociones en un lago tóxico al explotar su quinto caldero en tres años.

En consecuencia, Neville notaba todos los músculos de sus brazos y piernas doloridos y atrofiados; débiles, palpitantes y quebradizos como hojas de papel. A decir verdad, él mismo se sentía una hoja de papel. Era un alivio inmenso apoyar todo el peso de sus maltratadas extremidades sobre la superficie suave y mullida de la colcha.

Poco a poco empezó a percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La luz del centro del dormitorio se colaba a través de los postes de su cama y le permitía ver con nitidez las grietas del techo de madera que aguantaban. Oía a los demás moverse y hablar, preparándose para irse a dormir. Él aún tenía que hacer la redacción de Historia de la Magia. Aquel pensamiento lo deprimió.

Lentamente, se incorporó con un gemido y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¡Eh, Neville! ¿Qué tal el castigo?

Ron, pecoso y larguirucho, se acercó al borde de su cama, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras le daba a _Scabbers_ su tónico para ratas. La pobre no parecía muy contenta, no paraba de revolverse en sus manos y de soltar histéricos chillidos. Neville hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

\- Fatal -contestó con pesimismo-. No me han dejado usar magia, y Filch ha estado todo el rato riéndose de mí. Ha dicho que era un inepto en la magia, y que de todas formas acabaría trabajando cargando cubos en el Caldero Chorreante y que...

No sabía por qué, pero Neville siempre recordaba al pie de la letra cada burla que le hacían Filch, o Malfoy o el profesor Snape. Era prácticamente lo único que conseguía retener en su mente a la hora de memorizar.

\- Bah, ¿y él qué sabe? -dijo Ron haciendo un ademán desdeñoso. Aquello no fue una decisión acertada, porque _Scabbers _aprovechó para saltar de las manos de Ron y correr por el suelo del dormitorio (cubierto de ropa, mochilas y plumas) hasta desaparecer bajo la cama de Ron-. ¡Eh vuelve! -gritó-. Rata estúpida... Bueno, ya sabes que Filch es _squib_. El año pasado Harry lo pilló haciendo un cursillo de magia por correspondencia. Tiene envidia de los estudiantes, así que no le hagas caso.

A Neville aquello no le sentó muy bien. Todo el mundo sabía que él era medio _squib_, su familia lo había creído durante años, y recordar que compartía algo con Filch no le animó precisamente.

Ron, que parecía no saber qué decir, pues Neville parecía aún más deprimido, se dirigió a Harry, que estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo de su cama, de cara a ellos.

\- ¿A que sí, Harry? -le dijo.

Harry, el más delgado y pequeño de los alumnos de Gryffindor (las piernas aún le colgaban de la cama), estaba sentado un poco encorvado, comiendo chocolate compulsivamente. No pareció oír a Ron, y siguió mirando con concentración un punto fijo situado en algún lugar de la rodilla de Neville.

\- ¿Harry? -preguntó Ron con inquietud.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -añadió Neville.

Harry levantó la cabeza y los observó con lentitud, primero a uno y luego a otro.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó con voz lejana, como si acabase de salir de un trance.

Ron se inclinó sobre él y le zarandeó el hombro.

-Eh, ¿me oyes?

Harry pareció reaccionar y lo apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¡Déjame Ron, estoy bien! -le gritó. Luego pareció arrepentirse-. Lo siento -se pasó las manos por su cabello ya alborotado con aire de desasosiego -. Hoy he tenido las clases antidementoras con Lupin y agotan... Pero no quiero desmayarme en otro partido de quidditch. Sería el fin de nuestras esperanzas para ganar la Copa -el rostro de Harry se llenó de determinación.

Neville se preguntó qué escucharía Harry cuando se le acercaban los dementores. Él oía los llantos de su abuela, el día que internaron a sus padres en San Mungo. Pero sabía que era una pregunta muy personal, así que no dijo nada.

\- En cuanto a Filch -apuntó Harry-, es la persona más inútil y estúpida de este castillo. ¿Realmente te puede importar lo que diga?

\- Es verdad -intervino Dean desde la otra punta del dormitorio. Se acercó a ellos. Sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama-. Ese hombre es imbécil -sentenció-. Dudo que sepa leer con fluidez, el muy zopenco.

Neville sonrió débilmente, no tanto por lo que había dicho Dean, sino porque Dean nunca decía palabras como «imbécil» o «zopenco».

-Eso está mejor -Dean también sonrió-. Por cierto, ¿habéis visto mi camiseta del pijama? No la encuentro.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. El silencio que siguió permitió oír con claridad la voz a pleno pulmón de Seamus, que se estaba duchando en el baño. A Seamus le encantaba darse largos baños cada noche.

\- Alguien debería decirle a nuestra diva que el concierto ha terminado ya -dijo Ron.

\- Y luego se queja de la Señora Gorda... -dijo Harry entre risas.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Dean volvió a su cama, donde estaba empezando a leer una carta muy larga, y Harry y Ron se empezaron a intercambiar susurros. Neville ya se sentía mejor, así que decidió empezar con la redacción.

Neville sospechaba que alguien que le había lanzado un encantamiento _confundus_ al nacer, probablemente el tío abuelo Archie, que ese día estaba borracho. Diversos aspectos de la vida de Neville corroboraban esa hipótesis: cuando era pequeño, por ejemplo, siempre se perdía al volver a casa, aunque sólo hubiese ido a la calle de al lado a jugar. Solía levantarse asustado, temiendo haber olvidado algo importante, o si no trastabillaba por las escaleras, o las cosas se le caían al suelo, o se ponía la ropa del revés, o usaba calcetines desparejados... Neville ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con aquella constante inseguridad, aquella inquietud que le decía que estaba haciendo algo mal y que él era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta.

Neville suspiró. Otra cosa que avalaba la teoría del encantamiento _confundus_ era su extrema dificultad en seguir una mínima organización a la hora de guardar sus cosas. El libro de Historia de la Magia, por ejemplo. Neville era perfectamente capaz de verse a sí mismo unas horas antes, en el dormitorio, dispuesto a guardar el libro antes de bajar a comer. Sin embargo, no conseguía recordar dónde lo había puesto. Era muy frustrante, y eso que cosas así le pasaban con mucha frecuencia. Neville miró en el baúl, entre las sábanas, en el armario y en los cajones de su mesilla de noche, pero allí no estaba. Luego buscó en la mochila, miró debajo de la cama y en el alféizar de su ventana. Encontró muchas otras cosas, no obstante: una túnica, varias cartas de su abuela, y, extrañamente, esa gran cebolla verde que había comprado el curso anterior para protegerse del monstruo de Slytherin. Pero el libro no aparecía por ningún lado. Estrujándose la cabeza, Neville pensó que tal vez se lo había dejado en la biblioteca, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Él recordaba que lo había llevado al dormitorio... ¿no?

-Ron, ¿me dejas _Historia de la Magia_? -preguntó Neville con desazón-. No encuentro mi ejemplar.

-¡Claro!

Ron le alcanzó el libro sin mirarlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a _Scabbers_ bajo la cama. Neville lo cogió con aire de derrota, musitó «Gracias» y volvió a su propia cama.

Otro tanto ocurría con las plumas y los pergaminos. Neville se obligaba a sí mismo a tener un sitio fijo donde almacenarlos, pero siempre olvidaba qué lugar había decidido para ello en la anterior ocasión, de modo que podían estar literalmente en cualquier parte. Neville localizó su pluma en su mochila, un rollo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos interiores del baúl, y un frasco de tinta debajo de su almohada (Neville ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse cómo había llegado allí).

Así, tras reunir todos los utensilios necesarios, Neville se recostó en el cabezal de su cama, dejó la _Historia de la Magia_ de Ron abierta sobre la cama, y se puso una carpeta sobre los muslos para hacerle de soporte del pergamino. Luego cogió la pluma y escribió esmeradamente el título de la redacción, «La intervención de los magos en la construcción de las catedrales medievales europeas».

Neville consultó su reloj de muñeca, y se sorprendió al comprobar que ya habían pasado diez minutos, de modo que se apresuró en empezar a escribir si no quería acostarse muy tarde. Al día siguiente tenía Transformaciones a primera hora, y si estando totalmente despierto Neville ya provocaba desastres en aquella clase, no quería ni imaginarse el peligro que supondría acudir medio dormido. Neville sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la redacción.

«...durante la construcción de la catedral de Amiens, por ejemplo, en la que los hermanos Guillaume y Etienne Moreau diseñaron un complicado sistema de presiones para realzar los contrafuertes de los muros basado en la aplicación de encantamientos escudo, para así formar...»

Neville oyó cómo la puerta del baño se abría con estrépito y salía el vapor del agua caliente. Por ella salió la figura Seamus, que se secaba el cabello con furia. Casi tropezó con un _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, tercer curso_ y tuvo que hacer una ridícula pirueta para no caerse.

\- ¡A ver si ponemos un poco de orden...! -protestó. Al ver que todos lo miraban conteniendo la risa, bajó los brazos-. ¿Qué? -preguntó con aire desconfiado.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el concierto, Seamus? -le preguntó a su vez Harry.

Seamus se empezó a sonrojar.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! -gritó y se fue a su cama a grandes zancadas.

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, y Neville aprovechó para buscar una fecha en el libro de texto.

Tal vez Seamus se había referido a él, pensó de repente Neville, aún inclinado sobre el libro. Porque probablemente ese _Libro reglamentario de hechizos_ era suyo, supuso sintiéndose culpable.

Neville era consciente que era difícil convivir con alguien como él. Su abuela se lo repetía a menudo. Sólo hacía falta comparar su zona del dormitorio con la de los demás. Todos los objetos que habían alrededor de su cama se desparramaban en un auténtico caos. A su lado, todo, desde las nuevas plumas que había chamuscado Seamus, y que acumulaba desordenadamente en un estante como trofeos, hasta el empapado amasijo de túnicas de quidditch de Harry, que había puesto a secar en la estufa; todo, parecía más limpio y organizado que sus cosas. Neville deseaba ser como ellos, o al menos un poco parecido. Pero ya sabía que eso era imposible, pensó con desánimo.

Dean seguía paseándose sin camiseta por el dormitorio, con su carta en una mano, mientras Seamus le seguía explicándole con gestos de emoción algo relacionado con un nuevo pasadizo secreto, totalmente ajeno a la búsqueda de su amigo. Harry y Ron, siempre tan misteriosos, se habían retirado a la parte más oscura del dormitorio y discutían con tensos susurros. «Black», le pareció oír a Neville.

Aquello también difícil, aunque más duro en cierto sentido. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, pero Neville sabía que su presencia en aquel dormitorio sobraba. Tanto Dean y Seamus, por un lado, y Harry y Ron, por el otro, parecían demasiado enfrascados en sus respectivas amistades como para prestarle a Neville verdadera atención. Y sabía que debía sentirse agradecido porque no lo marginasen y lo ayudasen siempre que éste lo pedía, pero aún así, a veces, Neville no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Lo mismo ocurría durante los recreos. Neville nunca sabía con quién pasar el rato en esos breves descansos entre clase y clase. Fuese adonde fuese, Neville sentía que sobraba, que no encajaba en ningún grupo de Gryffindor, que secretamente sus compañeros deseaban que se fuera. Deseaban ahuyentarlo de un manotazo, como si fuera una mosca pesada interfiriéndose en sus asuntos...

Neville suspiró otra vez.

«En 1228, el papa muggle Gregorio IX excomulgó al grupo de magos que habían participado en la construcción de Notre Dame de París a causa de la implantación de una gárgola auténtica en el ábside de la catedral, lo que ocasionó...»

De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir. Neville supuso que sería algún alumno despistado que se había equivocado de puerta y no levantó la cabeza. Pero el silencio que siguió hizo que mirara con curiosidad por encima de su pergamino, y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Un chico y una chica de séptimo habían entrado en el dormitorio, y parecían tan entretenidos el uno con el otro que no parecían darse cuenta de que _ya_ estaba ocupado.

Neville miró a sus compañeros. A Dean se le había caído la carta al suelo, horrorizado, y Seamus, que aún estaba en calzoncillos, había ido corriendo a taparse con las sábanas. Ron temblaba y se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas, y además parecía esforzarse concienzudamente en no mirar a la pareja. Sólo Harry parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría. Estaba contemplando la fotografía de la boda de sus padres, con aire pensativo.

Entonces alguien carraspeó. Al instante, se oyó un ruido como de succión y los dos alumnos se separaron, mirando a su alrededor con alarma.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Joder, joder!

-¡Oh...! ¡Oh! -musitó débilmente la chica, poniéndose roja como un tomate-. Creíamos... Creíamos...

-Bueno, d-desde luego no creíais que el dormitorio estuviera ocupado -dijo rápidamente Dean, tratando de aparentar normalidad-. Nosotros, hum...

-¡FUERA! -exclamaron a la vez Ron y Seamus tras reponerse de la impresión.

-¡Ella no puede entrar aquí! -añadió Seamus, que señaló a la chica de séptimo con un dedo tembloroso mientras se tapaba aún más con las sábanas.

Neville se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. La cerró con rapidez, y entonces los dos amantes echaron una última mirada de turbación al dormitorio y salieron corriendo. Al instante, los cinco empezaron a hablar a la vez:

-¿Pero en qué pensaban? -exclamó Seamus con voz aguda mientras se ponía frenéticamente el pijama-. ¡Un poco más y me ve de-de...desnudo! -sus ojos se abrieron con terror ante la idea.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! -farfullaba Ron, tan colorado que parecía estar asfixiándose-. ¡Pásame la jarra de agua, Harry!

-¿Deberíamos avisar a alguien? -preguntó éste mientras le alargaba la jarra a su tembloroso amigo-. A Percy, tal vez... -sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Uy sí, sería agradable verle regañar a alguien de séptimo por una vez -remugó Seamus de mal humor.

-¡Ah no, a mi hermano ni una palabra! -intervino Ron con alarma-. Si se lo cuenta a Fred y George... Ginny... Dios, no me libraría de las burlas en años -dijo con fatalidad.

Dean y Neville intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada aún.

-¿Que os parece si no volvemos a mencionar este episodio nunca más? -propuso Dean abruptamente-. Total, esos dos se irán a final de curso y no volverán a Hogwarts...

-También deberíamos prometer no traer a nuestras futuras novias a nuestro dormitorio -agregó Neville, totalmente en serio.

Todos se callaron y miraron a Neville. Él se empezó a poner rojo (¿Neville? ¿Una novia? ¿En Hogwarts?), pero entonces todos se empezaron a reír a mandíbula batiente. Neville también soltó una tímida carcajada, y al final ninguno de los cinco fue capaz de parar. Siguieron riéndose un buen rato, deshaciendo toda la incomodidad del momento.

-Entonces, ¿moción aprobada? -preguntó Dean tras las últimas risas. Todos asintieron, y Dean fue a recoger la carta que se le había caído al suelo, con tan buena suerte que encontró una manga de su camiseta del pijama saliendo de debajo de la alfombra-. Ah, excelente... -dijo Dean, recogiéndola.

Al cabo de cinco minutos todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Neville terminó entre bostezos la redacción, se puso el pijama oculto tras sus cortinas de dosel, y luego, uno a uno, todos se metieron en sus camas.

-¿Qué dice la carta, Dean?

-Mi hermana se ha roto el brazo. Creo que mañana le preguntaré a McGonagall si puedo ir a visitarla con polvos _flu_...

-Yo casi prefiero romperme el brazo antes que usar otra vez eso -bromeó Harry, y él y Ron soltaron una carcajada.

Poco después de eso apagaron las luces, y el dormitorio se quedó sumido en la tranquila y plateada luz de la luna, que se colaba a través de las ventanas de las torre.

Neville se quedó mirando el techo de su cama, absorto en sus pensamientos. A él no le gustaba nada que sus compañeros lo viesen mientras se desvestía. No podía entender cómo podía Seamus salir tan alegremente del baño, ni cómo a Dean no le daba vergüenza ir sin camiseta por el dormitorio. Pensó en el torso de Dean, tan proporcionado, tan estéticamente impecable fruto del fútbol y del quidditch, cubierto con esa piel suave y oscura, iluminada por las luces claras del dormitorio... Neville ya se había percatado de las miradas que le lanzaban los grupitos de chicas cuando Dean pasaba junto a ellas en los pasillos. En cambio Neville era fofo y robusto, con la piel muy blanca y desagradables pelillos negros en la barriga y en las axilas, y lo más positivo que había recibido nunca de una chica había sido una mirada de lástima, normalmente por parte de Hermione.

Neville sabía perfectamente que era el peor Gryffindor de su curso, en todos los sentidos: atractivo físico, encanto social, inteligencia, habilidad en los deportes... Su abuela, en sus días buenos, siempre le decía que no debía compararse con los demás, que cada persona era diferente y que cada uno tenía sus particularidades, pero cuando uno era tan mediocre como Neville costaba no sentirse inferior. Él sólo tenía un sexto sentido para meterse en problemas y «un corazón enorme», como decía su abuela. Aunque eso, por mucho que se esforzaba, no lo veía como un mérito particularmente destacable.

También sabía que debía agradecer a sus compañeros de dormitorio por tolerarlo y no burlarse de él como hacía todo el mundo, pero aún así... Neville deseaba un amigo de verdad, alguien a quien le pudiera explicar todo eso sin que se riera ni sin que le echara miradas de extrañeza.

Pero, no teniendo amigos íntimos, a Neville al menos le habría gustado poder contar con sus padres. Su abuela era una buena mujer, pero era tan intransigente, tan agotadora... Una especie de profesora McGonagall más cascarrabias y malhablada. Además, ella le solía contar que en el colegio su padre siempre defendía a los que eran blanco de las burlas, y que ésa había sido una de las razones para convertirse en auror. Neville sabía que su padre habría comprendido sus problemas.

Sintió un retortijón de aprensión en las tripas. Siempre le había hecho sentir muy culpable no estar a la altura de sus padres, como vacío, como si su nacimiento no tuviera sentido, como si hubiese sido hasta contraproducente. Como si hubiese significado una degeneración de la sangre de los Longbottom. O al menos así es como se sentía Neville la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry se revolvió dos camas a su izquierda. Neville nunca le había contado ni a él ni a nadie nada relacionado con sus padres. Sabía que Harry era huérfano (todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, de hecho), y suponía que el muchacho de la cicatriz entendería cómo se sentía, pero Neville temía abrirle sus sentimientos. ¿Y si entonces, a las burlas habituales, se sumaban las de «hijo de locos» o «manicomio-Neville»? Neville creía que no podría soportarlo.

Siempre tan débil, tan dependiente de la opinión de los demás, tan lloroso y torpe... Neville había sido el primero en sorprenderse cuando lo seleccionaron en Gryffindor. La verdad es que cuando pisó por primera vez el Gran Comedor ni siquiera había estado seguro de que estaría en aquel lugar mucho tiempo, pues creyó que los profesores lo mandarían derechito de vuelta a su casa en cuanto el Sombrero Seleccionador le rozase la cabeza.

A veces, en noches tan tristes como aquella, Neville se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo adulto, fuera de Hogwarts, y se sentía abatido al no ver en el horizonte ninguna perspectiva de mejora. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejar atrás la cobardía, la torpeza y la inseguridad? ¿Cómo iba a poder dejar de sentirse tan inadecuado, tan solo, tan ridículo? Peor es que sencillamente estaba destinado a ello. Estaba destinado a ser el «pobre mete-patas Neville» hasta el fin de sus días.

Unas solitarias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lloraba por la noche, pero Neville supuso que el castigo le había dejado más débil y vulnerable.

Entonces, de repente, en su momento de máximo abatimiento, algo se encendió en la cabeza de Neville.

-¡Maldición! -gritó, incorporándose con súbito.

Al instante todas las luces del dormitorio se encendieron a la vez. Neville se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizado, pero vio las figuras difusas de sus compañeros a través de las cortinas de dosel, saliendo de sus propias camas con las varitas en ristre y chocándose confusamente unos con otros.

-¡Neville!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Te han atacado?

-¡Ay Dios!

-¿Ha sido Black?

Neville oyó un tumulto, y enseguida vio a sus cuatro compañeros alrededor de su cama, mirándolo confusamente. Seamus tenía un naipe explosivo pegado a la nariz, y Harry entrecerraba los ojos mirando por la ventana, como si estuviese al acecho de un ladrón. Aquello le daba una aura algo siniestra.

-Chicos -murmuró débilmente Neville-. Lo siento por despertaros. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha colado _Crookshanks _en el dormitorio? -«Así se llamaba», pensó Neville-. ¿Te ha arañado? Asqueroso cojín pulgoso con patas...

-Eh, has hecho una rima espontánea -señaló Dean, con los ojos soñolientos.

-Lo siento de verdad -dijo Neville, azorado, mirándolos uno a uno-. Es que me acabo de acordar... Me acabo de acordar de que ya hice la redacción de Historia de la Magia ayer. Es raro porque no me sonaba nada de lo que he escrito en ésta, así que supongo que no debía de estar muy bien hecha.

La declaración fue seguida por un silencio catatónico. Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana. A Seamus se le cayó el naipe de la frente. A Ron simplemente se le cayó la mandíbula.

-Lo siento -volvió a disculparse Neville, avergonzado y alicaído-. Podéis volver a la cama.

Y justo cuando creía que todos empezarían a regañarle y a quejarse, irritados, justo cuando bajó la cabeza; entonces, oyó las carcajadas.

Sus compañeros de Gryffindor se convulsionaban como si les hubiesen hechizado con la maldición _Rictusempra_. Ron se puso de rodillas y empezó a dar puñetazos a la cama de Neville, sin poder parar de reír, y Dean tuvo que apoyarse en un poste, enjuagándose las lágrimas con un dedo. Neville también se empezó a reír, pero no era la risa colectiva que había originado la desventurada pareja de séptimo, una risa nerviosa, tensa, descargante. Aquellas carcajadas envolvían a Neville, le hacían sentir que era aceptado, que formaba parta de un grupo, de un sitio, del dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor. Aquello lo emocionó.

Cuando las risas se extinguieron cada uno se volvió a su cama, aún comentando la graciosa situación.

-¡Y tú con el naipe en la cabeza...!

-¡Dios, cuando te has tropezado con la esquina del baúl casi me parto de risa!

-¡Pues tendríais que haber visto a Harry, mirando por la ventana como un policía muggle!

-Madre mía, Neville, la próxima vez rompe algo o maldice a Binns mentalmente, pero no pegues esos gritos -dijo Seamus, aunque lo decía con tono amable.

-No te preocupes, lo haré -dijo Neville, sonriendo-. Pero lo siento, ¿eh?

Aún sonriendo, Neville volvió a meterse en la cama mientras las luces se apagaban. Notaba algo cálido en el pecho, algo reconfortante que le decía que no pasaba nada, que no estaba tan solo. Que podía contar con ellos.

Neville se dio la vuelta, y, sintiéndose un quejica, se durmió.


End file.
